The Celestial Suicide Mage
by KingofZeroX
Summary: The R-System activates early, bringing a certain blue-haired protagonist to a new world. How will he cope with it? What will he change? And why does he so often get confused with a 'Celestial Spirit Mage? Do they shoot themselves in the head to summon beings of mass destruction too? Rate M for language. AU.
1. Resurrection

**Chapter 1: Resurrection**

* * *

_"Feelings are a connection.__They surpass time, __and find their way back to the people you love."_

_— Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

**Year X776**

* * *

The Tower of Heaven. It was also known as the Tower of Paradise.

It was anything, but paradise.

Slaves worked non-stop to complete the tower. Children, mothers, fathers, and grandparents worked in the worst conditions to create the tower. Most were starved to the point of emaciation and all of them were almost always covered in filth. Their sleeping areas were deplorable. Their bathrooms were wherever the guards couldn't see them. The taskmasters were brutal and took joy in finding excuses to beat the slaves. Either the slave was working too slow, too fast, or the guards just didn't like the way the slave looked. They beat them for everything and nothing. It was how they would pass the time when they were assigned to watch the slaves. The slaves were often mutilated, starved, and eventually killed. The guards lost count of the numbers of slaves they had killed, most just for entertainment or a spur of the moment whim. To be sent to the Tower of Heaven was a death sentence. It was a fact that every slave knew deep down in their hearts. But some refused to give up, to give in to despair. But even they were eventually crushed by the lack of hope the place brought. It was a cruel and harsh place, located on an small island, blocking off the slaves' escape route with water. They were isolated, alone. The rest of the world could not, would not, help the slaves. Their fates were sealed. The ultimate goal of building such a tower in the middle of nowhere was...

* * *

"Guards! Guards! Everyone, something is going wrong with the R-System!" The scientists behind the creation of the tower were panicking. Lights were flashing, papers were flying into the air, and the scientists were sweating profusely. It was madness.

"It's starting up! An impossible amount of magical power is flooding the system!"

Something was going very, very wrong.

"What?! It's nowhere near complete! None have the magic power to start the process of an incomplete R-System! Not even the Ten Wizard Saints combined could power it!"

Something impossible. It was a disaster...

"Sir, the output is _not_ Zeref! I, repeat, it is _not_ Zeref! What is this energy signature?!"

Or maybe a miracle.

"Gather every guard and send them to the roof except the Magical Troops. They'll make sure the slaves don't escape and they'll be the only ones to stop whatever the hell is coming back if we fail! Now go! We don't have time to waste!"

* * *

The R-System. A Magic Item that can bring the dead, in both body and soul, back to the plane of the living. The prison guards were all part of a cult attempting to revive their 'god', Zeref. Zeref was a Dark Mage, a man responsible for innumerable deaths in the far past due to his work in life magic. He was a man of incalculable power. Or so they were told. But what they didn't understand was that a Magic Item can be used by anyone. The didn't understand that the state of being deceased is merely the same as state in which the soul and body are no longer connected. They couldn't understand that the R-System would recreate the body of the person it was trying to revive, hence the large amount of magic. They couldn't understand that the R-System reconnected the body and soul together, even if the body had been destroyed. They didn't know that Zeref was never dead to begin with. The question all the cultists found themselves suddenly facing was simply this:

"Who was being revived?"

* * *

Voices were shouting as the clanking of armor melded with the sound of a stampede of armored feet. It created a sort of twisted music to the ears of a certain slave. Her name was Erza Scarlet. She was only 11 years old, yet she laid on the ground of an isolated cell after having been battered and beaten severely, her short red hair her only protection against the cold, hard ground. Her arms and legs were bound, her body covered in bruises, scratches, and blood. Her right eye was gone, stolen. It was yet another thing her cruel oppressors had taken from her. She had only just been put in the cell when the ground started shaking and the guards started yelling. She was just waiting for it all to be over. She had suffered enough. She wanted to die. Erza was only semi-conscious, barely holding her one eye open. She couldn't fall asleep now, couldn't die now. There was hope hidden within the frantic nature of the guards and the trembling of the walls. She didn't know what kind of hope it was, but it was hope. Something was going to happen.

Something big.

* * *

Jellal rushed down the hallway as he pushed aside his blue hair from covering even a fraction of his eyes. Jellal was going to save Erza. She was his friend. His fellow slave. She was a kid, just like him. He was simply going to sneak past the guards (a simple task due to the fact the guards are usually too busy torturing other slaves or gambling) and open the door to her cell once he killed the guards. This would normally be easy because there was always a trio of drunken guards who didn't keep watch over their swords. However, a mysterious crisis had sprung up. All the guards ran to the upper levels, nearly deserting everyone on the first floor save for a single guard at the front door. Jellal only had to walk over to Erza's cell and open it. The guards left the doors in Erza's section unlocked. The imprisoned could never escape after the beatings and there was almost always an extreme amount of guards nearby just in case.

The ground shook, quivered, underneath the might of the tremendous power flowing through it. It was unnatural.

Jellal hoped he could get to Erza quickly and use the opportunity to escape. Then they could free the rest and everyone could escape!

Then a part of the ceiling came loose and hit Jellal square on the head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

All the members of the cult were gathered on the roof of the Tower of Heaven, save for the Magical Troops who had decided to stay behind and watch the prisoners (or really to just get drunk and gamble). The were only supposed to gather on the roof once the tower was complete, once they could bring back Zeref. But this was a far different, far more ominous resurrection. A tower was supposed to transform into something akin to just one giant Lacrima crystal, a signal that the R-System was ready for the sacrifice, an easy matter with the large amount of slaves in their possession. The Tower of Heaven was supposed to reach its final form.

However, the roof had changed to something else.

It was flat and large enough to fit every single member of the cult. Columns lined the outer edges of the roof. The roof itself was patterned erratically with dark grey and light grey. The sky above the roof glowed a ghastly, sickly green and storm clouds swirled around the rooftop in the sky, as if the roof was the eye of a hurricane. A humongous, green moon loomed in the sky, close enough that it could fall down and crush the men as if they were insects. When the last person ascended to the roof, the stairs were sealed, making it impossible to leave.

"What the hell is this? Who the hell was brought back?!" The leader of the cult was nearly peeing himself in fright. The air felt charged with a sort of electricity. Whoever they brought back was powerful and should be grateful to them, but the fear they felt at this presence was ludicrous. The guards all raised their weapons, hoping they could stand a chance against whatever they brought back.

Lighting struck the middle of the roof. The flash of light temporarily blinded everyone present.

"Who are you guys? And what am I doing here?" It was the voice of a teenage boy. He emerged from where the lightning struck, smoke coming off his clothes. He wore a black school uniform with a red armband that red S.E.E.S. His hair was long and blue, the fringe of it covered one eye. He looked... like an average kid? Then the cultists realized he held a wicked looking katana in one hand and a pistol in the other. The guards got cocky. They were scared of this little boy? He was scrawny looking and that sword looked to sharp for him. He looked weak.

"Hey, you little shit! Who the hell do you think you are?! This place is a sacred ground for our god Zeref!" A particularly angry guard shot an arrow at the strange boy. The arrow whizzed through the air, heading straight for the boy's head. The boy caught the arrow before it reached him with his left hand and then grasped it hard, snapping it by doing so.. The boy looked at his hands oddly.

"I've only ever fought Shadows... How could a regular human compare? Was I always this strong?", The boy said, still looking at his hands. He turned to the guard that shot an arrow at him. He tilted his head curiously, a genuinely puzzled expression on his face.

"Why did you fire an arrow at me?" The guard started sweating. This guy must be a powerful mage! The singular guard calmed himself. He was just a kid. How much damage could he do? He was vastly outnumbered by the trained and deadly guards surrounding him. He stood no chance. The captain of the guards saw this short exchange and smirked.

"All charge!" The captain yelled. Every single guard charged the strange intruder. A myriad of arrows shot forward at the boy, intent on skewering him. The arrows hit nothing, passing through the air. The boy stood several feet away from his original location. The boy looked perplexed. He continued to look perplexed as he dodged the swords and spears coming toward him at inhuman speeds.

"I'm not on Tatsumi Port Island. There aren't any guys with swords and spears there. Perhaps I am in another world? But why do these guys seem so slow in comparison to me? Perhaps there is a difference in gravity and I'm in a different world?" The boy was asking himself these questions as ducked under a sword swipe, sidestepped a spear, leapt over a battle axe aiming to disembowel him, and sidestepped several swords that came at almost the exact time. He was dancing through the battlefield and he was barely paying attention.

"He's only human, guys! We can kill him!" The guards all shouted in approval and came at the boy more recklessly.

"I have to fight these guys don't I? Well, I'll try not to kill them. I'm not sure if I can with all this power I feel I have, though. Damn, I'm lonely, talking to myself like this. Where's Junpei when you need him?" The boy sighed and reversed his sword, the blade now pointing away from the enemy. He felt he could keep them all alive with this method of wielding. At least, that was what he hoped for. His sword couldn't cut now, but it could sure as hell break some bones.

The boy continued to dance through the battlefield, this time swinging his sword at every man with masterful precision. One man charged him with an overhead swing. The boy sidestepped to the left and swung his sword against the back of the guard's neck. Several arrows shot at him. He ducked beneath them and then sprang forward, slashing the backs of the necks and heads of the other guards, trying not to kill them. A guard with a poleaxe swung in a broad horizontal arc at the boy, who then jumped above it and landed an overhead swing of his sword on the guard's skull. It was easy, terribly boring for the boy. At one point, the non-guard cultists rushed at him with knives. The boy knocked them unconscious as well. Save for one. The boy picked him up by his shirt and raised him a few feet above the ground. His eyes drilled into those of his enemy's before he smiled.

"Hi."

"H-h-hello." The cultist responded nervously. He started shaking.

"Lovely day, isn't it? Well, there are storm clouds and whatnot but still pleasant day overall, wouldn't you say? Well, now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, I want to know where I am and what the date is, please? My friends may or may not be dead and may or may not be close to this place. And, as a bonus question, why am I so strong?" The boy asked politely despite holding the cultist up into the air by his shirt.

"Y-you're at the T-t-t-tower of H-h-heaven l-located on a s-small island on the coast of the C-c-c-c-caelum Kingdom south of Fiore. Y-year X776. A-a-and a-aren't you a m-m-mage, sir?" The cultist stuttered out the location. The strange boy knocked him in the temple with the back of his sword after dropping him. The way to the stairs opened up miraculously, as if it were waiting for him to finish. The boy strolled casually towards them, his hands in his pockets. His sword was strapped to his side and his gun was holstered.

"So... I'm not on Earth. Or I am, but I'm in either the future or the past. The place uses the term mage. It wouldn't be too outrageous to assume that most mages have high physical strength due to their magic. If that's the case, then I must have a large amount of it. Don't I technically do magic? If Personae count as magic, then I must be fairly strong. As for my friends, they probably lived long happy lives. More power to them if they did. They don't need me. Besides, I have unbreakable bonds with them. We're always together." The boy looked up at the sky. The green sky and large moon were gone. "Nyx isn't a problem as far as I know. If she is, then some other hero is probably being groomed to stop her for good. Damn it. I'm monologuing to myself. I'm worse than Ikutsuki. At least he had a captive audience for his madness. Meh, everyone's insane. Igor or Elizabeth probably had something to do with me being here. They always have something to do with the weird stuff in my life. Maybe they-" His voice was cut off as the stairs were resealed behind him, trapping the unconscious guards for eternity, a terrible fate that one could say they deserved.

A small, blue butterfly flew away from its perch on one of the columns lining the edge of the roof. It seemed to carry a message.

_'Here's a second chance.'_

* * *

"Who are you?!" A group of strange looking guards met him at the lower floor. They all held staffs. The boy looked at them curiously. He walked closer to them. This hallway didn't look like Tartarus at all. That confirmed his theory. The boy began to wonder where exactly he was. Fiore and Caelum Kingdom obviously indicated that he was in another world, but what part of it? What was his relative location and the highest level of technology these people had attained?

The guards backed away. Why hadn't anybody else come down? The majority of the group had ventured up there and that boy was not one of them. Was he the resurrected person? He looked so... weak. The captain of the Magical Troops stood strong.

"Men, fire at the intruder! We don't want him freeing the slaves!" The captain pointed towards the boy, indicating their target, as he shouted the command. The boy wasn't expecting them to actually shoot fire out of their staffs. Were these guys 'mages'? The boy dodged the fireballs nimbly, ducking underneath the first only to jump into the air and twist to the right to avoid several more oncoming fireballs. He landed in a crouch and stood slowly, drinking in the confused and slightly fearful faces of his enemies. The boy smiled. They had slaves? Well, there was his objective. Beat the slavers, free the slaves, and then sleep. Or figure out something to do or somewhere to go... but...

Sleep was always first.

He removed the pistol from its holster and put it to his temple, laughing at the expressions of his enemies. This was going to be awesome! He really was insane. And he loved it sometimes.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Who the hell is he?!"

Erza heard the muffled screams of the Magical Troops from above. She knew that guard that had just screamed. He'd been particularly cruel to children. The thought of him getting what was coming to him made her almost smile. Then she remembered she was in a lot of pain. She couldn't move. She sat there, waiting. _"Are we being rescued?"_ It was impossible. But the possibility was still there. There were some people out in the world that would hate slavery, right? Maybe a whole bunch of them banded together to fight the guards and free them? Erza hoped so. She had never truly felt as much hope as she did this time.

A few minutes passed since she heard the last scream as she laid in her cell, unable to move. She heard the sound of rushing feet down the hallway. Not armored boots, but actual bare feet. She knew that sound very well.

Her cell door was opened. Nearly all her friends rushed to her. Simon, Milliana, Wally, and Shô hugged her tightly, crying. Whether they were crying out of joy or sadness was a mystery. They were just overcome with emotion out the outrageous events which had taken place. Standing at the door was a tall, blue-haired, older boy with another, smaller, blue-haired boy tucked under his arm. This strange savior was carrying Jellal with him. Jellal didn't seem to be moving. He was unconscious.

"So you're Erza? Well, according to these fellows, you're the last of them. I've freed all the slaves. It wasn't a challenge. These guys are like level 1 Mayas. Absolute cannon fodder. I managed to beat them all without a single death, too. Can you believe that? Anyway, I should probably heal you up. It's rude to just sit here and watch you in pain like this." The boy placed Jellal on the floor. He removed his gun from his holster and pressed it against his temple. Erza was speechless. A suicide right after being rescued?! What kind of fairy tale ending was this?

"No, mister!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Please don't do it!"

"You're too cool to die!"

He pulled the trigger.

A figure appeared behind him. The large figure was pure white and possessed hair similar to the boy who had summoned it. A large white object was situated behind its back and the body of the being was heavily mechanized. The kids all felt the warmth that the being exuded. They felt that they were finally safe, that all the accumulated pain over the years was suddenly removed. It was as if they were not allowed to feel pain in the presence of what could only be called a savior.

"Salvation." The strange boy spoke a single word and in that instant, everyone in the cell was consumed in a bright light. Their scars faded, wounds closed, bruises healed, and Erza's eye socket was no longer empty. Against all odds, her right eye had grown back. It was a healing magic that was supposed to be impossible. The boy cut Erza free with his sword and helped her to her feet. All the children looked awestruck and speechless, unable to comprehend the magical power of this hero.

"There we go. Are you all right? To be honest, this is the first time I've ever tried this spell on someone who was missing a body part. It is quite a handy spell to have. Now come on kids, the rest are waiting outside. We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" The hero said as he turned to leave. Jellal woke up and rubbed his head, expecting a bump of some sort. When he found none, he was perplexed. He turned to the hero, who was already was walking out into the hallway.

"Who are you? Are you a mage?"

The hero smiled and continued walking.

"My name is Minato Arisato. I am just a lone hero on a never-ending Journey..."

The children unfroze from their state of pure awe and rushed towards their hero, hugging his legs and making it hard for him to walk. Minato lifted his legs higher to continue to walk, the children laughing as he did so.

"Awesome!"

"You're so cool!"

"Thank you!"

"Be my dad!"

* * *

Minato mentally fist-pumped. He was so cool! He normally wasn't a showboat like Junpei, but he needed to be awesome sometimes as well. _'Thanks for the lessons on cool one-liners, Shinji and Akihiko...'_

* * *

All the slaves were gathered in front of the tower. Their chains had been cut and their oppressors knocked unconscious, some perhaps were even killed. The mysterious hero had saved them all, not letting even a single one get hurt. The children saw him as a true hero. A mage of the highest caliber and moral character. The children decided among themselves to become mages like the boy who saved them. Angel, Racer, Cobra, Richard and Midnight had taken to that idea especially. They decided that they would one day create a group that saved people from similar conditions. They did not know at the time that they were planning on creating a Guild.

The front doors opened. Their savior and the children emerged. Minato was met with thunderous applause. All the slaves looked healthy. He had apparently healed them as well, a tremendous miracle. All the former slaves were beaming brightly at them, beyond ecstatic at what had happened today. It was an impossible event that could only begin to be described as a miracle. Erza began to cry. Tears silently streamed down her face at the spectacle before her. A miracle had come to pass. The impossible had become possible. They were finally free! This day would become known to her as the best day of her life. As well as the best day of everyone else as well. Erza shoulders shook silently as tears continued to flow. They were uncontrollable tears. Erza felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Minato, the hero who had saved her. She hugged him tightly, still crying. He patted her on the head gently, looking down at her with a comforting smile on his face.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Minato said softly. He really had a soft spot for kids. Maiko was proof enough of that. The other kids gathered around him and hugged him, crying with joy. Soon all of the slaves gathered around him, hugging him or thanking him profusely. It was a mass love-the-hero-fest. Minato felt way too crowded. And a bit dizzy. Erza spoke up.

"T-that's not it. I'm just... happy. Who are you? Where did you come from? Why did you save us?" She was truly curious as to who her hero exactly was. He had appeared out of nowhere, like an angel sent from Heaven. Suddenly the Tower of Heaven had a different meaning in her mind. Could it have something to do with Minato?

"I'm Minato. I thought you already knew that. And I came from-"

Minato suddenly collapsed in a heap from magic exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: What?! Another story? I felt inspired. There aren't many Persona Crossovers that are of a higher quality out there, so I'm going to try my hardest to make high quality stories for you guys. Will this slow the progress of my other stories? Probably not. I'm just waiting for the inspiration to kick in.

Anyway, is Minato God-like? No. The cultists are easy. Erza alone beat the mages with just basic requip magic. Minato is S-Class Mage level at least, though. We'll see the depths of his power later.

So, I'll continue this if you guys like it. If not, then... oh well. Another idea bites the dust. But I hope you guys like it. Minato's going to dramatically change (and already has) the storyline of Fairy Tail and we may even see some Persona characters emerge into this world. Only time will tell. So...

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE. **Pretty please with Fairies on top?


	2. Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

**A/N: I was going to update The Empty Sea, then M1N470, and then come back to this, but I'm not inspired enough to finish the chapter of The Empty Sea I had started. M1N470 is in the works, but not yet fully written. This story seemed to be getting popular, so I thought 'Why not update this? I feel inspired.' And I have very little writing time lately due to college apps and tours, so... yeah. Life sucks sometimes. Now...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind."_

_— Igor_

* * *

Minato woke up with a start. It was odd. He had partially been expecting to see a familiar blue room or the bland scenery of when he had been the Great Seal. It had been horrible, being trapped as that statue. The inability to move his limbs for who knows how many years was not a pleasurable experience. Erebus was constantly bothering him as soon as it reformed and it was just plain annoying. He couldn't talk, complain, or even greet his friends when they visited him for the first and last time. Elizabeth had been his only companion for years, but she vanished too, leaving him alone for all eternity. Or that was what he had thought.

Perhaps she was the reason behind his unsealing? He didn't know how he had arrived at this strange place. He didn't understand what their definition of mages were, why he had collapsed after only using healing magic (and a small bit of combat magic), or where he even currently was. He took in his surroundings, trying to get a grasp of where he was. He was in a comfortable bed in a blandly decorated room. White sheets and a similarly colored blanket covered him and his head lay on a thick, fluffy, white pillow. It was soooothing. The place looked like... '_A hotel room? Or is it an inn here in this world?' _He thought to himself. There was a old, wooden cabinet directly across from him. To his right was a window. He peered out of it to find that he was in a city of sorts. It was a bright, colorful town. People were bustling about, going through their daily lives with smiles on their faces. Vendors had stalls lining the streets, trying to sell their interesting goods. It definitely was a medieval setting. It was peaceful. This wasn't the world he fought for, he was sure of that now, but it was a good ideal world. There was no perceivable crime or pollution, no hidden hour in which water turned to blood, and no Shadows. Minato almost wished he lived in this world. He could live a nice peaceful life here if he wanted. He turned his head away from the window. There was a door to his left. He heard footsteps coming.

The door opened. A redheaded little girl walked in, carrying a tray of food. She was the girl Minato had saved last and freed. _'__Her name is... Erza, right? Why is she here?'_ She looked surprised when she noticed he was awake, but then smiled and continued forward to place her tray on the nightstand near the bed. Minato hadn't noticed the nightstand. He mentally shrugged. Wouldn't be the first time he didn't notice something. Erza was wearing a white blouse with a blue ribbon around her neck and a blue skirt. She looked very pleased to see him and sat down on his bed, the bed slightly sinking under her added weight.

"I'm glad you're awake. You had us all worried. You've been sleeping for a whole week, Minato! Do you do this often, scaring people like this?!" She suddenly went from cool and pleasant to outraged. _'Oh, please don't tell me she's like Mitsuru. Please, please don't!' _Minato thought, fearing an Execution. He had experienced one of those Executions after him and Ryoji were caught in the hot springs. Ryoji tried to talk his way out of it, but he couldn't talk his way out of a paper bag with holes in it. Akihiko and Junpei somehow got away... the bastards. Executions were the worst thing you could possibly experience. It was literally being frozen alive and left for a night. The freezing was due to Persona magic so it couldn't kill you, but it kept you awake, aware, and cold. It was like being trapped in the Great Seal except you couldn't sleep and were constantly shivering from the intense cold. Minato, deciding she was probably as impatient as Mitsuru was as well, decided to answer her and not keep her waiting. Girls can be scary, no matter the age!

"Yes, I've done this before. Don't worry. I'm a trained professional... at sleeping. I'm sure many people could vouch for me on that. Anyway, mind telling me where I am and where all the other slaves went after they were freed? Because right now it's just you and me and... I'm not your daddy." He said, rubbing the back of his head as he spoke. He wanted the girl to be calmed. If there was anyone better in the world at sleeping then Minato was, they must be dead or in a coma. The last time he slept for a week was his after he first awakened his power. Coincidence? Maybe. His life was already weird enough as it was without him asking to many questions. Leave it to some other Wild Card to find the Truth of everything.

Erza blushed furiously. Was this... a crush? Or hero worship? Or even embarrassment? Minato had enough little girls promising to grow up and marry him (Maiko was more than enough! It was just... creepy.). She opened her mouth and began to speak, "We are in Magnolia Town. Rob, one of the slaves you freed, is part of a mage Guild called Fairy Tail here. After you freed us we all went our own ways. Rob and I came here and brought you with us. My friends and I decided to be great mages...", She blushed an even deeper shade of red, now matching her hair color," like you." Her blush lessened considerably as she continued, but was still constant for some reason. "We all decided to go our separate ways and learn our own magic in our own Guilds and then we would become the strongest mages in the world together. We played rock-paper-scissors for who got to go with you. I won." She finished seeming proud of herself. Minato was impressed she could speak so calmly while blushing (and also noticed she avoided the whole 'daddy' comment completely). They just handled him like a prize?!... Well, he didn't really care. He had nowhere to go anyway. Maybe he could join a Guild and use Persona to save people just like he used to? He could look for a way home, but at the moment it seemed impossible. If anyone were to know a way for him to go back, it would be a mage anyway. Yeah. New Plan: Join Guild, sleep, save people, sleep, learn a way home, and then sleep. Good plan.

He started to get out of bed. Erza jumped off his bed. The white sheets fell off him, revealing he had been sleeping in his clothes. He shrugged. It wasn't the first time he slept in his clothes and it wouldn't be the last. He stood and stretched his arms, rolled his neck back and forth and twisted his upper body left to right. One always has to stretch after a good nap. He looked at his food. There was tea, bread, and a soup of some sort. It looked chicken soup. And it all was seemingly homemade. Odd.

"I brought you food. Now you finally get to eat it! And it's not like I was bringing it everyday or anything! Or I spent hours trying to make it or something! It was just you... uh... me... Rob!... uh... I was just... uh..." Minato smiled. She was a bit socially awkward from what he gathered, but she was a good kid. She'd grow up to become a fine mage. Probably powerful too. He could sense she had some sort of power. It was a skill he had acquired ages ago. Normally he could only sense the power of Persona users, but this place was different. Perhaps he had been sensing magic the whole time? Which reminded him..

"Thanks for the food. As for you being a mage, who exactly is going to train you?" Minato asked, genuinely curious. Do these mages go on apprenticeships or is there a school? Did she already have someone in mind to train her? If so, then who? Maybe this mage could teach Minato a thing or two. Like teleporting or flight. That would be awesome.

And it would make Junpei totally jealous. Score. Oh, wait... Junpei wasn't around. No Score.

"Please be my teacher!" She suddenly dropped to the floor and bowed, a position used when asking an _extremely_ big favor. She was submitting her future to him. He had her life in his hands. How unfair. She wanted him to be her teacher?! Minato could sense that the power she had wasn't related to a Persona. What could he possibly teach her? The only thing he did was shoot himself in the head to summon deities and demons to destroy things! And she didn't have the Potential to do that. He checked her power again. There were several familiar fluctuations in it. It seemed more related to...

Minato smiled. He knew what to teach her. And it was the most awesome power he had aside from Personae.

"Stop prostrating yourself. I'll be your teacher," She stood up instantenously, eyes shining brightly. She was pretty much bouncing in joy. He held up a hand and continued, "I can only teach you a few things. You'll never be able to summon beings like I can, but I can teach other stuff that I know. You'll hate me while I teach you. But I think you'll like it after you learn it." He smiled, mirroring her expression. Erza looked a little bit nervous.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"We're going to activate your magic. It feels dormant. So we need to wake it up." Minato said as he finished tying the final knot. Stress was always the best way to wake up a power. Persona required you to shoot yourself in the head. So the same rule must apply to all magic, right? He stood back and looked at his masterpiece.

"Sensei! How is this going to wake up anything!" Erza was squirming beneath her bindings, her voice incredulous and outraged.

Erza was tied up and hanging upside down over a waterfall. The roar of the waterfall was deafening. Minato stood at the nearby cliff holding a rope that was connected to the large pulley system he had constructed that was keeping Erza from falling. Next to Minato was a small knife on a pedestal. Minato smirked and sat down, still holding onto the rope. _'Thank you for buying all this, Rob.' _He thought. Rob was fairly wealthy and more than happy to give Minato, his hero, the money needed to buy supplies to train Erza. Minato's money was no good here, so he would take what he could get.

"Well, the waterfall is fairly loud. The noise alone could probably wake it up, but I strongly doubt that. I researched a bit into the magic of this world and used the knowledge of my own magic to construct this surefire way to awaken your magic. I can sense that your magic has something to do with equipment. So... you need to equip this knife and cut yourself free within 2 minutes. I tell you now that I am insane. I will let go if you fail. If you cut yourself free, then grab onto the rope and use it to swing over here. It's fairly simple." He shrugged and turned a small hourglass upside down with his left hand his right still holding the rope. Erza began to struggle fervently, but found it useless.

"Use your magic." He said plainly, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Erza growled.

"Stop saying that like it's easy! Who taught you to use magic?!" She screamed at him, exasperated. Minato shrugged again and stated, "Myself." The look on Erza's face was priceless. She began to wriggle even more furiously.

She continued to struggle as the sound fell in the hour glass. There was now one minute left. Nothing was happening, no magic was awakening. The sand continued to fall and nothing was changing. Then there was no more sand left to fall. Minato sighed. He had a feeling he'd be doing a lot of that. He couldn't let her go, but time was running out. Minato loosened his grip on the rope before quickly tightening it, causing her to fall a few feet and almost scaring her to death.

"Aaaaaah!" She screamed in a high-pitched tone as the dagger shot off the podium and straight to her, floating around her head. Minato smiled. He did it. He was never going to let her fall, that was just to scare her. This had been a perfectly safe training exercise. And then he noticed that the dagger she summoned slice straight through the rope holding her up. She plummeted, screaming at the top of her lungs the entire way.

"Oh, shit!" He cursed as he leapt off the cliff side and dove after her. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!" He fell faster and faster, trying desperately to grab onto the rope binding Erza. He drew closer and closer to her as they fell, both screaming. He reached out, his hand barely missed the rope the first time. The force of him thrusting his hand out cause him to spin in the air, causing him to lose precious time. They were running out of cliff side fast and closing in on the water. He reached out his hand once last time. If he didn't make it this time, Erza was as good as dead. He might survive the fall, but she had no chance. Erza's face turned to him, tears leaving her eyes and flying up into his face. He had to make it. He mustered all his strength and pushed forward to grab her. His ar was getting closer, closer, and closer still before...

He grabbed her. He hugged her to his body and turned in the air so that they would fall on him. He would at least shield her with his body if his idea didn't work out. Minato quickly pulled his Evoker out of his body and summoned a Persona, he didn't care which and wasn't going to pay attention to what he had summoned as long as it had-

"Magarudyne!"

A large amount of air rushed upwards underneath them, cushioning their fall and forming a large pillow of wind beneath them. They continued to plow into it, slowing down as they did so. _'Come on! Make it in time!' _They stopped in midair for a moment a few feet above the surface of the water before they fell, this time with far less momentum. Minato emerged from the water still holding the tied up Erza.

"I'd say that was a successful training session." The glare Erza gave Minato was indescribably deadly. Minato laughed and swam over to the edge of the water. Next was learning how to use her magic. Minato felt he really was insane sometimes. It came with the multiple residents of his skull. Which, since he had obtained the Universe Arcana, numbered 170. He still didn't know what else the Universe Arcana had changed about him, but he had a feeling it would change things drastically.

* * *

"Sword! Summon your sword now!"

"Ah! It's not coming out!"

"Try harder! No! You're not doing it right! You know what? You don't need me for this. Wake me when you need me."

"Sensei! You just woke up a few minutes ago! I need your help!"

Rob sat in his chair outside, smiling. They were in a grassy clearing just outside of Magnolia Town. Sitting beside him was Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and old friend of Rob. Each had their own lawn chair they were relaxing in. They were watching the hero, Minato, teaching his new apprentice, Erza. Minato was apparently trying to each her a form of Requip magic that instantaneously worked for armor and weapons of all kinds. It sounded good in theory, but seemed nearly impossible to teach (this could be attributed to the fact that Minato was sleeping nearly the entire time he was supposed to be teaching her). Erza was trying to summon forth a broadsword that Minato had apparently shoved into her head. And it disappeared inside her without leaving a wound. According to Minato, this was a skill put into his brain by "two weirdos in a blue elevator" and that it worked by storing the weapon (or armor) inside the subconscious and using the subconscious and conscious parts of the brain simultaneously to bring it out of "the realm of the subconscious through the rift between the subconscious and unconscious realms". It sounded absurd and impossible. At least until Minato began summoning a multitude of weapons. He summoned spiked gloves, guns, rapiers, broadswords, axes, knives, and katanas of all kinds out of thin air. He was a walking armory.

"I already told you what to do. Stick out your hand and visualize where you want it to appear. In your hand. Once you get good enough, you should be able to do things like arm other people, bring forth armor, or summon multiple weapons at once. After that, who knows what you will be able to do. Now, goodnight."

"Seeeensei! Wake up! You're supposed to be teaching me! I'll punish you!" Erza was yelling at Minato, who was now laying on the ground.

"I don't care. I'm your sensei. You asked to be my student. I can stop teaching you whenever I want. Think of this as independent study." He curled up into a ball and began to sleep.

"Awwwwww!"

Makarov and Rob chuckled at the scene before them. Minato was trying very hard to go to sleep. Very, very hard. He was laying on the grass, snoozing softly, curled up into a ball. Erza kicked him in the stomach, only to grasp her foot in pain as she squealed. And she was wearing shoes. She bounced around on one foot as Minato continued to sleep peacefully. It was like a comedy. Rob chuckled.

"What do you think, old friend? Are they Fairy Tail material?" Rob asked Makarov, his eyes still watching the scene with a tint of amusement in them. Makarov laughed.

"They will be a fine addition to the family. Grey and Cana are tired of being the only kids around, Erza will be a welcome addition. I'm curious about Minato's power, though. It is unique. He does not summon Celestial Spirits or uses keys, yet he summons beings and uses Requip magic. Once Erza learns her magic she can join. Minato can join immediately. Although I'm sure he'll be too preoccupied to join until he finishes his lessons." He said, grinning widely. He was always happy to let another person into the guild. He was now getting two more members! They would have to have a feast! A big one! The members of Fairy Tail were always looking for reasons to party. But then there were the property damages he would have to pay for...

"I did it, Sensei! I did it! Were you watching?!" Unfortunately, her sensei was asleep, yet again.

Poor Erza. It would be worse when Minato would start to teach her how to use the weapons. It's really embarrassing to lose to a teacher who fights you while he sleeps. And then wakes up and wants to actually "start".

* * *

_(One month later)_

Minato walked in to the Fairy Tail Guild. It was a nice looking place, like a bar and restaurant. There was a lot of wood everywhere, it all looked flammable. There were several wooden tables and chairs, each filled with unique looking people, and a board off in the back filled with pieces of paper. There was a second story that Minato couldn't see anything on. Minato really hoped they kept any fire mages they had or under control. Minato wasn't jealous of anybody who would have to pay for the damages fire would cause here. Minato looked beside him at Erza. She stood confidently next to him in shining armor with her hand on the sword at her side that he had given her as a reward for learning the magic he had taught to her. It would be her first and favorite weapon. It was called Balmung, the legendary sword of Seigfried. It was very powerful and gave the user increased health, making it take much more blows to down them in combat. Was Minato actually worrying for her safety? Yeah. He wasn't going to let his only student die when he could have stopped it. He had let Erza pick her own armor. She really liked Heart Kreuz armor for some reason. Minato chalked it up as a girl thing. Erza smiled. She wasn't nervous or shy. Her teacher, her sensei, was with her. There was nothing scarier than his combat training. She strode boldly up to Makarov in the middle of the room and opened her mouth to speak.

"We'd like to join Fairy Tail."

Makarov smiled. Then the whole Guild went nuts.

* * *

There had been a party afterwards, but Minato didn't remember anything at all about it. It all seemed to be a blur. The moment Erza had spoken those words, the place went nuts. Apparently Rob had told them about the powerful mage that single-handedly defeated everyone in the Tower of Heaven and freed all the slaves. Minato was assaulted with questions, challenged, food (the cook was apparently very enthusiastic) and a myriad of other things. Minato pushed the wooden table that was on top of him off to the side. He stood up and stretched, briefly considering going back to sleep. He looked around and noticed the Guild was littered with the sleeping bodies of his new comrades. His nakama. They were now all family. It was a bit moving for Minato. He never had a family before. He considered leaving if they were going to call him family. His family died before, so who's to say it won't happen again? He dismissed the thought and decided to go for a walk. He brushed his hand through his hair and turned towards the door. He then remembered where he had gotten his Fairy Tail mark in all that craziness. It was on his right eyelid and the area around it, underneath his fringe. What the hell inspired him to get it there?

He headed towards the door, watching his step carefully so that he wouldn't step on anyone. When he finally reached the door, there was a young black-haired kid standing there with his arms crossed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His Guild mark was displayed proudly on his bare chest. It appeared as if he was trying to look tough and intimidating. It was hard to get the point across when he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster, mage of Fairy Tail. I challenge you to a fight!" Minato sighed. Apparently not everyone was going to take the stories of him at face value. He looked straight at the kid, his eyes boring into Grays'. Minato saw the fire, no, the icy determination in his eyes. Gray wanted a fight, it didn't matter who he fought. This kid wanted to prove himself, to get stronger. Minato would show this kid the error of his ways. It was way too reckless to challenge an unknown enemy unless you had friends to back you up.

"Okay kid, follow me. And put on a shirt, will you? Gosh, kids these days..." He trailed off as he left the Guild. He heard a singular cry of "Not again!" from behind him before Gray appeared beside him, this time wearing a blue shirt. The two walked together to their battlefield.

* * *

The two were in the same plain that Erza and Minato had worked in for the past month. They faced each other in dueling positions. Minato had no sword out. He had a feeling that cutting the kid open wouldn't be a good way to join Fairy Tail. The kid had a grim expression on his face as held one hand outward, palm facing upward. Minato wondered what his magic was.

"Begin." Minato said, tired of waiting for the dual to start. Immediately, Gray slammed his fist into his open palm and yelled, "ICE-MAKE: LANCE!" Lances made of solid ice short forward at Minato at astounding speeds. Minato stood still, allowing the lances to hit him. The lances all shattered on impact. Gray had focused on making quantity, not quality. Gray looked shocked. His eyes were wide open and he couldn't say a word. He couldn't believe his attack didn't work! It worked on Lyon when they sparred! What was this guy made out of?!

"Is that all?" Minato asked, tilting his head in a puzzled gesture. Gray grinded his teeth together and clenched his fist. Once more he slammed his fist into his palm. This time, however, a sword made of ice formed in his grip. He swung it in an arc, testing it's strength. He looked down at his sword and smiled. This would do the job quite nicely. He looked over to his opponent and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"What's that?! Where did you get that?!" He shouted, pointing at the large object Minato was carrying. It was a long, steel pole with a red sign on the end of it that read, "STOP" Minato smiled brightly and hefted the object over his shoulder with one hand.

"It's a stop sign. So stop acting like an idiot and fight me." Minato taunted him. Gray was getting angry. Who was this guy?! Why was he so annoying and cocky?! He was a newcomer! He was Gray's junior! Gray rushed towards Minato, his sword of ice held high. He was going to show this guy who was boss! He was going to show this guy who was stronger! His years in Fairy Tail made him strong! Like Ur! He was going to-

Minato swung the stop sign in a horizontal arc, taking out Gray in single blow across the face. Gray bounced off the ground like a stone being skipped before he crashed. Minato sighed and scratched the back of his head. When was he going to fight someone strong? Besides gravity, of course.

Minato walked over to the downed Gray to heal him and then haul him over to Fairy Tail.

"Why am I always the babysitter?"

* * *

A/N: Done. I don't feel like writing anymore. I'm tired... do I have to write another author's note? No? I'm doing this to myself? Ah, screw it. I'm going to go have Minato get nearly killed by Gildarts later. Edit: Just kidding!

Minato: Hey!

Shut up. I'm tired. You might lose. Badly. But I honestly dount that you will lose. Universe Arcana does not make you god-like. It has the power to make the impossible possible. Minato used it to create a seal, not attack. As for Elizabeth being strong in P4 Arena, she's NOT human. And she's been fighting Erebus for years and getting stronger each time. If Minato and Elizabeth were to fight again, I dount Minato could win, having been stagnant for years. And 170 Personas? I doubt Minato will even use a quarter of them. But the weaker ones will be good so that he doesn't kill anybody if they aren't that strong.

Anyway, Erza split up with her friends. Jellal went on his way. They all want to be the best mages by going their own ways. This would have had to happen if Jellal wasn't insane and clingy in the canon Fairy Tail. I'll show more of Erza's point of view next chapter to show what happened when Minato was unconscious. There will be plausible reason as to why they split up happened beyond what I've already said. And Minato training Erza. I thought it made sense. How else does Minato randomly switch weapons _inside Tartarus_. Seriously. Tell me. Anyway, it's everyone's favorite...

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!: **

**aurelia arisato: **Gracias para tu palabras. Y mirajen es posible. Yeah! I speak Spanish!

**Mzr90: **Minato will probably be the only Persona user, but don't quote me on that. Things can change. Minato will not age normally. He has the Universe Arcana and he was resurrected using an unfinished, untested system. Can you imagine what that does to your body? As for pairing, I'll probably put up a poll later.

**dracometeo: **He will have his weakness for every Persona. 170 Personae is a ton of weaknesses and a ton of strengths. So... he's balanced.

**NIX'S WARDEN: **OKAY! I LOVE THIS IDEA TOO!

**SlyTrinity: **Nice little ending thing. And yeah, aging is a problem for him. It just won't work! :D

**Guest: **Here ya go. Enjoy. :D

**RoyalTwinFangs: ALL OF THEM. **'Nuff said. :D

**Just a Watcher: **It's harder to write this stuff than it looks. And I have to apply for college... and I'm in the hardest classes in my school... Enjoy. Chapters come out when I feel inspired and have my computer nearby and time to write. :D

**Yuuji Narukami: **Yu Narukami! Again you have appeared! My goodness! Thanks for the kind words! :D

**Chaple: **You're probably going to point out something wrong with this chapter. *Sigh* People always look for the bad stuff. Can we all agree to look for the good things too? And thanks for telling me to "keep up the good work"! :D

**Songbird of the End: **In the Fairy Tail Universe, No Magic = No Strength. Simple as that. The stakes are higher for Minato now because he can't keep spamming stuff over and over again. The Excel spreadsheet would be wonderful (I use P3P and the wiki currently for convenience) and I wish you luck on your own story. :D

**Windraider: **You know... it's kind of funny. I really like your Persona and Fate/Stay Night Crossovers and now you're reviewing my story... I feel famous. :D The kids are all going to separate Guilds to learn their own magic. That way they can meet up and be all the strongest mages (10 Wizards Saints is their goal) together. They will all show up at one point or another. I considered having Jellal stick with Erza, but... meh. It will be much more awesome when they meet up later.

Okay! That's it for reviews folks! Now...

**Question of the chapter:** If you were a mage, what would your magic be?

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. **Pretty please with Mirajane on top? (Sounds so wrong... yet so right. XD)


	3. I Can't Think of a Title

**Chapter 3: A Title You Won't Pay Much Attention To**

**A/N: "King! Why aren't you updating M1N470 OR The Empty Sea?" **

**I don't feel inspiiiiired! I had half of The Empty Sea done, but then I lost it all and now I'm starting to not want to redo it! And I'm not feeling in the mood to write M1N470. This story is getting really popular! And I'm really liking The Celestial Suicide Mage. Now...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_"I've been waiting for someone strong like you... This will be fun"_  
_— Azuma_

* * *

"It's unfair. You cheated. I want another match!" Gray was challenging Minato again, who was currently sitting at a table at the Fairy Tail Guild, with his head resting on the cold, hard table. He was trying to sleep, of course. He didn't have anything better to do for the time being. Erza was on her day of from training. This meant Gray had more time with which to bother him. It hadn't even been a week since he beat Gray in one blow. Gray kept challenging him, harping on about how he used some cheating weapon. It was rather annoying. He couldn't wait until he could go on missions. Minato was going to take his first job as soon as Erza was ready, which she wasn't. The girl was too impatient and reckless. She just needed time to relax a bit more, interact with people, build some Social Lin-

That was it! Minato knew something had been different since he had arrived in this strange world. He didn't Social Link with _anybody_. He had them all maxed with his friends back home, yes, but it felt so odd to try to grow close to people without it. Social Link ranks were a guide that told you how a person felt towards you. It made becoming friends for life much easier and helped with dating and all sorts of things. Without them... Minato wasn't quite sure of how to grow closer to people. He felt so... distant and he didn't even know how to close the distance. He felt like he only truly had been able to get close to his non-Social Link friends in S.E.E.S because of their constant proximity and life-or-death missions. Would that mean he'd have to go through the same thing with a new team to build bonds?

"Leave Minato-sensei alone. Or you will regret it."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me? The little girl with a sword so big she can't lift it?"

"I can, you idiotic pervert. I can lift it high enough to slice you in two. How about I show you?!"

"Yeah, right!"

That was Erza's voice that challenged Gray. She had just strode across the room and glared at Gray. Gray looked like he was about to laugh. Erza gripped the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it out. Sparks flew between their eyes. The rest of the Fairy Tail Guild grew eerily silent in anticipation for what would happen next. This confrontation had been bound to happen sooner or later and some had even started a betting pool as to when it would go down. Gray and Erza did not seem to get along at all. They were both anti-social in different ways. Gray pushed everybody away with his attitude and Erza was just a bit intimidating for some reason. Erza wanted to be a mage, but the only other people she knew had been slaves. Slaves did not have much to talk about it and would, actually, be punished for talking more often than not. Erza only hung aroung Rob and Minato. She was also bad at meeting new people. Gray seemed to have the same problem. They would often argue and go away in immature huffs afterwards. But this time it was different. They looked ready to go out and duel. The two children were very similar. _'__Opposites attract and the inverse is true. People who are similar push apart. That is the theory, anyways_ _It's a bunch of bull_._ These two could be great friends.' _Minato mused to himself. Minato pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, the sound of his chair scraping against the floor drawing the attention of the two children.

"You kids are ruining my sleep. And you know how much I like my sleep. Come with me." Minato stated before grabbing the two children, one under each arm, and proceeding to walk towards the exit. They struggled, flailing their arms and legs in a desperate attempt to break free. They tried pounding his arms and kicking his body, but he did not let go. Minato continued to walk, the other members of Fairy Tail watching on in fascination, some laughing, some just not sure what to make of the situation. The kids could not break free. So they resorted to the next best thing.

"Where are you taking me?! Let go of me or you'll regret it!" Gray shouted, angry at being manhandled.

"No, sensei! Not another Execution! I've been a good girl! I'm trying to defend your honor!" Erza pleaded, fearing that Minato would Execute the two. Erza could get upset with or angry at Minato during her training, but there was one thing she learned never to do. Don't make Minato angry. Erza had only made Minato angry once during training. It was the most terrifying part of her entire training so far. Minato warned her not to make him angry ever again. Needless to say, she learned her lesson very well.

"Ow! What are you made out of?!" Gray tried to bite Minato's arm. He nearly broke his teeth. It was like trying to bite steel or a rock. Needless to say, he learned his lesson very well.

* * *

"You two are very similar. So I want you to be friends. I once knew a kid like you two. His name was Ken. He pushed people away, just like you two do. However, someone died because he didn't want to say anything, didn't want to rely on others. That death forced him to accept he was wrong. I don't want you two to fight and push others away like you have been doing. Bad things will happen if you try to go through life solo. You need to meet new people and learn to be able to trust them, often times with your life. Since you both are similar people, I want you to work together for the time being. Teamwork will help you to be able to understand each other and other people. So for this exercise, attack me. Your goal is to hit me three times." Minato told the children. This plan of training always worked in the manga that Minato read and even the movies too. Two foes must work together to face a greater foe. This was his number one plan. The children were standing immediately across from him in the same grassy plain that Erza and Minato trained in. Minato just called it the Training Field now. It was much simpler. The actual area was just a large clearing in the forest surrounding Magnolia Town, but Minato always saw it as a field or plain. It was too big to be just a clearing.

"Bring it on! I'll take you on all by myself!"" Gray exclaimed, ready for the battle he so desired. He had his palm out and fist raised, looking ready to use his magic. He didn't care about Erza and teamwork. He'd show her who the best was! He'd show everybody how strong Ur was through his own actions!

"No way! I'm not working with him! He's obnoxious, obstinate, and indecent! He's a pervert!" Erza yelled in outrage, forgetting her fear of Minato for the moment, for, once again, Gray was shirtless. Gray seemed to finally take notice of this and was about to run off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gray bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. Minato's grip was painful.

"Did you kids listen to a single word I said? What will it take to get you kids to listen to me?" Minato asked, exasperated, as he turned Gray to face him. He beckoned Erza over an she complied. He placed his other hand on her shoulder. He was scowling. He really didn't like kids that didn't listen. Ken was polite and overall fun, Maiko always just wanted to play, but these kids...

"Become the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Beat Gildarts, then I'll listen to whatever you say." Gray issued a challenge, no, a _dare_ to him. Gray stood proud, unflinching, and pointed at Minato, believing he would either back down, or accept and get beaten. _'Man, this kid is stubborn. He just wants to see me lose. Meh. I'd hate a guy who nearly killed me with a stop sign too... that excludes you Shinji. You're too awesome for hate.'_ Minato mused to himself. Minato looked at Erza. She looked hesitant, perhaps afraid for her teacher, yet excited to see what he would say. She wanted to see a good battle. Minato sighed. People respect strength greatly in this world apparently. Well, Minato would like to be respected.

"Okay. Fine. But when I win, you have to do whatever I say. That's a promise. No complaining, griping, or claiming that I cheated. If I lose, then we'll have that duel you want."

Gray looked like Christmas came early.

Erza did too, but she tried to hide it, opting to look as if the proclamation didn't change anything at all. Her lips tilted up at the corners, however.

Silly Erza. You aren't good at hiding things.

* * *

"Gildarts, I challenge you to a duel." Minato proclaimed lazily, his hands in his pockets. Fairy Tail grew deathly quiet. Everyone looked on in anticipation. It wasn't often people would challenge Gildarts to a duel. Too many people had been sent to the hospital. Those that challenged him with either brave or stupid, often times both. Makarov raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the sanity of the teen issuing the challenge. Erza and Gray could barely keep still. A brown-haired little girl who had been drinking from her glass of milk (which she would switch to alcohol as soon as she was legal, or maybe even before that) stopped and looked on in wonder. A blond-haired boy looked up from the drawing he was creating of himself as the Guild Master, his grandfather beside him. Gildarts looked up from his lone table in the middle of the room. Everybody stayed away from the Crash mage for safety purposes. Anything near him was, more often than not, bound to be destroyed. It was for that reason that Gildarts was a lone wolf, a team of one. Gildarts stared at Minato, sizing him up. Would he find Minato a worthy opponent?

Gildarts laughed out loud as he stood and clasped his hand on Minato's shoulder. "Kid, you have no idea what you're getting into", he turned to Makraov, who was looking down at the scene from the second floor with Rob seated beside him, and shouted, "Hey, is this kid strong enough?" Makarov appeared to be in deep thought for a moment before Rob whispered something in his ear and then he nodded slowly, as if even he was unsure. Fairy Tail went from anticipation to pure shock. Makarov was letting the rookie go against the pro? Gildarts laughed and turned back to Minato, "Okay, kid. But I hate to hold back. Don't disappoint me."

Minato smirked and replied, "Don't worry. I won't." With those words, Fairy Tail erupted into an excited madhouse.

* * *

"Are you sure he can handle him, Rob? He hasn't even gone on a mission yet." Makarov asked his old friend as Gildarts and Minato exited the Guild. The two were seated at the second floor together. They had a private table. Rob looked at his old friend and smiled. Makarov was always the fatherly type, looking after the members of Fairy Tail as if they were his own child. He was the perfect Guild Master in Rob's aged eyes.

"I have a feeling he's been on a lot more than just one mission. As you know, I can detect magical power. That is what allows me to use my own magic, after all. And after sensing Minato's power, I'm almost fearing for Gildarts. This will be match for the ages." Rob said with a grin on his face as he began to slowly stand up. They were going to see the impossible today. What could possibly happen after today? Would the entire balance of Fairy Tail be upset or would Minato prove to be just another failed challenger? Nobody knew. And that was the most exciting aspect of it all.

* * *

Minato and Gildarts were at the Training Field, ready to face off. They stood facing each other, several meters between them. The crowd had retreated off to a distance to allow the two to battle to their hearts' content. Minato pulled out his Evoker from its holster. He doubted physical attacks would work on this guy. He'd try to play it safe and hit him from a distance. If that didn't work, he'd pull out a weapon for close combat. Yeah. Rushing this guy would definitely be a bad idea. The sheer power he exuded was intimidating. It was almost like facing the Reaper all over again. However...

Minato beat the Reaper. Alone.

This guy wasn't Death incarnate.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Minato said. He smiled as he raised his Evoker to point it at Gildarts as if he were going to shoot him right then and there before dropping it to his side, laughing as if he'd just played a small joke. Minato was insane at the strangest times. Gildarts smiled and stood completely still. He pounded his fist into his open palm, cracking his knuckles simultaneously, showing his readiness to fight. This was going to be another boring victory. Him just mopping up the newcomer so they learn to not challenge people out of their league. He wished people would learn already that they weren't strong enough. If they were, he'd find them first. Not the other way around. Makarov may have approved of this kid, but Makarov could be getting senile in his old age. This kid appeared weak no matter how you looked it.

"Come at me." He said confidently. This guy was going to just sit there and expect him to go charging in? Minato wasn't an idiot that would rush into battle recklessly with a strong opponent. He always had Fuuka or Mitsuru giving him information so he could react accordingly. This time, however, he was on his own. He'd take apart this guy from a distance, see how he'd react. Minato put his finger on the trigger and pressed it softly against his temple, the cool metal feeling refreshing. Minato was excited for this fight. His blood was pumping, his heart pounding. Akihiko must have really rubbed off on him. And he was doing all this just so that the kids would listen to him? No, he wanted to fight. He just needed an excuse. A warrior can't stop being a warrior. And he was wonderfully insane. Minato's smile twisted into a feral grin as he pulled the trigger.

"Metatron. Morning Star." _''Let's see if can you stop this.'_

Glass shattered. A steel angel appeared before Minato, bringing with it a wave of awe. The onlookers were speechless. This wasn't a Celestial Spirit. This was something far, far more powerful. This being made Celestial Spirits look like ants in comparison. The audience retreated even further away from the battle. The power unleashed here would be of the most lethal kind. Clouds gathered over Gildarts' head, small wisps of light escaping the clouds every so often. Gildarts smirked and raised a hand over his head. His Crash magic excelled at taking apart magical attacks like this. The boy clearly was uninformed. There was no long range magic that could harm him.

Oh how wrong he was.

Almighty light crashed down from the clouds above, nearly severely injuring Gildarts' in an instant. The light was blinding and carried with it no sound. The only sound was that of Gildarts' Crash magic preventing it from hitting him. But that didn't mean it stopped advancing. He had to put up both hands to try to stop the attack. The light energy surged forward, pushing him more and more. Gildarts fell to one knee, the impact from him falling to a kneeling position causing a small crater to form. _'This kid... he's good.' _Gildarts smiled brightly as he pushed against the attack even more with his Crash magic. Gildarts was destroying the magic at only half the rate it was renewing itself. The attack could not be stopped. It approached more and more, sending Gildarts' hands further and further downwards, closer to his face. It would hit him if things continued like this.

Gildarts was excited, though. This was a foe he could not hold back against. He could go all out. His energy surged, creating an aura of magical power surrounding him. Gildarts pushed and pushed as Minato smiled from a distance. The idea of rushing up to attack Gildarts or hitting him with another attack crossed his mind, but he wanted to see what would happen next. This was not a "battle to the death" type of duel. It was a "see who is the strongest" duel. If there was something more hinging on this, Minato would gladly take advantage of the big opening Gildarts had. But for now, he could play it fairly.

Gildarts, in a last ditch effort, managed to redirect the light towards a far off mountain. The light sped towards it's new target and went right though it, leaving a hole in the mountain. A hole that one could see straight through. To say the spectators were flabbergasted would be a grave understatement. What they had just seen was magic easily at S-Class mage level. And this had come from the new guy of all people? Makarov was impressed. Rob had been right about the boy. He was very powerful.

"That was a good attack. You taught me a valuable lesson, kid. I was taking you too lightly. I'll make sure not to make that mistake again". With those words, Gildarts rushed Minato, who was in shock. Power surged around Gildarts, ripping the ground to shreds as he drew closer and closer to Minato. Minato still couldn't believe it. Not only had Morning Star, one of his most powerful attacks, been deflected, but it also put a _hole in a mountain_! How powerful was he?! How powerful were the two of them? Would he had killed Gildarts if that hit? Minato took note to reign in his attack power when fighting future opponents. Gildarts placed his hand directly in front of Minato and smirked. He had reached his target. Minato snapped out of his trance in that instant, only to see it was too late to do anything.

"Crash."

Everything around Minato exploded, sending him flying into the trees. He crashed through the trunks of several before he finally stopped, leaves and shards of wood raining from the sky. He hadn't been able to block in time. Infinity would have been a good choice back there, had he the time. Now he was flat on his back in an intense amount of pain. He had several broken ribs and what felt like many fractures all over his body. He couldn't risk getting hit again. That magic was meant to completely destroy him. Minato shakily pushed himself to his feet after failing the first time to do so. He spit out a mouthful of blood. _'I'm seriously injured... Is that guy's magic really equivalent to Almighty?'_ Minato took a step forward, wincing in pain as he did so. He had dropped his Evoker, which was currently several feet away. As he took his first step, he heard the sound of shards of broken glass clinking against each other. _'Oh, crap. That's not good.'_ Minato reached into the inner pocket of the jacket of his school uniform. He took the contents out, revealing the remains of his Omnipotent Orb. It was an item he had to carry on his person constantly for it to work. It protected him from all kinds of damage, save for Almighty. It never broke before, despite how many times he'd been hit in the exact same spot. What did Gildarts' magic do?

Minato finally reached his Evoker; it was the middle of a small puddle of water. He bent down to pick it up, the pain he felt spiking as he did so. He became unable to stand and fell to his knees. He raised the pistol to his forehead, nearly dropping it as he did so. He needed to even the playing field a little. Nearly killing him in one hit was not a fair fight. Minato then got a bit of inspiration. He'd use the same move that he'd always use to beat Junpei with. One of his favorite games plus 170 Personae equals...

He pulled the trigger once. He switched his Persona.

Then a second time. He switched his Persona.

Then a third time. He switched his Persona.

Then a fourth time. He switched his Persona.

And then, finally, a fifth time.

* * *

Gildarts waited for his foe to return. He didn't kill him, did he? That would be horrible. The one guy he thought could take it ended up failing to meet the challenge. Gildarts began to walk away, the sounds of the audience's disappointment ringing out. Gildarts was disappointed as well. Things were not supposed to end like this. It was supposed to be a big glorious, fun battle. And he probably just killed some kid, if not fatally injured him. Then he remembered something. He ran his hand through his hair. He'd have to get the body. Gildarts turned toward the direction the kid was sent flying off into. Then Gildarts heard the leaves rustling off in the distance. He turned, place his hand out to stop the projectile magic he knew was coming. He waited. The rustling was drawing closer. It sounded like Minato was approaching fast. Gildarts was excited again.

Closer, closer, and closer was the sound of the rustling leaves. Gildarts waited patiently, but he did not let his guard down. This was going to be the next part of the battle. The round where things got serious. Any second now his opponent would emerge from the for-

It was just a bird. A falcon, to be precise. Gildarts was disappointed. He lowered his head and turned away. His big match really was just nothing. The kid couldn't take a hit. Then he heard the crowd gasp sharply. What could possibly be happen-

"Falcon PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" Gildarts turned just in time to see that a flaming fist in a dark glove closing in on him at an unstoppable speed. The fist collided with the right of his face, sending him straight into the ground, a crater forming as he crashed into it. His face was burnt and, for the first time in a long time, he was injured. A dust cloud formed from the pulverized dirt he crashed into. He opened his eyes, dazed, to see the dust cloud clearing. A figure stood before him, wearing dark, evil looking gloves. It was Minato. The teen smiled at the man in the crater.

"A little Diaharan, Power Charge, Ragnarok for the gloves (glad that Persona made me immune to fire), Tarukaja and -"

Gildarts suddenly fired a blast of Crash magic at Minato only for Minato to suddenly disappear and reappear in the exact same spot, the blast having already missed its intended target. Minato was unharmed despite the blow he had taken from Gildarts earlier.

"-Sukukaja. Then viola! You have one of the most overused terms in gaming. Pretty useful, no?" Minato grinned victoriously over Gildarts. He stood at the edge of the crater, waiting for Gildarts to stand once more. Minato knew Gildarts had no idea what a Falcon Punch was, but it felt good to gloat every now and then. To make everybody see how awesome of a hero he was. He was cool! Oh no...

He was turning into Junpei. The idea shocked him. It made sense now, why he'd chosen to do a stupid Falcon Punch of all things! It was to be a showboat! It was bound to happen eventually, though. Friendship is a two-way street. It is give and take. As Minato was pondering the implications of this revelation, Gildarts got back up to his feet once more, slightly wobbling. Minato turned his attention to Gildarts._  
_

"Ready for round three? We've shown off enough big magical blasts. Let's finish this like men. I want a good fight. I don't want to just throw giant blasts back and forth. Let's make this fun." Gildarts finished with a smile and put up his fists in a fighting stance. Minato did the same, imitating Akihiko's fighting style. The style that almost never lost a single match. Minato then mentally slapped himself for not realizing it sooner. This guy, Gildarts, was like a carefree Akihiko, just like how Erza was like a happier Mitsuru at times (although Minato was trying to break her from that). He knew how to deal with Gildarts. Akihiko would never run out of energy while fighting. Minato would have to beat this guy down with a relentless assault of his fists until he couldn't move anymore. And that meant taking all those blows from Gildarts in exchange. That would be impossible, even if neither used magic.

Wait... blows? _'I've successfully scanned the target.' _Minato grinned as he thought of what Fuuka would say if she was in his position right now. Minato inwardly laughed evilly as he silently switched Personae.

The two faced each other, this time much closer than the beginning. Gildarts threw the first punch, it was a right jab. Minato leaned to the inside to dodge it, then landed his own, much faster jab, the effects of Sukukaja having not worn off yet. Gildarts threw more punches, left cross, right hook, left uppercut, right jab, right cross, left jab, left hook. Minato dodged each attack nimbly, throwing a job or hook in between the punches. The two continued to exchange blows, both moving at extremely fast speeds. It was a dangerous game. The slightest slowing down would cause a multitude of punches to rain down upon Minato, the sheer power behind them would most likely obliterate him. Gildarts didn't need magic to obliterate his enemies. Each punch had explosive power behind it. His strength and magic were one.

Minato could feel the effects of the Sukukaja leaving him. He threw as many punches as he could between dodges, but nothing seem to be working. He didn't have enough time to get anything more than a glancing blow. A combo, the thing that made Akihiko's style so great, was impossible. He needed more time. Gildarts continued to throw everything at Minato. Minato was barely dodging now. He couldn't keep this up. He was going to get hit sooner or later, and Gildarts knew this, if the smirk on his face was any indication. Slower and slower Minato got until finally...

It happened. Minato was pounded relentlessly with Gildarts' punches, their speed coming in at unreal speed. Jab, cross, hook, uppercut, jab, jab, hook, hook, cross. Gildarts threw everything at Minato, enjoying the battle. He was going to win. The kid could ask for a rematch anytime and Gildarts would gladly accept. He now had a sparring partner. And then Gildarts noticed something. His punches were having no effect. He looked at Minato, dumbstruck. Minato smiled so happily it looked evil. And then the tables were turned. Minato pounded his fists into Gildarts' flesh continuously. Punch after punch after punch connected with Gildarts in a seemingly endless stream of punches that never showed any signs of stopping. Gildarts' body shook with each punch. A hook to the head, cross to the stomach, jab to the stomach, uppercut to the head. Minato used everything he learned from Akihiko to beat the living daylights out of Gildarts. Gildarts couldn't retaliate, no matter how hard he tried.

Minato punched for what seemed like an eternity. Gildarts would not go down. Gildarts stood firmly, taking each blow with a gasp of pain. Minato's punches were powerful too. He continued to combo Gildarts.

And then he landed a final left cross to the stomach.

The punching stopped, the pain ceased. Gildarts spit out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth.

"Why did my punches do nothing?" Gildarts whispered as he fell to his knees.

"Kohryu has Null Strike. Punches count as Strike attacks. I didn't even need to dodge. Made for a good fight though." Minato replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world as he shrugged.

Gildarts fell forward into the grass face-first, unable to move. His body had given up before his will. He drifted into unconsciousness with a smile on his face. He'd finally lost to a worthy opponent. It had been a good fight.

The strongest of Fairy Tail remained standing.

And the crowd cheered.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to stop for now. The repercussions of the fight will be next chapter.

Yes, Gildarts' Crash magic has the ability to destroy magic. That means the Omnipotent Orb never stood a chance. You can argue all you want, but I'm not making Minato able to casually destroy everything. The story would be boring. The Universe Arcana makes the impossible possible, as stated by Igor. That doesn't mean it makes him a god. He didn't even use it to attack, but to create a seal to contain Nyx, a normally impossible thing. God-like would just one-shot kill Nyx. Oh and you know how I was going to put how the Jellal and Erza split up in this chapter? I lied. I'll put it up when it makes sense. As for the fight, you'll see that Minato's victory was very close. If he hadn't had switched to Kohryu or continued to fight with magical blasts, I doubt he would have won like he did.

As for Minato putting a hole in a mountain, that was Morning Star. We all know how insanely powerful Morning Star is. Just imagine Armageddon. Although I doubt Minato will ever use his most powerful attacks on anything save Acnologia and Zeref if he fights either of them. Minato doesn't kill people. However, I don't think Gildarts would even had been heavily injured if Morning Star hit him. He's in his prime right now.

And that's another thing. If any characters seem OOC, do remember that this is years before the official beginning of Fairy Tail. And Minato has a way of influencing people's character.

Minato is actually wearing armor. You know how some armor changes your appearance in P3, but others don't? Yeah, it's like that. And his personality really has been affected by each of his Social Links. His base personality is still that of the lazy Minato, however.

And I'm thinking of writing a new fic. Mario fics are all either really happy or full of drama. That annoys me. I want to shatter that. In the most gruesome way possible and with character death.

Oh, and guess what. I took an Arcana quiz. I'm the Fool Arcana! Yay! Now where's my contract?

**REVIEW REPLY TIME! (There's too many! I'm going to have to pick and choose):**

**HolyMage Mouto: **You'll find out about Jellal when it gets to an arc with him in it. :D

**RoyalTwinFangs: **If they're included in the original 170 for Persona 3, then yes. The word 'special' is so... ambiguous. :/

**Tyrant Yoshitsuna: **You know... it's kind of funny. I like your Persona 3/ Fate/Stay Night fic... you like mine. Things have truly come full circle, no? Glad you like my story :D

**Mzr90: **He might take someone else under his wing, though I doubt he's hardworking enough to do it. And Magic Staves? Mystogan style? Well, he isn't S-Class for nothing. :D

**Just a Watcher: **Minato learned to fight while sleeping in order to grind. :D And as for my other stories, as of right now this is most popular and the one that I'm most inspired for. I'll go back to the others when inspiration hits me. :D

**Twinkle Ace:** It was both. Guards were really weak. Minato is powerful, but not too powerful. He can't just break the world. That would be no fun. :'(

**Frostfire613: **He'll interact with the other children next chapter hopefully. And yes, he will become an S-Class mage easily. After all, he just beat one.

**Yuuji Narukami: **Did you just use a bear pun? Teddy, get away from Yu's computer! And for magic... You want the Universe Arcana?! Lol. M1N470 is getting to the horribly canon parts that I just don't like. I'm going to have to force my way through that section to get to the good stuff. So don't expect a quick update there. :'(

**SEESWildCard: **Excalibur? He has it. Excaliblast? If this was Fate/Stay Night and Persona, yes. As it is now, most likely not. And Elizabeth just got a lot of experience from fighting a stronger Erebus solo. And she could also have trained to take him on... And she has the Compendium and no human limits. Minato's skills have stagnated to the point that he isn't a 'kill everything with one hit and never take any damage' type character. He can deal a lot of damage (far more than Natsu when he fought Gildarts), but can't take two hits in a row from Gildarts. It's a double edged sword. And Minato has ALL the weapons! RAAAAAAAGH!

**Twin Judge of Gemini:** Bad news. I have to tell you, I'm not feeling inspired at all on The Empty Sea. I've hit a brick wall there. I might end up putting the story up for adoption if I can't come up with something soon. :'( And yes, Minato will use the weaker Personae.

**BloodTrinity:** I didn't forget about the Omnipotent Orb, but now it broke so he is no longer god-like in any way shape or form. And 'Big Boss'. Isn't cheating. But something else is... I'm looking at you, Yu Narukami! :D

**Vandenbz: **Like a Beta? I'm not currently looking for one for this story, but if I need one I'll come to you! :D

That's all for reviews for now. I'm going to try to respond to the reviews that ask questions or are just plain awesome. Reviews that compliment me, my writing, or my story are welcome and will help me write faster as well. :D

**Question of the chapter:** If you were Minato, how would you celebrate victory?

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. **Pretty please with a FALCON PUNCH on top?


	4. The First Mission(s)

**Chapter 4: The First Mission(s)**

* * *

_"Let's get on with our first lecture, on the basics of magic. Who can use magic, and who cannot? That'll be our starting point. Some of you might think that magic lets you do absolutely anything... Pulling pranks on people, hurting your enemies... If that's what you think, then you'll never learn magic. It's true of both eastern and western sorcery... Those with wicked hearts will either be powerless, or will be driven to ruin. There's one more thing that can't be forgotten when learning magic. That is... a "master." You should aspire to become as good as your predecessors, especially if you're studying difficult magic." — Mr. Edogawa_

* * *

Minato hefted Gildarts over his shoulder and walked off the battlefield. He had won the battle, defeated his enemy, and become the strongest in the Guild. Overall, it was a pretty successful Tuesday. At least, Minato thought it was Tuesday. Did this world have a different calendar? Because it sure felt like an average Tuesday to Minato. Definitely not a Monday. And he felt too sleepy for it to be Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Wait. He was always sleepy. So how could he know what day it was? A frown crossed Minato's face as he pondered this. Well, at least he won. Perhaps he could celebrate? How? ...He'd sleep.

"Sensei! That was amazing! How did you do that?! Can you teach me?!" Erza ran over to him nearly bouncing in joy. '_My sensei is the strongest! He may be lazy, but he's awesome! I'll be the strongest in no time!' _Erza excitedly thought to herself. Minato smiled and shook his head. She was bouncing up and down at the prospect of being able to "inherit" the strength to beat Gildarts. A frown crossed Minato's face. He never told her why he only taught her the "Requip" magic, only that she couldn't use his magic. Apparently, she interpreted that as "I'll teach you when you're ready." Oh, boy.

"Erza, you can't learn my magic. That was why I taught you the magic that I did. My magic has very strict requirements and only a few people are able to use it. You have to meet those requirements and, even if you could, you won't be able to reach my level." Minato finished and looked back to Erza, in his "wise" explanation he had closed his eyes. She was giving him the most adorable puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Cuter than ever Koromaru's infamous "Mystic Puppy Dog Eyes of Death Perception", a term Minato himself was proud to have coined. However, Erza was a little girl. She wasn't going to accept it unless he got the point 100% across. Minato felt a stab of guilt for what he was about to say next. It would be like telling Junpei he could no longer use Persona, except not as funny because, well, Junpei had funny reactions. He got down on one knee and looked at her in the eyes. He put a hand and her shoulder and began to speak gently.

"Erza, you can't learn my magic. It's impossible for you. Some people from where I'm from once tried to give this power to those who couldn't learn it. Tried to force them to use the magic that is called Persona. The results were three people that suffered immensely throughout their entire lives and slowly died. One found happiness in her end, but the others died bitter deaths at young ages after living a life of evil. I wouldn't wish their fate onto anyone. Especially you, my cute little student." Minato ruffled her hair at the end and gave a small smile. Erza looked a lot more somber at his words, though she had the barest upturning of the lips at the last comment and action. Minato was surprised at how well she took it. She was mature for her age. A lot more mature then he saw during training. Erza walked off in contemplation. Minato swore he heard her say under her breath, "I'll just have to master _this_ magic and beat you with it."

Minato got up to his feet and watched as she summoned her sword and gave it a few test swings as she walked away. He smiled at the scene. She was growing up. If Erza ever wanted to be the strongest, something he knew she did in the deepest sections of her heart, then she would have to beat Minato. Minato welcomed the challenge. He wanted not just a good fight, but the best fight. Perhaps both Fairy Tail _and_ Akihiko had gotten to him.

What Minato didn't know was that Erza had another reason for wanting to be stronger than Minato. Something she kept secret from her sensei and would probably never admit unless severely pressured into answering the right question. It was something she had decided the day she and her friends decided to go their separate ways.

In order to protect someone, you have to be stronger than them.

* * *

"Make me strong like you!"

"You cheated! Gildarts is the strongest!"

Minato did not like kids that much. Maiko: Tolerable. Ken: Awesome. But now he felt like he was surrounded. To his left was Cana, a little brunette that spent way too much time around the bar. She was angry that Minato beat Gildarts for some odd reason. She claimed Minato cheated to be the "strongest mage in Fairy Tail". To his right was Laxus, Makarov's grandson. He was a few years younger than Minato, the oldest of his annoyances. To Minato, he was still a kid. The boy's father was out of town on a mission and the kid was clinging a little bit too tightly to Minato. Laxus dreamed of becoming the Guild Master and making Minato his "number one underling" (a bit of info Minato had to pry from him). However, the boy was quite aloof usually from what he had been told and thus was sort of watching on from a distance. But should Minato move, Laxus would follow. In front of Minato was Gray, who know went from challenging him, to begging to be a student under him. Erza was outside practicing while her sensei was prevented from leaving his table by the kids. Minato envied his student. He dropped his head onto the table and tried to sleep.

"Alright, alright move out of the way, brats. Minato, I want to talk to you. Follow me." Minato looked up to see the speaker. It was Makarov. He was smiling broadly as he approached the group. Minato nodded and then was able to leave the table for once without the kids following him. _'Thank you, Guild Master. You're my hero.'_ Minato really appreciated the help. He followed Makarov up to the second floor. Odd. Minato thought the second floor was only for S-Class mages. Like Gildarts. Who he beat...

Minato had an idea as to what was going on.

The second floor was empty. Makarov looked out over the railing at the Fairy Tail members below him. Minato leaned against a wall near Makarov, relaxing as he waited for Makarov to speak. Old men always took a while to speak. Even Igor did, though he tried to hide. Minato thought they must have a lot of thoughts on their minds. Or they were typically senile. It was all circumstantial in the end. Minato looked down on the Guild members as Makarov did from his position on the wall. They were bustling, happy, and it just seemed like everyone was having a good time. He felt glad for being a part of this Guild. Was this why the second floor was so great? Not only for the higher paying missions, but the sense of pride and belonging this spot had? Minato felt he had a good grasp of what a true S-Class mage was. They weren't just the strongest, they were the proudest, the ones that are meant to most represent Fairy Tail.

"In Fairy Tail," Makarov began slowly, "we have a way of bringing a mage up to S-Class. That method typically involves the mage defeating all the other S-Class mages, who, unfortunately, have a tendency of holding back. You did something abnormal. You just walked in and defeated the strongest S-Class mage in fair combat with all of Fairy Tail watching without Gildarts even holding back. You don't even have a scratch on you, though I have the faintest feeling that you have knowledge of healing magic as well. Am I right?" Makarov chuckled at Minato's surprised face. "Rob has been giving you glowing recommendations. Gildarts even regained consciousness long enough to ask me to do this. I want you to understand that this is abnormal, but these types of things are what make Fairy Tail so exciting. I hereby promote you to S-Class mage. You can now take jobs from the second floor." Makarov smiled proudly at Minato. Minato stared back blankly at Makarov.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that from the beginning. Anyway, that's cool. S-Class mage? Well, I have to work less for more money. Sounds like my type of job. Thanks for the rank up, Makarov." With that Minato jumped off the balcony of the second floor and landed on the first floor. He grabbed a job from the first floor and quickly walked out. He was going to go on his first mission with Erza. That was something he decided on long ago. She was ready enough. It wasn't like they were going to take a dangerous job. He could get lots of money later.

Makarov shook his head as he watched his newest S-Class mage blow off his speech and grab a job from the _first floor_. Of all the things he could possibly do after being told he could get a job on the second floor he decided to do the exact opposite. What an ungrateful brat. Makarov shook his head and smiled slightly. Minato wasn't the only person who reacted that way.

"Damn brat. He fits right in."

* * *

"What are we doing here, sensei?' Erza asked her master. He held out a finger to her lips to silence her as he stared ahead stoically. She bit his finger, forgetting that her sensei was as hard as a rock. Unlike the previous times, it drew blood. Minato pulled away his finger and looked down at it in realization. Without the Omnipotent Orb, he could bleed by normal attacks. This was not good. While he was very powerful in this world, he didn't have the body structure of most of the mages here due to the fact that, well, he wasn't from this planet. He was at a major disadvantage. He could deal out as much damage as the best of them, but he could probably be destroyed if he got hit too many times. Or even hit once by the stronger people. He was lucky his armor, which for some odd reason came as an exact replica of his normal S.E.E.S. outfit, was barely able to withstand Gildarts' attack. He would have to switch to a less powerful armor until he could either get it repaired or get a new set of armor that was better.

Erza looked at Minato's finger in wonder. Her teacher never bleeds. Why was he bleeding now? Did she get stronger? Or did he get weaker? "Sensei, your finger is ble-" She was cut off by the door to the building they were standing in front of opening. They were in front of an apartment building. It was rather new in town. In perfect condition, it would be a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. The building overlooked one of Magnolia's water canals and a nearby bridge. However, the place had been trashed during a duel between two Fairy Tail mages a few weeks ago. Minato hadn't been in Fairy Tail at the time so he didn't know the names of the individuals. The landlady stepped through the open doorway and gave a strained smile to the duo.

"I'm so glad that you're here. The shovel, bricks, mortar, and plaster on the side of the building. Good luck!" She walked off briskly, leaving Minato and Erza alone. They were silent for a moment. A gentle breeze blew by. Minato enjoyed the silence. Finally, no kids were bothering him to train them or calling him a cheater or just wanting to follow him. Minato suddenly felt a little bit of sympathy towards Akihiko. That guy had always been swarmed by fan girls. Minato only had to escape a couple kids. _'Akihiko, wherever you are, I'm sorry I sold you out to the fan girls that one time and blamed it on Junpei. I understand your pain a little.'_

"So we're supposed to-" Erza spoke up finally before being cut off by Minato's abrupt, machine like words.

"First mission. No magic. This is training. Understood?" Erza understood. Minato only spoke like this to her when there was something important to be done. When she was about to do something pivotal to her development as a mage. He was giving her a job, a duty. It was her responsibility as a mage to do this. She was going to become stronger through all this. She pumped her fist with a determined look on her face, but then turned to Minato. There was something bugging her about all this.

"Yes, sensei. But... what are you going to do?"

"Why I'll be doing the most important job of all, Erza."

That day, Minato got enough sleep for once.

* * *

"Thank you so much! It looks so beautiful!" The landlady was ecstatic at the sight before her. They had finished the rebuilding after a week of working. Once Minato slept through the first few days, he used Sukukaja to speed himself up enough to speedily finish it. The building project had a time limit, one that they barely met. They didn't have the fastest time, something that Erza blamed Minato for, but they got it done. Now it was time for the reward.

"As per your request, the remaining mortar, bricks, plaster, and other remaining construction tools are yours. What do you plan to do with them?" The landlady asked. Erza was shocked. This was their reward?! Construction tools? Yeah, Erza was stronger, but this was her first job! Shouldn't she get a reward? What about money for food? They couldn't live off of Rob forever! What was her sensei thinking?! Now Erza was angry. It was training, yes, but they needed money too!

Minato smiled and looked towards a distant mountain. The same mountain that his attack had put a hole in. He turned towards the landlady and grinned as he picked up a sack full of the construction equipment and hefted it over his shoulder. He pointed at the mountain with a hole in with his free hand.

"I'll tell you now so my student doesn't blow up later. We're going to build a home in the mountain." He said brightly. The landlady nodded at that, although she was a bit confused, and she entered the apartment building. Once again, it was quiet. Minato and Erza were alone. Minato rather liked the sile-

"WHAT?!" Erza accidentally shouted. Minato winced at the loudness of her voice. So much for silence. He turned towards Erza. Minato ruffled her hair with his free hand. He began to walk away towards the mountain. Erza began to follow him, bombarding him with questions. Did he know how to build a house? How would they make a house in a hole in the mountain? Why would he build a house there? How the heck would they even get up there? How would they get down? Was Minato even more insane than she had already gathered? Were they really going to live together?

"I told you I'll be doing the most important job of them all. Now let's make the hole a bit bigger, shall we?" Minato said as he pulled his Evoker from its holster. Erza ran up and grabbed his arm right as he was about to place his Evoker to his head. He looked at her, surprised. _'Oh, right. Probably not a good idea to attack the mountain from here. I might do some property damage.'_

"But what about money?! We need money for food and cake and construction and cake!" Minato was so close to face-palming. It was not what he was expecting from her, to be honest. However, Rob had been treating her to cake lately. A bit too much, it seems. She had a major sweet tooth. He let out an exasperated sigh. The destruction would have to wait. Damn. Minato was looking forward to it.

"I'll do a job, get money, build the house, and make you the biggest and best cake ever. If I do that, will you let me do what I want?"

"You promise? You're not going to fall asleep and forget like you usually do?"

"...Fine." It hurt Minato to say that. Physically. The prospect of no sleep was like the idea of Akihiko breaking his arm and being unable to fight. It sucked. But who was to say she would be around on his next job? He was S-Class, after all. He could go alone. He could sleep as much as he wanted.

Erza looked so happy that it must have hurt. Seriously. Why was she so apathetic around the other kids (save for Gray... speaking of which, wasn't Minato going to make them friends? Must have slipped his mind.), but energetic around Minato? The sudden transitions had to be bad for her facial muscles. _'She should take a page from my book. Keep the same facial expression and you won't get any face cramps.' _Minato mused. Then he thought how true it was that he had the same expression on his face most of the time. And then he felt depressed.

Poor Minato needed more facial variety.

* * *

Minato's next job was simple, from the second floor, and he was going solo. It was a job that involved loads of danger and damage, but little pay. Fair enough. All he had to do was defeat a member of Dark Guild that was terrorizing a town each night. Dark Guilds were Guilds that took jobs like stealing or murder. They broke all the rules and mocked those that followed them. They committed crimes for money. They sounded like the average mercenary group to Minato.

He left Magnolia town later that day, intent on getting to the other town at night so he could get this guy while he was in the middle of terrorizing the town. He'd be hard to find during the day. Minato left the construction supplies at Rob's place, having not started building yet. He could actually hire people with the pay from this job to build his house! It would be strategically placed so he could overlook the town and be very hard to assassinate. He thought briefly into putting permanent defensive magic into the house. It would be ludicrously expensive normally, but Minato could cast the spells himself. Defensive spells would wear off on Persona-users, but who was to say it would wear off if used on building materials.

Minato pondered this as he walked out of the front gates of the town, a bag full of food slung over his back. He stopped and checked the map he had received from Rob (that guy was ridiculously generous. Apparently he believed greatly in power of the "next generation"). He sighed as he looked ahead at the long empty road ahead of him. It wasn't that far to his destination, but still he felt like...

"I should have taken the train to Hargeon Town... But then I would have to borrow from Rob again. I really wish they had yen as a currency here. Oh well, this option is more fun." And with that he put his Evoker to his head.

He really loved Sukukaja.

* * *

Minato arrived in the town an hour later. He could feel the explosions a mile away. He ran up ahead towards where the damage got worse. The town would normally be a beautiful town with stone streets and colorful buildings. However, it appeared the Dark Guild member was certainly terrorizing the town. It was a port town known as Hargeon Town. And... It was on fire. People were running around panicked; many threw themselves into the water to put out the fires on their clothes. A boy had his dog clutched to him as he hid in an alleyway and cried as fireballs bombarded the once peaceful town. Joy. At least the Dark Guild member wasn't aiming to hit people. There were a lot of injured, but no charred corpses in the street right now. How long that would last, Minato did not know. His enemy seemed to be trying to deal as much property damage as possible, though. Minato looked for the source of the fires. Not to the right. He looked up. Not above him. Maybe he was over by the-

"Muahahahahahahahahahaha! I'll destroy your precious town! And then you'll pay the protection money, won't ya'?!"

Muahaha? Found him. The Dark Guild member was on top of the lighthouse that was on a small island just across a small stretch of sea. He was throwing fireballs and laughing. Minato couldn't quite make out what he looked like. Protection money? Was he hired by a gang? How did he get his voice to reach Minato? He must be a real loud mouth. Minato turned to the left, towards the sea. He put his Evoker to his head. He had to save power for the fight against this guy. No large spells to get there. He couldn't swim because, well, it would take too long and he wouldn't be able to dodge well in the water. He'd literally be a sitting duck. But if he was a duck... he could fly. So he was like a sitting... penguin? Yeah. Minato liked penguins.

"Bufu." A pillar of ice jutted out of the sea. Apsaras reappeared and disappeared quickly. It felt nice to use such an old Persona again. Minato hopped onto the icy pillar. He had a lot of Bufus he needed to do if he wanted to get to the lighthouse. He also couldn't let this guy continue to attack the town. He had to get the mage's attention somehow. Then he thought of one of the few insults that always got his attention. It was from a foreign film. He sucked in a deep breath and shouted for the first time in his life, "I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION! YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES!" Was it an odd insult? Yes. Did Minato just want to yell that out in another temporary fit of insanity? Of course. Did it make sense? Sort of. Was it even insulting? Not really. It was just kind of odd. Was it so strange and bizarre that it stood out against the screams of the townsfolk and got his attention? Definitely.

"What did you say, you damn brat?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

...

...

...

Was it really that offensive? Or was this guy just stupid? Given the fact that Dark Guilds tended to (or at least were supposed to in order to avoid authorities) stay hidden and not stand on top of landmarks and throw flashy attacks... probably the latter. Also, why would he throw fireballs from a lighthouse surrounded with water? Yeah it was a bit difficult to reach, but he could easily be knocked off and fall into an area in which his magic would not be effective. Was this really the first S-Class mission Minato had?

A giant fireball flew towards Minato. Minato leapt from his pillar of ice and placed his Evoker to his temple as he pulled the trigger again. He landed on another pillar of ice that sprang up from the sea, the previous one having been destroyed. Another fireball shot at him. He leapt again, barely making it this time, and pulled the trigger as he did a front flip in midair. He landed on another pillar of ice.

"Two points for style. Hey, this is like a video game. Guess I'm going for the high score. Eat your heart out, Super Mario. I can do flips, make platforms, and dodge fireballs at the same time. Why I am I talking to myself again? Damn, I'm lonely. Again. I almost wish I brought Erza now." He jumped once more as a fireball collided with the platform he had previously been on. This time he did two front flips as he pulled the trigger once more. The Dark Guild member looked like he was getting pissed. Minato smiled. He pulled the trigger twice. Sukukaja and Bufu. He moved quickly to the next platform, doing multiple aerial maneuvers as he did so. The Dark Guild member began to throw more and more fireballs. Soon it was practically raining fire.

Minato continued to jump, leap, and flip through the air at high speeds as he dodged the rain of fireballs. He created an ice pillar right before he landed. He jumped again, this time creating an ice pillar right as he was about to touch the water. The force of the pillar springing up launched him into the air where he managed to get in three front flips before creating and landing on another ice pillar. He drew nearer to the lighthouse steadily. _'I'm making good progress! Yeah! I'm awesome!' _Minato was celebrating early as he jumped to the next area he would create a pillar at. He was almost there. Once he got there, that guy was finished. There was no way that guy could kill Minat-

A fireball collided with Minato in midair. He fell into the water and disappeared beneath the waves. A few bubbles reached the surface. After a few seconds, the bubbles disappeared. No more oxygen reached the surface from beneath the waves. The kid was dead.

The Dark Guild member laughed. Finally he got the slippery bastard! Nobody escaped his flames! Especially some snot-nosed brat! Using complex words. What the hell were elderberries?! He automatically took it as an insult. After all, his papa didn't smell like anything he never heard of. At least the kid was dead. Then he felt the ground rumble. All of a sudden he heard something he would remember for the rest of his life.

"-kadi! Nilfheim!" A giant icy pillar sprung out of the ocean, as tall as the light house. The Dark Guild member found himself face-to-face with the kid he just hit with a fireball. The boy's sleeves were missing, as if he tried to block the fireball at the last minute by crossing his arms, which were burnt worse than the rest of his body. The kid had burns all over his body, yet his hair remained untouched. Skillful.

Minato scowled atop his icy tower. That last attack would have killed him if he hadn't landed in the water immediately afterwards. The guy he was facing wore black armor with crimson flame designs on it. The armor was sleek and quite different than the rather bulky armors that Erza adored. The armor itself looked to be made of some sort of black, scaled skin with compact, yet thick plating over the chest, joints, shins, and (from what Minato could see due to the guy standing a bit sideways) the spine. However, his opponent left his face unprotected. What was the point of such good armor when a fist to the face could beat him? His blond hair and sunglasses were displayed proudly. He had his blond hair in a Mohawk that was quite clearly singed from his own attacks. His sunglasses were the stereotypical, triangle-shaped, black, bad guy sunglasses. The armor made _him_ look bad in comparison. Minato wanted that armor. It was probably better than his current armor. Hopefully, it could take two hits from Gildarts without Minato dying.

"You think you're so tough?! Ha! I'm Kouen, the newest member of the invincible Death's Head Caucus! Not that you'll live long enough to tell anyone! With this new armor I stole from my last mission, I'm invincible! Now die!" He launched a fireball directly at Minato. Minato stood still and took it head on. The fire rushed into him, healing his burns and injuries to an extent. His arms were still a little burnt, but he could heal up later. Minato smiled brightly at the look on Kouen's face. Flames healing him felt a lot better than flames nearly killing him. Minato himself had forgotten that Skadi had Absorb Fire until he got hit with those flames earlier. He then decided to screw saving SP when he used Nilfheim. It was a good idea.

"Surprised? You should be. Now... I want that armor." Minato then summoned forth his weapon, Mjolnir. The legendary hammer of Thor that was forged in the center of a dying star. Sometimes you punch a guy out, other times you hit him with a hammer. Minato was not happy with this guy. He couldn't very well jump across the gap from his ice tower to the lighthouse. Looked like he would have to improvise. He threw Mjolnir up into the air, the hammer spinning swiftly as it ascended. Minato quickly put his Evoker to his head, swapped his Persona and pulled the trigger. Kouen saw this and launched another fireball at Minato the same instant he pulled the trigger. _'Screw logic! I'm insane enough for this to work!' _Mjolnir began to fall. With the sound of glass shattering resounding in his ears, Minato said the name of his attack.

"Panta Rhei!" A green tornado formed at his feet as the Persona known as Norn reappeared and disappeared in an instant. Minato got flung through the air towards Kouen, the green tornado disappearing as it finished its purpose. As he flew he grabbed the falling Mjolnir out of the air and held it forward as he grew closer and closer to the fireball heading his way. He held both his still burnt arms forward on Mjolnir in an attempt to stop his face from being burned off. Minato dove straight through the fire, the flames licking at his body causing him to pick up several more burns all over his body as he continued towards Kouen, who was frozen with shock at the fact that his opponent just _dove_ _through_ his attack. Was this guy insane?!

Minato slammed Mjolnir right into the Kouen's face. Minato felt and heard Kouen's nose breaking and his sunglasses shattering. Kouen was thrown off the lighthouse towards the sea. Minato continued forward, the momentum of Panta Rhei proving to be a little bit of overkill. Minato began to plummet towards the ocean with Kouen, who was barely conscious. The burns on Minato's arms were severe and he could only barely move them. However, the air rushing towards him further prevented him from being able to even move his weak arms. Looks like he couldn't use his Evoker. Kouen smirked at Minato, though his broken nose and sunglasses made him look ridiculous.

"Looks... like... you're screwed... kid. Muhaha...ha...ha." Then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he was unconscious. Minato frowned as he fell. He couldn't see a happy ending here. The fall would kill him, though Kouen could probably survive. If Kouen was an ordinary mage, he wouldn't have a head anymore after Minato's attack. Minato was really glad he guessed that much correct at least. At least Minato had been able to "minimize" the damage of the fireball by going faster than it and going through it with Mjolnir shielding his face. Not that it mattered much. He was going to die. He wouldn't get that cool armor or be able to build that awesome house he dreamed of.

Well... crap. That kind of sucked. Minato resigned himself to his death as he continued to plummet. He was halfway down the lighthouse. There was no way he could survive. Perhaps when it was back when he was training Erza and he had the Omnipotent Orb he could have survived. But now he no longer had that up his sleeve. In fact, he didn't even have sleeves anymore. He could try to use his Persona, but... His arms were useless. It was impossible.

Wait. Was that the only reaction he was going to give?! Would Akihiko go down like a wimp?! Hell no! What would Mitsuru think if he didn't have the determination to continue?! Junpei would LAUGH at him! Yukari would be pissed at how much of a hypocrite he was being right now! How could he tell his friends to not give up, go with them to face certain death and win, yet give up here?! Shinji would be disgusted! Koromaru lost everything and he still fought! Ken still managed to fight despite everything that happened to him! Fuuka, that soft-spoken sweet girl who got pulled into everything, chose to fight when it was hardly her battle! She never gave up even she was bullied severely by the other girls! Hell, she forgave them and befriended them! Aigis fought to protect him with all her heart. Would he just throw that away?! _'SCREW THE IMPOSSIBLE! There is no way in Hell that I'm going to fail all of them! There is no way I'm going to be a failure of a sensei! Erza still needs me!'_

Minato forced his arm to move with all his might. It moved slightly. He pushed even harder, yelling in pain as he did so. His arms felt like dead weight. It appeared most of the nerves in his arms had been fried. He only had a few seconds left until impact with the ocean. It was no good. Damn it! Why can't he do anything?!

_"What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe... Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now."_

As the familiar voice echoed through his head, Minato felt a portion of his burns heal. The burns that covered his arms lessened enough for him to use them once more. He had forgotten. Norn had Regenerate 3, a power that automatically healed him slightly. In a lightning-fast movement, Minato pushed his Evoker to his head and pulled the trigger. He was going to live. He had a student to go back to. Next time, however, he'd try to control his power. From now on, no more Panta Rhei propelled attacks through fireballs unless he could survive the fall.

"Magarudyne!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sort of. I was going to just stop at Minato about to die, but that would be too cruel a fate. Sorry I haven't updated lately. This month has been hellish. College apps due at the end of this month, Halo 4, AC3, Pokemon White 2, and other factors. Yeah. So... People will probably be like "How could Minato get hurt that badly? How could he forget Norn's ability?!" Well... Minato is not the most attentive of people at times. He's also a bit insane. And Kouen is a character I invented for Minato's first mission. Death's Head Caucus will play an important role in times to come. His armor is also too awesome for him. However, any guy that can spam fireballs like that has to be powerful (albeit a bit stupid). All of the members of Death's Head Caucus are strong. Minato's armor was also less strong. If he wore his current armor in the Gildarts fight, the first attack would have killed him.

Minato is a Glass Canon due to the fact that he is not technically of the same race as those of Erathland. He wasn't built with as much magic in mind as they were. That's gonna come back to bite him. That armor will be a slight remedy for that. Slight. You'll see next chappie. And, yes, Minato want's to build a house in prime real estate courtesy of destruction he caused. The house will be another important way in which Minato changes Earthland. Now it's time for everyone's favorite...

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!:**

**NYX'S WARDEN: **Thanatos vs. Acnologia? That will be a long way off, man. But now I want to see it happen too. :D

**Mzr90: **THANK YOU! Giga Drill Breaker will now be in the fic! :D

**SEESWildCard: **I dunno how long that would take. Probably not for a while given the fact that end-game Minato could probably fight Zeref evenly and win. I mean, the guy could kill Death (The Reaper) single-handedly at that level. Even still he could use Armageddon to kill everything (though that might destroy everything else as well. It isn't called Armageddon for nothing.), but I doubt he would use that. He has all the weapons he can use except whatever weapons his fellow S.E.E.S. members were using in the final battle. I suspect Aigis would keep her weapons near her and Koro would keep his due to Minato being unable to use them. He gave Erza Balmung already in chapter 2. Look and you'll find it there.

**Songbird of the End: **Minato will get most likely get more insane due to the fact that he's surrounded by the insane people of Fairy Tail. And it's against the rules to give out my email address. However, we could form a connection and transfer it as a DocX like betas and authors do, but I'm kind of like "meh." about that right now. I'm usually like "meh" after writing a chapter. It's what stops me from immediately writing a new one.

**Yuuji Narukami:** Hello, Teddy! Man, I can't believe they let you near the computer. You weren't looking at anything... unclean, were you? :D And Marie must be beary fun. I hear she's new in town. Teddy, Minato would probably tie with your sensei. Although, I very much believe that the power of the Universe i stronger than the World. My fic is the fic that will pierce the heavens! Isn't that right, KAMINA?! And Teddy, I am very much a man. Girls try to score with me :D

**Guest: **How would you classify Gildarts magic? Minato assumes it's Almighty because he only knows several types of categories of attacks. If he encounters something that he can't classify, he can't defend against it. Therefore, it's Almighty. And Morning Star is insanely powerful, but triple Mind Charged powerful Morning Star would be enough to hurt Acnolgia when all of Fairy Tail's attacks combined couldn't do it.

**KazuSakai: **He can't be the Minato of my other fic. You'd understand if you could see what I have planned. That story will take Minato on the longest Journey ever. I plan for M1N470 to be a trilogy. Jellal will return later and we'll have in-depth backstory time :D

**BlackFang27: Thanks! :D**

Well, that's all for that. A lot of you liked the Falcon Punch so now...

**Question of the chapter:** What famous move from 2009-2010 or earlier would you like to see Minato use? Your suggestion may appear in the story!

Now...

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. **Pretty please with Mjolnir on top? (Oof! It's heavy.)


	5. 荒垣 真次郎

**Chapter 5: 荒垣 真次郎  
**

**A/N: There's a good amount of cursing in this chapter so... heads up. I'mma gone up the rating to M just for the language of a certain person.**

* * *

_"Fear isn't evil, it only allows us to learn our own weaknesses. When we learn our weakness, people can grow stronger and kinder."_

_— Gildarts Clive_

* * *

"You fucking idiot."

That _lovely_ voice greeted Minato. The blue-haired teen opened his see the world again. The fall must have knocked him unconscious. He saw the moving, cobblestone street in front of him as his body moved up and down. Minato concluded that he was currently flung over someone's shoulder and being carried away by said person. Given the distance of the voice, it was most likely the person who just spoke. Strangely enough, Minato recognized that voice. But how? It was impossible. There was no possible way that person could be here, let alone carrying him. And then Minato had a second thought. Minato gulped. This person was angry. Minato knew why. He'd acted recklessly and nearly gotten himself killed again. There were so many other things he could have done, but he'd been caught up in the moment and chose to dive through the fireball without a Persona that would make him immune to its effects. Yeah, he'd been pretty stupid. But it looked cool, right?

Minato felt a lot better, though. His body must have healed in his sleep. Thank you, regenerative powers of Persona. But where was he going? He needed to collect his reward from the mayor. Erza would be angry if he didn't get that money. And he'd have to build that house by himself.

"I-is that really you? Why... How are you here?" Minato asked the person carrying him hesitantly. The person laughed, Minato shook with him. Minato didn't get what was funny. Perhaps his friend had been through a lot to get here? Maybe he said something his friend wasn't expecting?

"No damn idea. Guess I got here the same way as you. No idea why or how, though. But let's get back to the matter at hand. The fact that you are being fucking stupid. The last time I saw you, you were an intelligent, calm, confident, mature commander. I was damn proud to work with you. Yeah, you played around a bit, but you knew when to get serious. Where the fuck did that go? You were fighting like a cocky, little kid. That was just showing off. Hell, you were worse than Junpei. And that's saying something. I'm damn disappointed in you, Minato. You don't know your limits, you shot yourself off a damn ice tower and into midair as if you were committing suicide, you don't know how to actually pay attention in a fight, and you don't even know how to use my weapon. So don't you dare fucking try to use it anymore. Grow a brain and act like the fucking awesome commander you used to be. I just found you, so I don't want to bury your stupid ass." Minato took his friend's words to heart. After all, this was a guy that Minato had respected. Minato had been much too used to using the Omnipotent Orb and being invincible. He'd been making a lot of mistakes that an ordinary person in their right mind would never make.

Sure, Minato was insane and the 170 Personae shoved in his head certainly did not help him, but still...

He could try to be better at least.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I could actually be hurt. It's easy to forget that dying is a possibility. I realized that as I was falling. I didn't really think about dying until then. And then I knew I couldn't let everybody down. I knew I couldn't be stupid and allow myself to get killed. Too many people would be pissed if I died. And I should probably practice controlling my power and finding my limits. So, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here, man. It's bringing back those memories of the old Minato. Before I got the Omnipotent Orb." Minato truly thanked his friend. Minato doubted he would have realized he was being an idiot unless someone told him. He'd been a bit more immature since he started living the carefree life of training Erza. He'd been a bit more childish. He'd always wanted to be a teacher of sorts, so he took off on training Erza and went overboard. Everything was so peaceful and for once he never had to deal with the trauma of facing the Dark Hour each night and being assaulted by Shadows. They were beings of nightmares. This world had been like a pleasant dream for him. And now he needed to wake up. He wasn't stronger than everybody else, wasn't invincible, and wasn't the leader. He was average. He only beat Gildarts using his brain. The only advantage he had in this world was his brilliant strategist's mind which he had been ignoring in favor of charging forward, like he did with that giant fireball.

"I don't know anything about this Omnipotent Orb, but you seem to have gotten your shit together at least a little bit. We'll work on it. If I find you being stupid like that ever again, I'll kick your ass and leave you behind."

"Thanks, Shinji." Minato wasn't quite sure how to respond to Shinji's tough love.

"Oh, and I picked up your reward for you. You're welcome. I also stole that guy's badass armor. You're welcome again. You owe me. I know about your little armor fetish. Man, the time we spent in Tartarus just looking for fucking armor. Heh. Those were the times. I hated them. All that damn grinding to get just a little bit more powerf-"

"Uh, Shinji? You can put me down now." The taste of cobblestone suddenly filled Minato's mouth. It was disgusting. Did horses poop here or something? Ew. Eeeeeew. That's nasty.

"Why the hell did you drop me?!"

"My bad."

* * *

Shinji and Minato took the train to Magnolia Town. Shinji had money for tickets and _insisted_ that he go with Minato. Apparently, he wanted to go with Minato and check out where he was situated and had been to Magnolia Town before. Shinji claimed to know the best places to eat, sleep, and have fun. Minato finally got a good look at Shinji as they sat across from each other in their private compartment and began to catch up. Minato was going to fill Shinji in on everything that had happened after he had been shot, but Shinji claimed to know that much already. According to him, he'd been "watching over them from Hell". Minato doubted Shinji had really gone to Hell, but it was hard to tell if Shinji was ever kidding or not. So the two began to talk about what they had been doing since they had first arrived in this new world.

Shinjiro Aragaki had changed quite a lot since Minato had last seen him. Gone was the usual trademark maroon pea coat. Instead, he seemed to have traded up for a longer, maroon coat with a turned down collar. The coat extended to his knees and flared out, allowing better movement. The coat had several, dark red armor plates over it, covering the spine, heart, shoulders, and elbows. He had a special, more intricate plate over the area where he had been shot in the past. Shinji's beanie was also still there, although he seemed to have wrapped the top of it in black armor, covering his skull with hard, black metal. His pants and shoes were very much the same as they were back when he live on Tastumi Port Island. For a weapon, he took the Mjolnir that Minato had been using. Minato didn't dare object, though he found it odd that Shinji didn't ask for a stronger weapon or already have a weapon. Shinji began to talk.

"I was able to work for my passage while on the ship that was pulling into port here. Apparently, they never got the info that some bastard was throwing fireballs like a lunatic. We were about to turn around when I saw you jumping around and going to fight him. At first, I was amazed. You were completely different than I remembered. I wasn't sure if it was you. You were acting like a dumbass. And you somehow ended up here like me. When you fell, I jumped into the water to go save your stupid ass. I dragged you and that other guy out to the town. That armor is damn heavy. Don't worry about where it is right now. I sent it with a trustworthy friend of mine to your Guild. That mark on your eye kind of told me about your Guild membership already. I know a bit about your Guild.

Anyway, I bet you're wondering how I got to this world in the first place. Well... I have no clue. I woke up on top of some random, abandoned tower in a cave in the mountain ranges in the country of Seven. It's northeast of Fiore, where we are now. Since then, I've been in this world for several years."

"Wait a second. I woke up on a tower too, although there were guards. They were a pain to get through. That's an odd coincidence. Secondly, how were you here for several years? You don't look a day older than the day you died. Did you use some sort of anti-aging cream or something? Or did you just discover immortality and decide to not share it?" Minato was confused by this strange coincidence. Were the towers connected? And was Shinji just aging well, or what? Shinji laughed. Shinji seemed a lot more joyful in this world. Maybe it was because he accomplished his goal in redemption when he died for Ken? Not having that guilt hanging over his head would make happier for sure. He must also have been glad to find Minato, a familiar face. But there seemed to be something else that made him this happy.

"Actually, it looks like you're in the same boat as me. I'm guessing you died as well?" Minato nodded, unsure of what that had to do with anything. "That was one thing I didn't know. Well, it all has to do with the towers. The towers are connected. Each one is a 'Resurrection System'. A friend of mine who has connections with the Magic Council was able to get that much information for me at least. Anyway, these towers are illegal and were meant to bring back the Dark Mage Zeref. It didn't work out. Most of the towers were found and shut down, but a few remained hidden. Like mine and yours. Apparently, the art of being resurrected only makes a copy of your body, so you can't age. It's like you're frozen in time," Shinji said. Minato was interested in this. Would this mean that one day Erza and he would be similar in age appearance wise?

"So what you're saying is tha-"

"Hello, fair people on this train. Stay perfectly calm. I'm just here to inform you that all of you are going to die. This train is going to increase in speed until it is derailed and crashes, killing all of you. Any lucky survivors will be killed. Anyone who attempts to jump out of the train will be killed. Anyone who tries to stop the engine will be killed. You all will die. Death's Head Caucus leaves no survivors." A calm, but loud voice echoed throughout the train, interrupting Minato. The train began to speed up immensely.

"Shit." Shinji looked at Minato surprised. That time, Minato had cursed. Shinji stood and grabbed Mjolnir (Minato would never know how they ever let that on the train, but Shinji could be rather persuasive). Minato was about to summon a weapon when Shinji stopped him.

"I've learned a few new tricks in this world. Let me handle this. I think I know this guy." With that, Shinji extended his palm. A blue card appeared over his hand. Shinji gave it a backhanded slap, causing the card to explode into a shattering of glass.

"Heracles. Masukunda." A strongly built, heavily armored golden humanoid that held a sword in one hand and a bow in the other appeared in front of Shinji. With one hand, the Persona somehow shot an arrow towards the sky and then disappeared. The train slowed to a crawl. In fact, it seemed as if time had stopped on the train. Minato watched as flecks and particles of dust were frozen in midair. '_This is his Masukunda?! Everyone else in S.E.E.S. could never get a spell to this level even when we were facing Nyx. Even I still don't have a mastery of it this high! What happened to Shinji's Persona? And how did he summon it without an Evoker? And why is it working on me too?!' _Minato was confused by all this. Could Shinji have really picked up these skills in this world? Could... could Minato learn to do the same as his senpai?

"I'll be back in a second, Minato. I just have an ass to kick." And with that, Shinji went off to the engine compartment. Minato stayed and tried to process just what happened. It wasn't like he could move. He was slowed down too. _'I remember! Shinji's Persona went berserk before! He had to take suppressants! I have to ask him about those when he comes back!'_ So, Minato waited.

It was boring.

...Sleep?

* * *

Shinji moved swiftly. There were no enemies on the majority of the train. Shinji got the feeling it was just one enemy in the engine compartment. He walked right past the confused and frightened people. They were under the effects of his spell as well. Because Persona mages aren't like other mages who can just make up new spells or use a large variety of spells (with the exception of Minato, of course), they have to perfect what they have and use it in interesting ways. There is a limit to how much magic a Persona mage can learn. It's almost like the Celestial Spirit Mages. They have a limited number of keys like the Persona users have a limited number of attacks. Shinji spent time with some of the best at perfecting those techniques for several years and learned the methods through which one could bring their skills to the next level. There were a few drawbacks to these methods, such as a normally enemy specific spell working on allies as well, but Shinji could deal with them. He was, more often than not, a one man team on his path to get stronger and understand his purpose in this world. There were a lot of enemies, adventures, tragedy, loss, happiness, romance, acceptance, and trial and error along the way, but that is a story for another time.

Shinji walked straight to where the engine was. Nobody could stop him. A train conductor or two tried to get up to stop him, but Shinji was long gone at this point. He was unstoppable. When he reached the door to the front of the train, he waited for a second. It was obviously a trap. He couldn't rush in there recklessly. He had the feeling that was what Minato would do. The kid may have said he knew his mistakes, but that didn't mean crap in the grand scheme of things. Actions speak louder than words. So Shinji backed a good distance away and summoned the blue card once more. He had to go through hell to get this ability, and he certainly wasn't going to waste it. He'd just sever the front car from the rest. Seemed simple enough. Before he could summon his person, an invisible force burst through the door and sent Shinji flying backwards.

"I'm afraid I can't have you do that, Mr. Aragaki. Having Arisato, that brat who got a lucky shot and ended up reducing our numbers, and you, who have been a thorn in our side for years, in the same place, is too good of an opportunity to pass up. I'll kill you and avenge my friend's capture!" A calm man stepped through the door. He wore a completely white suit. His platinum blond, wavy hair seemed to shine like an angelic halo. His face was angular and the type of face that Shinji was sure could distract Akihiko's fan girls away from him. For a Guild that specialized in assassinations, they sure had a habit of standing out. Shinji got to his fight and brought Mjolnir up to rest on his shoulder.

"Damn, Kaito. You really managed to improve to the point where this spell is hardly effective? Not that it matters much. You still look like you're trying to be in a boy band. Give it up already. The teen girls will never have pictures of you hanging in their lockers. By the time you go in to take a picture, I'll have beaten you black and blue again." Shinji said with a smirk. Kaito seemed outraged. Shinji had already broken the "calm" exterior Kaito had put up in order to look cool.

"I've told you a million times I don't know what a boy band is! Now fight me, dammit! I'll win for sure!" Shinji laughed. Kaito was someone who took it upon himself to be Shinji's rival. Shinji, on the other hand, enjoyed mocking Kaito before and after beating him senselessly. It was a rather one sided rivalry. There was a time when Shinji had been beaten by Kaito, but that's another story.

"Okay. So here's how it's going to go down. I'm going to count to 4, and then you'll be out the fight. Your little wind magic won't stop me." Shinji summoned his Persona's card once more. Katio smirked at Shinji.

"There's no way you could possibly-"

"1. Heaven's Blade." Shinji's Persona appeared and hit Kaito high up into the air. The train still moved at a speed so slow it was hardly detectable. Kaito stayed in midair, floating on his wind magic.

"Ha! Up here I can use my attacks more effectively! We wanted to make this assassination seem like a natural accident, but I guess this time I can take the scolding for blowing up the tr-" He was cut off by the sudden appearance of Shinji. Shinji smirked at the surprise on Kaito's face.

"2." He head-butted Kaito, the armor plating on his beanie making the attack more effective. Kaito plummeted straight into the train, crashing against the floor of the area they had just been conversing in moments before. Kaito lay in a crumpled heap. He raised his head and tried to stand back up. Shinji landed in front of Kaito and raised Mjolnir.

"3." Kaito raised his hand weakly to try to stop Shinji. Kaito knew he had little chance of beating Shinji, but he had been training nonstop just to be able to withstand his spell that slowed timed. He thought he could beat Shinji if he got past that, but he was wrong. Shinji had monstrous brute strength. Although magic that could stop or was immune to physical power could fight him, nothing else could unless it overpowered Shinji, something seemingly impossible. It was rumored he once fought with one of the Ten Wizard Saints to a draw. Shinji launched Mjolnir over Kaito's head, smashing the coupling connecting the front engine car with the train car they were in. The hammer flew back to Shinji, like it was meant to. If only Minato had known he could do that. The effects of Shinji's Masukunda were beginning to wear off. The car ahead began to move ahead, leaving their current car behind. Shinji lifted his hammer with both hands and twisted to the side, imitating a golf pose. '_I'm going to go to Hell for making this joke.' _Shinji thought with disgust. But he had to make this fight look easy so that Kaito would give up and leave him alone after all these years.

"4!" And with that, Shinji used his hammer as a golf club into Kaito's face, causing an ungodly amount of pain and the breaking of his nose as it launched Kaito toward the train car ahead of them. The one with the engine. A loud crack rain through the air from the impact. That was the sound of the electric element of Mjolnir coming out when it hit Kaito. Electricity on top the impact makes for an excruciatingly painful attack. Kaito screamed as he was sent flying to the next car. Time sped up back to normal, causing the train to really take off at an incredible speed. Kaito flew faster, colliding with the train engine, causing it to explode brilliantly. Debris was sent flying. But Shinji didn't see this. He had already turned around and began to walk back. Kaito probably survived. He was a slippery bastard. Shinji put a hand to his cheek. Kaito had improved, He managed to cut Shinji with his wind magic each time he hit him. The cuts were shallow, and only present on one of his cheeks, but it was still better than Kaito did last time they fought.

"Cool guys... don't look at explosions."

Shinji looked at the civilian who had spoken that in awed tone and scowled.

"Shut up."

* * *

"How did you...?" Minato wasn't sure how to finish that question. He was too full of questions to even answer them. Shinji was now back in the compartment, standing at the door. He had woken Minato. He motioned for Minato to follow him as he left. He didn't look back, but still spoke to Minato as they walked towards the exit of the train.

"Let's just say, a lot of shit happened. It's a long story. Stick around me, and you might learn some of my tricks. They're tricks you're gonna need to survive in this world. Death's Head Caucus can hold quite the grudge and they will pursue you just as they've been on my ass for all these years. And no, I'm not using suppressants anymore, nor do I need them. Now Masukukaja us up. We'll run the rest of the way." Shinji finished as they exited the train. They were out in the middle of what seemed to be a wasteland. Or a desert. But it seemed more like a wasteland.

"Did you really do what I think you did? Did you really just destroy the engine? Almost seems like something I would've done. Something stuuupid." Minato said tauntingly. Shinji turned around and glared at Minato for a second. And then, having thought of an appropriate response, he smiled.

"You're still immature. Your behavior proves that. And you just admitted to still being stupid. Now cast the damn spell. I don't have it," Shinji ordered. Minato frowned.

"Fine. I guess I'll just shoot myself in the head again. Oh man, this is a sad life I live. Having to kill myself every time I need to go for a jog." Minato joked. He put his Evoker to his head and pulled the trigger.

Minato still had questions, though.

What happened to Shinji in the past?

* * *

They arrived in Magnolia Town fairly quickly. A redheaded girl with armor and a sword met them at the entrance. She seemed angry. She didn't even notice Shinji as she went straight after Minato.

"Where were you?! When I said to go do a job for money, I never said to go alone immediately after the previous one! And you never told me you were S-Class! I'm your student, sensei! The least you could do is give me some warning when you just decide to vanish!" Erza was angry. She was right in his face shouting at him. Minato was recoiling in fear. His student was bringing back some fear Minato had in the past. She was bringing back his fear of Mitsuru. Shinji laughed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. He laughed now more frequently than he had ever laughed in at least the past year.

"She's a chibi Mitsuru! This is your student you were telling me about on the way here?!" Shinji continued to laugh. Erza broke from her rampage to turn towards him with a confused look on her face. She had just noticed his presence. Minato took a small sigh of relief when she averted her gaze.

"Who are you? How do you know Minato?" She asked, somewhat suspicious of this new, shifty character. Shinji was about to respond when a voice came from the direction of the Magnolia Town. The Guild Master was standing behind Erza all of a sudden.

"It's been a long time, Shinjiro. Do you want a rematch, or are you here to finally take me up on my offer and join?" Makarov was all smiles as he greeted Shinji. Shinji gave a half-smile back. The two were well acquainted. Shinji had quite a few connections and had made a noticeable impact in Earthland in the time he had been there.

"Hell no, old man. That fight is something I don't want to repeat. We both know who'd have one if the time hadn't run out. However, I do want one thing. I'll be taking you up on your offer. If only so I can supervise this idiot."

"Hey! He's my idiot!"

"Erza... that's not helping my self-esteem at all."

* * *

A/N: I have The Empty Sea half written still, and will probably get that done by the end of the week, hopefully. M1N470 will be updated soon as well. Hopefully. Oh and new story: The Velvet Pirates (Persona/One Piece crossover). And Shinji is going to balance Minato's insanity, immaturity, and stupidity. They're the perfect team! Dead guys unite! We may also see other characters resurrected... but who? Why? How are they being resurrected? Well, I'm not telling, yet! Sheesh... so impatient. I also have something for all you...

WRITING CHALLENGE/CONTEST THINGY: What all happened to Shinji after arriving in Earthland? It will be a sidestory to go with this one.

I'm busy (especially with the addition of The Velvet Pirates to my stories) and kind of can't really write it. If someone wants to, send me a PM with a bit of your writing so I can see how you write. Best writer gets to write it. If nobody wants to write it, then I guess I'll have a lot of flashbacks... But please... I want to read what you guys write :)

Also, I have a solution to Minato possibly being overpowered in the future. As well as Shinji being kind of really too awesome.

I'm going to need stronger enemies.

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!: **

**Twin Judge of Gemini:** I know Mjolnir will fly back to its user, but Minato hardly uses it. He knows the basics of it (hit, smash, hammer of Thor) but not the specifics. Also, Norn can't allow Minato to absorb his own wind. It's like swallowing your own spit. It does nothing for you. And I love Tsukihime. Type-Moon is full of awesome people.

**Yuuji Narukami:** Yes, I know of the Geass. Fricken' amazing. Gurren Lagann references and others will come as soon as I remember them :D And you're the Death Arcana? Man, if I'm the Fool... I reaaly hope you aren't sealed inside me Xd

**RoyalTwinFangs: **Have you read the title? Lol.

**SEESWildCard: Yes**. I love those moves. As for stats, here are the levels.

Minato: Lvl 49.

Gildarts: Lvl 60.

Shinji: Lvl 80 (focus on skills puts his actual Persona skills at a much higher and advanced level, but his stats are only equal to level 80.)

Acnologia: Lvl 150

Zeref: Lvl 200

As you can see, Zeref and Acnologia are impossibly high. Not on drugs. They're at God-level. I originally thought of setting Zeref at 99, but then that didn't leave much room for improvement on the part of Minato and on Shinji. Acnologia is weaker than Zeref if I recall correctly. Correct me if I'm wrong on that. I can still change their levels around. If I had to place a level on Nyx, it would be 1000. Hence, the need for the Great Seal. Hell, it was a miracle that Minato managed to pull it off. And Gildarts' attack did 70-80% of his health. Finally, the weapons do have special abilities, but Minato needs to be familiar with the weapon to use them.

**Guest: **Master Spark... Well, you can never have enough danmaku. Except when fighting Flandre. That's way too much. XD

**Songbird of the End:** It's not that I'm worried you'll spam me, but my email has my full name in it. It's something you should never give out freely over the Internet. Unless you use Facebook, which I don't. As for passing Fairly English Story, it should be every writer's ambition to be the best. Personally, I love that story and can't wait for the writer to return this upcoming March to complete the rewrite and start on the sequel, but never say that no story will ever pass it in terms of awesomeness. I'm not going to say my stories will be the best (I can hope), but I generally discourage closed-mindedness.

**BlackFang27: **Here's a bit of explaination for Minato's behavior: He's being stupid and cocky. It's going to take a little help from Shinji to beat it out of him, despite him "realizing" his problems. Kana is drinking milk. She does, however, canonically begin drinking two years before the legal drinking age. And things will get more chaotic with the addition of Natsu and Shinji.

**kroz phantomville:** Minato wasn't born in the Fairy Tail world of Earthland. He isn't the same as them biologically. But... perhaps Shinji found a way around that *Epic Foreshadowing* :D

**3therflux:** I want to get the most out of this story. And setting it further back in the timeline gives Minato time to adjust to the Fairy Tail world instead of being thrust into the world unprepared at a bad time. Plus, it will make the Minato and Erza fight have so much more meaning and epicness. :D

**Windraider**: I answered yours in a PM.

**Ade: **(Crap, forgot about that) Umm... well... Aha! The Omnipotent Orb was already slowly taking damage from all the times Minato had fought with it. Gildarts' attack was just the final straw! Ha! And Acnologia is fricken' powerful. He is the best *SPOILER ALERT* Dragon Slayer, after all. And everybody's attacks couldn't put a dent in him before, so I have to believe at at least a little bit.

Well, that's all for now. But finally...

**Question of the chapter: **Who wants to write the sidestory that tells of Shinji's time in Earthland prior to meeting Minato. See the Writer Challenge thingy above the review reply section for more details.

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW. **Pretty please with cake on top?

Erza: It's my cake!

No no no no no not the face Erza! Not the fa—


	6. The Celestial Suicide Mage

**Chapter 6: The Celestial Suicide Mage**

**A/N: I got a lot of mixed reviews about the inclusion of Shinji. Is he a Gary Stu? Well, I think he isn't (he has quite a few problems) and wanted to just make him look awesome the first time he shows up in order to impress Minato. You see, Minato needed someone to check his behavior and teach him a little about the differences between his previous world and the Fairy Tail world and he needed to listen to that person, or at least hear his words to remember later. Shinji will fill that role. However, this isn't going to become a 'Shinji' fic, but rather Minato is going to surpass Shinji's level. Shinji is a bit of a model. I just needed to show a level that Minato could reach and surpass eventually. Shinji will be the first and last of the S.E.E.S. group to appear besides Minato.  
**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!  
**

* * *

_ "The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you." — Nyx's Avatar, Ryoji_

* * *

_'__I'm such a fucking liar.' _Shinji thought sadly.

Shinji looked at his dented, open pocket watch as he was sitting in the bed of the hotel room he rented. The glass was broken in several places. There were two hands that moved simultaneously counter-clockwise as such a slow rate that it was nearly unnoticeable. He sighed heavily. He didn't have much time left. The hand of the watch was on the one. When he first arrived, it had been on the 12. Every year, it moved down another number. He knew this pocket watch was his, but it never used to have a dent in it. Elizabeth had given this one to him. For the entirety of his time, he had been searching, waiting for Minato's arrival. Shinji was just a test subject for this horrible thing called resurrection. He couldn't tell Minato anything. The R-System info was all he could give Minato. He was supposed to let Minato remember on his own. Shinji had made a deal with Elizabeth. A chance for a new life at a steep cost. During his time here, he learned many things about becoming a better Persona user. Things that he needed to pass on to someone else. He couldn't afford to let Minato die by being stupid or weak. If Minato was going to fight, he'd teach him how the mages fought. He closed his pocket watch and put it back in his jacket coat.

Shinji reached for the pill bottle on the nightstand. He swallowed two of the pills whole, feeling the burning sensation that was associated with them. They were stimulants, meant to do just the opposite of suppressants. Shinji hated them, but they were a necessary evil. He needed to show Minato how it was done. He screw the lid back on to the pill bottle as he felt the burning in his chest that confirmed his power was ready to be used. These pills lasted a day, fortunately. He stood and walked out the door.

"One year left. Damn it, Elizabeth."

* * *

"Guild Master, how do you know Shinji?" Minato asked Makarov. They were sitting at the bar inside the Fairy Tail Guild. To Minato's left was Makarov, but to his right was Cana, drinking milk and looking at him angrily while doing so. She was acting rather... cute. Apparently, she was still upset that Minato beat Gildarts in a _fair_ fight. Minato didn't know why, but he had a feeling she'd get over it eventually. Laxus was sitting at a nearby table, looking on with interest, yet trying not to look like he was. Shinji had disappeared after receiving his Guild Mark. Erza was sparring with Gray out at the Training Field. This was Minato's answer to Gray asking him to train him. If Gray could beat Erza, Minato would train him. Minato felt a little sorry for Gray, but he didn't want any more students. Also, Erza was not feeling in the best of moods for some reason and Minato still hadn't bought her cake. In fact, he didn't even know what type of cake Erza would like. Maybe he could make it himself? He had a great recipe memorized for his family's famous blueberry cake. Of course, he was the only one who could make it anymore, making this cake the most special cake he could possibly make. Wait... did Fiore even have blueberries? It seemed similar to his Earth, so he could probably find a suitable substitute. Makarov let loose a heavy sigh.

"Shinjiro once challenged me to a match. He lost, but it was still considered a draw. He fought valiantly, but he was, and probably still is, a loner. He had no nakama to cheer him on, to be his strength. In fact, he didn't seem to even be doing his all to win. It was as if he was just testing the boundaries of his strength. His blows felt empty. That boy, despite what he says or does to the contrary, is deeply troubled by something. I don't know why." Makarov said while rubbing his temples, trying to remember it all. It seemed that there was a lot more to the story than what Makarov saw. Minato took note to ask Shinji if he remembered. First, however, he would make his famous cake after finishing his conversation with Makarov. Minato was about to ask him something else when a voice interrupted him.

"Minato, come with me." That was the voice of Shinji from the doorway. Minato nodded and went to him. All the while wondering what it was that troubled Shinji.

* * *

"In order to move past your limits, you have to utilize a technique I call Refinement. There are two types of Refinement. Using it requires mastery of manipulating the magic within you. If you can use the exact amount of magic a spell requires, then you can use it far more effectively. This is Power Refinement. For example, Agi is one of the simplest spells, correct? Let's say, it needs 3 SP to be cast. Well, that is the bare minimum to cast it. If I were to use exactly 14.792 SP, then it would be a far larger and more powerful fireball. Any more would cause the spell to fail, and any less would be far less powerful. How did I find that out? Trial and error. You have to slowly increase the magic involved to get the maximum effect. It is a very draining exercise, so I don't recommend doing it often. It can take a while to recover magic in this world. But that is only if you are going for pure Power Refinement.

There are other ways to Refine your skills. Take Agi for example once again. You simply need to master the subtle intricacies of the spell, know them like you do your own body. With complete Skill Refinement, you could decrease or increase the intensity of the flames themselves and how long they can be sustained in the outside world, rather than how big the fireball is, something Power Refinement would control. Mastery of both of these would result in an extremely powerful attack, equivalent to at least an Agidyne. Now do you have any questions, Minato?

Shinji said, finishing part one of his lecture series. He was teaching Minato on the outskirts of town, so Minato could perhaps get some practice in. He was going to make Minato strong even if it killed him! Then he noticed what Minato was doing.

"So you are the Celestial Suicide Mage they are talking about? Please tell us more about your exploits. This interview is going to be the main article in _Sorcerer Magazine_, I just know it!"

"Well, I beat Gildarts. And since when did I get that title?"

"Extraordinary! That must mean you are the most powerful man in Fairy Tail! Can you give us the details?! Also, that title is in reference to your extraordinary magic! Is it true you shoot yourself in the head to summon spirits? This is front-page stuff right here! Our young teen girl to middle-aged woman audience would love you!"

Minato was casually sitting on a stump being interviewed by a teen with a camera. Shinji spent all the years he was in this world preparing to meet with Minato and teach him so that Minato did not die, and he was too busy BEING INTERVIEWED?! What the hell! Didn't Shinji already lecture Minato for being stupid like this? Apparently, it didn't sink in all the way. Shinji tried to calm himself. Those anger management lessons he had taken had to be put to use for the time being. He needed Minato to focus on him without him lecturing or scolding Minato.

"Minato, I called you over to teach you something. I would appreciate it if you would pay attention. Besides, didn't we talk about your behavior earlier?" Shinji said calmly, attempting to imitate Mitsuru's cold intimidation approach to situations. It... didn't quite work out as he planned. Mainly because of the inclusion of a third person, the reporter.

"Who is that, sir mage?"

"He's a friend of mine. He's always lecturing me. According to him, I'm an idiot. I accept that. He said I acted like a cocky, little kid. I accept that too. However, just because I know that I am those things doesn't mean I'm going to reinvent myself for him. I can be myself and still win a fight. I can have fun and still be a badass. I just need to pay attention to my surroundings a bit more and to my power, right, Shinji? If I do that, I can find a way to have fun and not die while fighting. Isn't that right, my reporter friend?"

"Right you are, sir mage!" They were both laughing at him joyously. Minato was now wearing the black armor that Kouen had previously worn. It fit his frame well, and Shinji's associate even managed to remove those ridiculous flame decals that Kouen had put on the armor. The armor shone in the light, giving Minato a more professional look. The black scales on it were mysterious and strangely large, but neither of them questioned it. The armor was powerful. Shinji had given Minato the armor around 10 minutes prior to his lecture.

"Minato... you know what? Finish your damn interview! I'm done for the day! Meet me back here tomorrow!" Shinji stormed off. Minato waved goodbye, a triumphant smile on his face. Minato acknowledged that he was who he was. He doesn't have to be strong or even fight. There was nothing at stake, no great evil to fight, no world that needed saving. He'd learn from Shinji, and then fight his way, not anybody else's. He would use his brain and have fun when he fought.

After all, he could afford to do that much, right?

* * *

They spent the next day training non-stop. When Minato finally finished, it was dark out. Luckily, he had already accomplished his missions the previous day. He had hired men to start construction of his house. It would take a long time, even with magic, and would cost a fortune. He would have to keep doing S-Class jobs to pay for it. His other mission went swimmingly. Minato had sent Erza out to the market with a pouch full of money to buy a new weapon. Rob was currently out of town, so they had the house to the two of them. While she was away, he began to create it with the ingredients he purchased the previous day.

THE ARISATO FAMILY'S MINATO CAKE.

It was a cake named in his honor because:

1) The cake had needed a name for generations.

2) His hair was blue.

3) He also loved this cake the most out of his entire family.

4) And he was the one who named the cake.

He loved this cake so much that he memorized how to make it as a cake. This cake was one of the only things he had left to remember his parents by. It was very delicious. He was in the kitchen of Rob's house, his still current lodging, and proceeded to make the best cake he could ever make. Luckily, they did have blueberries in this world, so he didn't have to go for a cheap imitation. Minato worked for an hour, a really, _really_ intense hour. He even used Agi to cook it faster. Agi was the first and easiest spell for him to master Skill Refinement on. He placed the cake in the center of the table and waited for Erza to return.

When Erza walked in the door, she froze. Her nostrils flared, taking in the scent of the delicious creation. She dropped her new sword and the ground and rushed to Minato, hugging him tightly. She didn't seem to hesitate or even think about what she was doing before she was off to hug him. Her bright and smiling face looked up at him. He looked down at her face and enjoyed the fact that he could bring so much joy to this one girl who had been in such a bad mood lately.

"You made cake?! I didn't know you could do that!" She shouted excitedly.

Minato laughed and hugged her back as he patted her on the head. She blushed in realization and quickly let go. He then proceeded to cut up the cake and serve pieces to him and Erza. Erza's happiness was infectious and soon they were both giddy. They had silly conversations about if Makarov and Rob were to fight and how both their backs would be hurting the entire time. The two would never get the fight done. Minato felt like a kid. And that was okay. He was a kid. And if he truly was ageless... then he could stay this way. He had all the time in the world to grow up.

It was one of the happiest times of their lives.

* * *

"You can leave now, love. There's nothing left for you here to protect."

A golden-eyed woman looked at Minato with such devotion, love, and concern that it seemed impossible. She wore blue and had platinum blond hair that seemed dull in comparison to the feelings in her eyes. Elizabeth. She was the woman who loved him, the only one who could visit him and stay with him forever. However, pain was in her eyes, shining brighter than her devotion and love. It was sorrow, yet it was but a drop of water compared to the ocean of anguish and trauma that Minato felt. He continued to watch the Earth, each second feeling like a hammer blow to his very existence. He had a perfect view of Earth from his eternal prison and also duty on the moon. It was his job to keep the blue ball of life safe, even if the constant drowning of his consciousness in memories caused him to slowly lose his sanity.

For he was the Great Seal. It was a fate crueler than death to some. It wasn't even considered a true death, seeing as the soul did not leave the plane of existence. Rather than having his soul be released, it was trapped with no body to return to in an immobile state, forced to watch over the world. For centuries, millennia, he had watched over the world, refusing to let Elizabeth take his place. She had gone so far as to go on her own Journey to find an answer to free him. Minato had refused to leave, despite his inability to talk. Elizabeth could sense his disapproval whenever she approached the option. Freeing him required Minato to have a will to be free. But it had been his burden, his choice. No matter what happened, he couldn't let the world end, nor anybody take his place. His memories of his friends kept him company the entire time, as he watched the Earth. They were his eternal motivation. He was the only thing preventing the Earth from destruction.

That was what he thought.

Now he stared at a dry ball of dirt in the sky. The Earth had survived many catastrophes. Whether it was World War IV or an alien invasion, Earth still lived on. The people of Earth were determined to live at all costs. They always found a way to survive. Humans would forever thrive if given the chance to prosper. However, Earth, just as everything else in the living universe, was made with a time limit.

Whether it takes 10, 1000, 100,000, or even 1 billion years everything that begins must end. There is no eternal story, no unlimited amount of sequels. Nothing is without an end. Every person that you meet you will eventually part ways with. Nothing is without the tragedy. Bearing witness to that end, that tragedy, is one of the worst things a person could possibly experience. Especially if they survive it.

Earth died. Minato had watched the Earth die over time. He could do nothing to save it. There was no enemy to fight, no evil to seal, no evil force trying to destroy the Earth. The Earth didn't go quickly. People who couldn't afford to leave the Earth died with it. Minato couldn't have done anything if he tried, yet he still hated his inability to do anything. He failed his own mission. He hated himself.

All his efforts to save the Earth had been in vain. Nyx, the great being he had sealed, was not the end of the world. Mankind's wish to receive death, Erebus, was not the cause either. War, famine, plague, greed, envy, sloth, lust, wrath, pride, and gluttony were not the causes as well. Time was the dealer of Death, like it always had been and like it would remain.

_"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end."_

The words of the little boy in striped clothes rang true, as Minato stared at the very picture of his failure in the sky, taunting him. Was everything he did really simply delaying the inevitable? Couldn't he just save them? Why couldn't he do anything? Wasn't the Universe Arcana supposed to make it possible for him to save them all?

"Some survived. They had been away from the planet. It... is not your fault, Minato. Your contract only said you would take responsibility for your own actions. You gave them a happy life when none could. You sacrificed yourself for their happiness. Now don't you think you deserve some happiness after all these long years? I think you can finally let go of your burden." Elizabeth asked him hesitantly. Minato... didn't know what to do anymore. His actions or not, the Earth still died. He had no direction, no current path. But an age-old want burned in him brighter than ever before. He hesitantly agreed, not through words, but through emotions. He had managed to use the Universe Arcana for that much at least.

Elizabeth smiled in a way he hadn't seen in a very long time. She had gotten the message and received it joyfully, enough to the point that she had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She began to speak, giving Minato instructions on how they were going to free him and where he was going to go, seeing as the Earth he knew no longer was able to sustain life. She was also being very protective of him in her own way.

"When you get there, you may have some amnesia. That sort of thing is to be expected when traveling to a new world. Don't worry, it should only last for about a year, give or take a few days. However, the degree of amnesia can vary wildly depending on the world you are sent to. It could also last for several years depending on how much you want to remember. Fortunately, this world is a good location due to its ease of access and the structures there known as 'Resurrection Systems' that can revive you. It is a place filled with magic. The people there are quite strong and skilled at what they do. However, I want you to remember that this is your time to be happy, so I don't want you to do anything stupid like fight. Nevertheless, you still aren't going to listen to me, are you? You've always been a bit stubborn. So... I'm resurrecting you at a time when the Resurrection System is incomplete. It should halve your power at least and make your body considerably weaker. There are side effects to getting your power halved, but I'll go over them later. Your body being weaker is an unfortunate side effect, but that's why I'm giving you these countermeasures so you don't mess up. You should have the Omnipotent Orb for protection and bits of the Universe Arcana still left over for more power in case of emergencies. However, this Omnipotent Orb is only a replica, and is considerably weaker to direct hits from powerful Almighty magic or anything like it. Although, you would have to be acting suicidal to fight one of those guys. They will not seek you out if you live normally. I am making it very hard for you to die, Minato. If you die again, I will be very, very angry. This is tough love, dearest.

Also, another warning. This may be irrelevant due to your possible amnesia, but I shall warn you anyway. When you get to the Resurrection System, make sure to just escape and not interfe-"

Minato listened with barely any interest. He still stared at the dry, empty husk that used to be a big, blue ball of life called Earth. Everyone he had known was dead. Everyone he had failed to save on Earth was dead. His friends were dead. His parents were dead. The remaining people of Earth were dead. He was alone, and would stay alone in whatever world he would go to. He would always know that he couldn't save them from time. He couldn't do the impossible, be a hero, or even have friends. He had been foolish to create to think he could continue to save mankind. He couldn't stop time. He knew it wasn't his fault the Earth died, but it was his fault for thinking a single person could keep something safe forever. Nothing was eternal. There was only one thing left in the world for him now. Elizabeth talked on and on, but she could not understand the true depths of his anguish, of his devastation. She could not fill the empty gap created by loneliness in his heart. Minato knew that Elizabeth wanted to help him more than he could ever hope to fully understand, just as she couldn't understand his pain. Nobody could. And for this reason he was forever alone, even when Elizabeth was next to him.

"-and make sure to look for him. He was sent first to test the system out. He'll show you the ropes and the way that world works. However, because he was the first, he won't be ther-"

Minato, in the depths of his heart, the core of his soul, and the very essence of his existence wanted only one thing. He didn't fear the idea of it, but fervently wished for it. This new world would give him the opportunity to finally achieve that want. This next world gave him that opportunity. He had failed his mission to save this Earth. He was an old man guarding the dead from nothing. His life here had no meaning anymore. All that was left was bitter pain and memories. The memories no longer helped him to accomplish his mission as balms for his pain. He had no mission, no purpose, and nothing left to give or anyone to form bonds with. The memories only increased his pain. He was done.

"-hadow. That's one of the side effects of your power being halved. So you better make some friends while you're there. You'll need their help if that happens. However, I doubt it will happen to you. You've always been so strong of mind and heart. Now, with that done, we can move onto getting you out of there." Elizabeth smiled, though a small tear streamed down her face. They would most likely never see each other again. This was their final goodbye. She kissed him. Even though Minato was a statue, she kissed him. Minato didn't feel a thing.

As Minato felt himself being pulled into another world, the one thing he truly wanted remained, even though his memories of his time as the Great Seal faded. The part of him that was most tied to the want was suppressed as well. The want was directly tied to his memories as the Great Seal. This want would be with him forever, unless he could somehow turn it into something else.

But that was impossible because of the nature of his want. Minato wanted to see his friends and family, to not be alone anymore. He wanted to not worry about failing his mission or his duty. He wanted to live happily with everyone forever without having to worry about ever being alone or ever having to fight or deal with the heavy burden of responsibility. He didn't want to have to worry about the meaning of his life. He wanted happiness and release from his pain. However, it was not the happiness that Elizabeth offered that he sought.

Minato, more than anything else, wanted to die.

* * *

Minato woke up, grabbing his head in pain. After a few seconds, the pain subsided. He opened his eyes looked wildly around the room, confirming his location. His dream had been... his dream had... What had he been dreaming about? It was a strange nightmare of sorts. That much he was certain of. It was the same nightmare as last night. He'd been having it for a while now. Minato disregarded it and closed his eyes as he went back to sleep.

His glowing, golden eyes.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: One Year Later**, **X777 The Dragons Left Us All Behind.**

* * *

A/N: The title is explained here in this chapter. Yes, there are multiple meanings behind the title. This chapter puts a bit of a darker spin on the story, but that's why I put in the reporter and cake. And Shinji has some restrictions on him. Starting next chapter, the story is going to be moving rapidly ahead, hopefully, with Minato being more awesome. I just wanted to make sure Minato has some actual training he can do with the system of Refinement I introduced. Refinement is really an unnamed term in the Fairy Tail Universe. Think of Gray's ice creations. Unrefined, they shatter easily. Refined, they could break most solid objects instead. It's sorta kinda like that.

This chapter also explains things a bit. There is more later. I didn't want to give you guys too much of an info dump. I have to leave some surprises ;) This chapter is really more of a bridge chapter. After this, the 'Prologue Arc' we're in should finish up quite nicely. I hope to get to the official start of Fairy Tail by chapter 10 at the latest.

Also, if any of you are thinking that Minato bounces back and forth too much, that's because he is unstable, insane. His mind works oddly. Sometimes he'll take two steps forward, then three steps in another, random direction.

Also, random factoid: I have no favorites. Seriously, look at my profile. I favorite no stories or authors. I like to keep things equal and unbiased :) I follow a ton of stories and authors though.

Now... I must finish that chapter of M1N470 I've been working on for far too long.

**Review Reply Time!:**

**bon123: **Time will tell...

**kroz phantomville: **Yes. Yes he will.

**Yuuji Narukami: **Right when you think Minato will go back to being calm and cool... BAM! He goes another direction. He accepts he acts like an idiot and wants to preserve it because it is part of who he is. So he is going to try to win fights his way. SCREW WHAT SHINJI SAYS, I'M what he thinks. He'll use Lucifer's blade soon, don't worry. And to answer a question from your review of my other story, yes, I have watched Future Diary. And I loved it. I also watch the abridged series of it on Youtube by YunoInbox.

**SlyTrinity:** Minato will surpass Shinji. How does that sound? ;)

**Mzr90: **You can have... THE ARISATO FAMILY'S MINATO CAKE!

**ultima-owner: **I know. I was on the fence on whether or not to use the actual term or the number. So I flipped a coin.

**Twin Judge of Gemini:** Glad you liked it :D

**Casey W: **I like this style of writing because it makes the funny content funnier and the epic content more epic ( if that makes any sense). I write like this naturally too, so I find it funny that I write so much like SamJaz. Part of the reason I write like this is because... well... Fragmented sentences are similar to how thoughts are portrayed because we never think in full sentences in most cases and I like the effect it brings to my stories. :D Anyway, I'm glad you liked it :D I like your stories as well.

**Songbird of the End: **I'm glad we could get things worked out over PM. The spreadsheet is rather helpful :) It will make M1N470 much easier to write as well as he Velvet Pirates and this story as well :D

**BlackFang27:** He will be paired up. However, it may end up harem like my other fics seem to slowly be turning into (with the exception of the Velvet Pirates).

**DemonRaily:** Shinji's reasons for being here are explained and he is only t*m****ry. Guess what that word means? Use context clues! :D

**Question of the Chapter:** DHBCWQBGAQYLQGHVUAaLqbqvaqli ghwiegbve. Ouch. Don't fall asleep at the keyboard, kids! Who do you want Minato to fight the most when we get to the canon beginning?

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! **Pretty please with... things... and stuff... on top?


	7. The Dragons Left Us All Behind

**Chapter 7: The Dragons Left Us All Behind**

* * *

_"All living things eventually die; it's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart forever." _

_— Lisanna Strauss_

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

Natsu was all alone. He had no family. He had no friends. He only had Igneel, the dragon that raised him. When he woke up to find Igneel, his only parent and teacher, missing he searched everywhere. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find his foster father. There was nobody else around for miles. The pain of being alone, being abandoned...

No! He wasn't abandoned. Something must have happened to Igneel, for the dragon would never abandon him. Igneel was his only family, his only friend.

He was determined to find Igneel. He would find Igneel even if he had to search the entire of the world. He wiped the tears from his eyes, wrapped his scarf around his neck tightly and began to walk in a random direction. He had no idea where he was going, but he would find Igneel. That much he knew for certain.

Little did he know of the fate, the friends, and the family ahead of him, in his future. He would find a kind old man who wished to show him a home. He would feel welcomed there and become a part of it. He would gain a family and the happiness that came with it.

* * *

Erza worried for Minato, her grey-eyed, blue-haired sensei. It had been a week since he left with Shinji on a "special mission." Shinji had said their destination would be far away and they would stop and train on the way. She didn't even get to show him the new armor she found in a monster's cave on the last mission she went on. She'd been going on missions alone for the past six months. Minato was too busy trying to do S-rank missions to get funds for the house he was trying to build. All his plans on that end were falling apart. They couldn't build a house in the mountain easily. The equipment was too hard to transport, even with magic. They would need much more money if Minato were to pursue his ridiculous goal. She was certain he'd be giving it up soon.

As such, they hadn't seen much of the other. When the door to Fairy Tail opened, Erza rushed to see if Minato had finally returned. What she found was Makarov and a strange pink-haired boy. She was disappointed, but the bright smile on the boy's face made her feel slightly happier.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray said immediately. Without a shirt, of course. Cana began to scold him for it and the two started to get into a fight, as was now the usual routine. Erza decided to greet the newcomer as well.

"I'm Erza. Pleased to meet you." She said with a smile on her face. However, the rest of her mind was too occupied with other thoughts.

_'Minato... where are you?'_

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

"N-no... Th-this can't be happening! You're Shinji! You can't-"

A gigantic, dark fist suddenly crushed Minato against a large rock, his bones able to withstand the impact due to the armor he wore. Minato tried to struggle, tried to free himself, but he found he could not without having to destroy or dismember the being that was pinning him. The other humongous hand had him pinned. He couldn't call for help. Nobody was near him. They were out of Fiore on some sort of deserted island. It was North of Fiore and rather small. However, it was quite distant from the mainland. Shinji had led him there only to make the most horrible demand that Minato had ever heard. It was a special mission that "only Minato could do." The two were alone in the middle of a desert when the worst came to pass.

"Shinji! I won't do it! I can't do it! Just come to your senses already, sensei! You're stronger than this!"

Minato shouted at the being he knew to be Shinji in front of him. However, 'Shinji' didn't seem to be listening. 'Shinji' removed his fist from pinning Minato only to smash it against Minato again. Minato coughed up blood. The blood trickled down from his mouth. He looked weakly towards Shinji. Somehow, Minato had one free hand. One free hand to do the act that Shinji had requested of him. Pain, sorrow, regret. He felt it all and he knew that somewhere deep inside... he knew Shinji felt it too. He couldn't... it was impossible...

"Don't... Don't make me do it! You're still Shinji! You're still Shinji!"

The fist pounded him repeatedly, threatening to destroy his armor and his body. Minato was barely able to withstand the blows. His consciousness was rapidly fading, the pain was overwhelming him. He was strong, right? Sure, he'd almost lost before because of his stupidity, but this was completely different. His choices were being taken from him. The impacts continuously shook Minato to the core of his being. Oddly, he felt like a weapon being forged. As if 'Shinji's hammering blows were striking him against an anvil like a blacksmith would for a sword. Switching his Persona didn't matter in this situation. Each punch had a different element assigned to it, as if this being was meant to kill even Minato. Even switching to Orpheus Telos, his most powerful Persona, only served to soften the blows slightly. He'd tried doing sword attacks to snap 'Shinji' out of it, but they had no effect. In fact, it was almost as if they made him stronger. This 'Shinji' was twice as powerful as normal.

_"Minato, you are the only one I can ask this of. I... somehow managed to teach you all I know, despite you acting like a brat at times. As my student, and as your teacher, I need you to do one last thing. It's something I would not wish upon anyone, but... you can handle it. You're strong enough. I... can't do it myself. I tried, but... Something always stops me. This is something that must be done by someone else. I'm sorry for having to ask this. I'm sorry for being too damn weak."_

Minato wouldn't do it! He couldn't! He... he wouldn't be himself anymore if he did it! Why did Shinji have to be so selfish?! Why!?

_"You see, there is a time-limit for me to be here."_

It wasn't fair! Why did Shinji have to ask him?! Why did it even have to happen in the first place?! Why did things have to change?!

_"When this time limit is reached... something will happen to me. Something bad. It... involves my Shadow."_

"Why?! Why does it have to be this way?! ANSWER ME, SHINJI!" He shouted at the colossal being facing him as tears began to cloud his vision. He spit out blood once again as the fist crushed his body again with another punch. Blood was filling his mouth, nearly choking him to death.

_"You're asking why I have a Shadow? Tch. Let me clue you in on something. All things have Shadows, Minato. But that's beside the point. That time limit I mentioned will be reached very soon. Before then,..."_

Minato, with his free hand, summoned his Evoker right after 'Shinji' landed another blow. The blood filling his mouth was sent spilling out into the open air. Tears were streaming down his face. They mixed with the blood on the face; the purity of the tears was gone. This wasn't how things were supposed to go! It wasn't right! He didn't want to do this! He didn't want this to happen at all! Why couldn't he choose to save Shinji? Why was that option being taken away from him?! He placed his Evoker to his head and pulled the trigger right before 'Shinji' could land another blow. _'Damn it, Shinji! This was why you took me this far from the mainland?! You wanted me to use this attack! You bastard!' _He shouted the name of the attack, sending bloody tears flying from his face.

"ARMAGEDDON!"

The force of the fusion spell nearly split Minato's head in half as the two Personae he summoned unleashed the attack. A gigantic light appeared underneath the two and seemed to shake the entire planet. Minato stared into the face of Shin- of the monster that held him in place. Despite the fact it had gone berserk and nearly killed him, he saw... gratitude in the large golden eyes of what used to be Shinji. Then, slowly, the being began to burn from the light beneath him.

"HWOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!"

_"I want you to kill me."_

The blinding light suddenly consumed the entire island; evaporating every living being on it without prejudice, save for the one who cast it. The island itself still remained, seemingly unharmed. That was the true purpose of Armageddon. It was an end to all life. This island was luckily devoid of all life already except for a few small creatures. That attack was his last resort. If he had been back in Fiore... many people would have died. It would take someone with an extreme amount of endurance like Elizabeth in order to survive it. Even then, she could take another attack like it and remain standing. Shinji knew the power of the attack. Minato had told him of the attack when they were going through his list of attacks he could and couldn't use in combat during training. When Shinji... became that... Shadow-like monster his endurance seemed to double, triple even. But it was not enough. Few things survived Armageddon. Minato fell to his knees, spit out the blood in his mouth and stared up into the bright sun. It hurt his eyes, but...

The pain felt good, like an old friend returning after a long time. In the depths of his mind, his soul, a lock slowly started to come undone. For a split second, his grey eyes turned golden before turning back, though he did not notice this.

Minato took a moment to look down. He noticed something sparkling in the sand. His shaking hand reached out and clutched it tightly. His vision was getting dark quickly. It was Shinji's pocket watch. Both hands had been on the zero last time he checked. He put it in his pocket and stood to his feet. He began the long walk back home. Then he suddenly collapsed, the magic exhaustion finally hitting him. He barely managed to stop himself from losing consciousness as he clawed his way back to the boat. He weakly pushed off, having only enough strength to do so before falling back to lie on the bottom of the small boat he and Shinji had used to go the island.

He was going home alone.

_'No more... I... don't want to lose... anymore. I need to... stop losing... I'm not this... weak... not this... stupid... Damn you... Shinji.'_

He lost his consciousness as the sea took him to who knows where. Fate would decide his destination and whether he lived or died. Fate turned over his boat... and carried him away...

As he sunk to the depths of the ocean, his eyes glowed gold once more.

Fate could go screw itself.

* * *

"Who's the strongest mage here?" Natsu, the pink-haired boy, asked Erza. Erza was sitting in a chair eating lunch. She was taking a break from training and missions until Minato returned. Natsu was an excitable kid, much like Gray (although he didn't strip). Natsu seemed eager to fight somebody strong as well. Erza looked at Natsu and smiled.

"That would be my sensei, Minato." She replied, enjoying the look of shock on his face. Then Natsu laughed and smiled brightly. He had such a bright, happy smile. Erza couldn't blame him. Fairy Tail was a bright and happy place. It was a place of endless adventure. Everybody in Fairy Tail was like a family.

"Your sensei? Then you must be really strong! Fight me!" He declared as he got into a fighting pose of sorts. Erza raised an eyebrow before cracking a smile. She'd listen to the kid's request. She'd teach this kid who the next Titania was.

"Alright, but I have to warn you. My sensei was insane, powerful, and skilled. He almost never held back during training. He always pushed me to the limit, always wanted me to be stronger. Do you know why? You need strength to protect those you care about. My sensei has enough power to protect anybody and he's passing it down to me. Sensei never loses." She said, cockily. She didn't mean to be cocky, but she was proud of having Minato as a teacher. And she missed him.

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" Natsu exclaimed as he leapt toward her in an attempt to punch her. His speed was slow compared to her sensei's. She sidestepped easily and he went crashing into a wall. Natsu got back up ready for another around. Erza sighed as she Requipped a sword. This boy was too excited for a fight. It looked like Master Makarov would have to pay to rebuild the bar again.

"Alright, I won't hold back!"

"I'll join in too!"

"You idiots are disturbing me! I'll beat you all!"

"This looks fun!"

Needless to say, it soon turned into an all-out brawl. Everybody had the time of their lives. Erza wished Minato was there to join her. He always loved the brawls Fairy Tail had.

* * *

"Hey, mister? Are you okay?"

Minato awoke to the gentle lapping of the waves. He felt groggy, but other than that he felt fine. What happened to his injuries? Wasn't he seriously injured? Did it really take this long for Victory Cry to activate? Anyway, he had awoken to find himself on a beach. And to a foot gently kicking him. He opened his eyes slowly. There was a little girl about 4 years old, looking at him curiously. She had short blue hair. Her little foot was the one kicking him. With her was, surprisingly...

"...Jellal? Is that your sister? Hey... we all have blue hair... Funny." Minato said as he struggled to sit up. He was still pretty injured from what happened earlier... What happened...? He pushed it out of his mind for now. And his back was covered in sand. Great. He was also soaked from the ocean. The water was still coming in and getting him wet, yet he didn't feel the need to move. The water felt nice. He looked around. Where did his boat go? Did it tip over while he was unconscious? Jellal had a big backpack with a staff sticking out of it. Jellal looked oddly at Minato, as if he had no idea who he was. Minato remembered saving Jellal back over a year ago. Had it really been that long?

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Odd. Memory loss? Twin brother with the same name? It's entirely possible. Hell, for all he knew this person could be from another world like him. If Minato had learned one thing throughout his life, it was that anything was possible.

"Well, I saved someone with your name, face, and voice from slavery about a year ago. Sorry if you're not him. I once heard a legend that everybody has two other people who look exactly like them in the world. You could also be the same person, but with memory loss. Alternatively, you could be from a parallel world. It's possible. After all, I come from a different world. It's funny how nobody seems to ask where I come from." Minato said jokingly. Jellal seemed shocked by the last couple of words. The little girl started poking Minato, as if the information he was from another world made him some sort of intriguing alien.

"A-another world?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Minato nodded. This kid took his words seriously. Well, he was a kid. Minato had actually almost expected him to laugh off his words as a joke.

"Yeah. I like this place better. There's no pollution, war, destruction of the planet itself from what I see. No overpopulation, mass poverty, or anything like that either. Magic is commonplace here. Where I come from, we use technology instead and magic is a rarity. Earth Land is better than regular Earth, that's for sure. Though I do miss my friends. I don't really have any family. My parents died when I was young and I never saw my little sister after they died. My extended family never really cared much for me. I was just a financial burden to them. But... since I came here..." Minato drifted off, staring into space. He had been happy, right? He had friends in the guild. Makarov, Gildarts, Rob, Erza, Gray, Laxus, and even Cana was warming up to him. The other Guild members stayed away from him ever since he beat Gildarts. Apparently, being the strongest didn't mean you were the most popular. They gave him the same space they used to give Gildarts, but it was okay. He didn't need everyone to be his friend. And then there was Shinji... Tears began to form in his eyes...

"Mister? What's wrong?" The little girl asked, now ceasing her poking. Minato smiled slightly, attempting not to look as awful as he felt. He looked at the ground. He was showing such a pitiful side of himself to these kids. He even rambled and told them a lot of things that he'd never even told Erza. And she was his student. He just... needed to let it out for once.

"Yeah... I've been through a lot. I... lost someone very important to me." '_More like I killed someone important to me.'_ It hurt. Not only the loss, but also the fact that he had to do it. Even though Shinji told him to do, it... didn't mean it hurt less. A flower appeared in front of his face, held by a small hand. He looked up to see the smiling face of the little girl. She was holding a flower out to him.

"You can have it. I lost my mom. Her name was Grandeeny. I was all alone and really sad. And then I met Jellal and the two of us became friends. Flowers always make me feel better, so they should work for you too. I call this one a Tear Catcher. Don't worry, mister. I'm sure you'll find who you lost someday. Just like I'll find Grandeeny." Minato gratefully took the long, thin, white, tube-like flower. It did cheer him up a little bit. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood to his feet. This little girl didn't fully understand what he had meant, but the message was clear enough. If this little girl could lose her mom and still smile, then Minato could smile as well. She was a very caring and sympathetic little girl. Grandeeny must have raised her well.

"My name's Wendy. What's your name, mister?" Minato looked towards her and smiled, this time sincerely. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as powerful or strong. A simple act of kindness lessened it severely. Minato was strong. He wouldn't allow himself to be weak anymore. If he could continue to fight to protect the innocent smiles of people like this little girl, then perhaps...

"I am Minato Arisato, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." He said brightly. But when he said it, he didn't mean to brag. No, it was a promise to himself. If he were to started being the strongest in more than just name only...

Perhaps he could save everybody close to him. Perhaps he could live happily.

Just like... she always wanted him to. His eyes changed color once more. When he blinked, it was as if it never happened.

* * *

After briefly explaining to Minato that he and Wendy weren't siblings (the questions he asked were annoying) and wishing him goodbye, Jellal thought they would never see the mage again. However...

"Minato? Why are you travelling with us again? I don't mean to be rude, but don't you have a Guild to go back to?" Jellal asked. They were all walking side-by-side on a path. Wendy was in the middle, with the blue-haired boys on either side. Minato had the flower Wendy gave him pinned to his armor, which somehow seemed perfectly fine. He wondered where the black scales on it came from.

"Jellal-look-alike-guy-whose-name-is-Jellal, sometimes a man has to travel. If I go home now after only a few weeks of being gone, Erza will get mad. If I wait, I can make up a believable story as to why I was gone. Like amnesia or I was sucked up into a world full of ninjas. Or pirates. And no, I'm not scared of my apprentice. I'm just being cautious. She's been getting a rather large supply of weapons lately and has learned how to use all of them skillfully. Also, she knows where I sleep. Because I'm traveling with you, I can say that I helped you guys on the way back and got sidetracked. She has a soft spot in her heart for helping children. And... cake. I could make an apology cake..." Minato said, pondering the possibility. He could go home... but he wanted to watch over this pair. He couldn't let them just wander around the entire world alone.

"We look like a family!' Wendy happily exclaimed seemingly out of nowhere. Jellal smiled. With all of them having blue hair, it really seemed like they were a family. Minato and he even both had marks near their right eyes, although Minato's was a Guild Mark.

"Okay, but I get to be the stay-at-home dad living in a feminist society. That way I can stay at the house and sleep instead of work. You kids go do your chores." Minato said jokingly. Jellal sweatdropped. Seriously? Was this what this guy was like normally?

"But I don't wanna..." Wendy whined. Jellal face palmed. Was this really happening? Did Wendy know this guy was playing? Then she giggled. She was playing pretend.

"Then get your brother to do it, honeybunch." Minato replied, now doing a deeper more "dad" like voice. Jellal face vaulted. What was going on?!

"Ok! Jellal, go wash the cat!" Wendy ordered, assuming a bossy tone of voice he never knew she had. She was really having fun doing it.

"What cat?!" Jellal exclaimed. Minato sighed, as if he was disappointed.

"Now listen, junior. I know you aren't that partial to Snippybiteycatface, but that doesn't mean that you can ignore him. Now, where are we going, junior?" Minato asked, still in character. Since when was Jellal "junior"? And what kind of name for a cat was that?!

"Well... I'm lost. We're lost. We're kind of wandering aimlessly." Jellal stated, although it wasn't entirely true. He couldn't reveal to Minato that he was from another world as well, despite how much he wanted to. He was on a mission. Minato was just having fun. Jellal didn't want to ruin that. Minato stopped walking. The other two went a few more steps before they notice he stopped. They turned around to face him, curious as to why he ceased walking. _'What is he doing?'_ Jellal thought to himself.

"You two... have no one, but each other, right? No parents, no home, nothing?" He asked calmly, though he was looking to the ground. Jellal couldn't see his face. Jellal was confused by this strange behavior. It seemed completely contradictory to the silly nature he displayed earlier. Wendy looked a little worried. She was clutching Jellal's shirt tightly.

"Yeah... You're right... We're alone. At first, it was just me, but I found her in the woods. She was lost as well. Now we travel together. I guess... we don't have a home." Jellal answered solemnly. He hadn't realized the full extent of what he was doing until now. Yes, he was on a mission, but he was alone. The only people he knew in this world was this little girl beside him and the man in front of him. He was completely cut off from his family and friends back in his home world of Edolas.

"I see... you guys are just like me... or rather, like I was... before I made..." Minato seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He then started to speak again. "Maybe... is this...? No, no. I can't do it. I can't. But then they would..." He looked up, determination on his face.

"Minato? Is something wrong? I assure you, you don't have to worry about us or anything-"

Minato cut Jellal off. "We're going home. To Fairy Tail. After all, you guys are like me, right? You don't have any parents watching over you. Grandeeny is out there waiting for you, Wendy, but you can't find her right now. For now, you should worry about growing up big and strong so you can find her. Don't let the search ruin your childhood. Jellal, I'm not sure what sort of hardships you faced and are still facing, but... you can't do it alone. I'll take care of the two of you. Maybe you guys can even join the Guild with me. Although you might want to at least change your name, Jellal. Just so people don't get you confused. Erza knew another Jellal." Minato said. _'If I can save these two precious lives... maybe the pain will go away.'_ Minato hopefully thought to himself. It seemed selfish, but... he was almost finished with his "impossible house" and he had an idea for how to fix the problems they were facing with transportation. He had finished training it when he traveled with Shinji. He could complete the house and he already made than enough money from his S-Class missions. If he left these kids alone who reminded him so much of himself as a child alone, then he couldn't ever face himself again.

"You mean... You'll give us a home? W-We can be a f-family? Together?" Wendy asked, hopeful. She seemed so scared, so fearful of this being a joke, like she never thought it was possible in the first place. Jellal even felt himself moved a little, but...

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to pass. There's something I have to do. It requires me to travel. I'm sorry." He said painfully. He didn't want to decline the offer, but he had no choice. Maybe... one day he could visit the Fairy Tail Guild. The way Wendy looked at him when he denied it especially hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, Minato. I can't leave Jellal." Wendy spoke those words with sorrow in her voice. She wanted them all to be together, but without Jellal... it wasn't the same. She couldn't leave him.

"Jellal... you... I understand. We all have our own situations. However, I have to tell you something. It's dangerous to go alone! Take this." Minato summoned a sword and held it out to Jellal, hilt first. Jellal's eyes widened. He couldn't take this! It was very expensive.

"Don't worry about the price. Besides, I have much better swords. Its name is Skrep. It is a legendary, rustproof sword. This sword is the perfect weapon for any traveler. Maybe I'm just giving this to you to help myself feel better... but... Just take it. It is my gift to you guys for your company. As well as finding me on the beach. I very well could have drowned in high tide. The offer to stay with me is always open. Wendy, live strong. Sometimes life is unbearably hard, but... we must move on. It may be difficult, but life never stands still. Time always marches forward no matter what you do. Jellal, the same goes for you. I wish you both luck in life. I hope to see you both again one day." And with that, Minato stuck his Evoker to his head and pulled the trigger. _'I'm so glad that I refined this. Wish I could have done this immediately after the fight with Shinji, but Armageddon takes all my SP. Damn you, Shinji.'_

"Trafuri." And in a flash of light Minato disappeared.

Wendy and Jellal would never forget the strongest mage in Fairy Tale who, even though he only traveled with them briefly, offered them a home. They would eventually part ways, Jellal and Wendy. A few weeks later, Jellal would leave her in the hands of a nearby Guild while he went on to somewhere dangerous, sword one hand and his staff in the other. Wendy thought often of Minato, yet she found a home in the Guild of Cait Shelter. As for Minato...

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed with a big smile. He readied his hands in a fighting position. Erza smirked at him. Natsu was an overly hyperactive boy who had been apparently challenging Erza every day for a week. To get back at him for leaving her to this fate, she was making him accept the boy's challenge. Minato sighed loudly as they faced each other in the Training Field.

"Fine. But after this is ME time. Sleep, sleep, and more sleep." He said as he readied his weapon. He'd use a steel pipe. Humiliating the people who fought him to stop them from challenging him again had, unfortunately, become a common trend in his life. When somebody is proclaimed the strongest, everybody else wanted to beat them.

"BEGIN!" Erza exclaimed. A crowd hadn't gathered for this fight. As far as they were concerned, it was just Minato beating another challenger, a kid at that. However, Gildarts and the other children of Fairy Tail were watching.

"I call winner!" Gildarts exclaimed as he watched enthusiastically. Gildarts and Minato sparred often. Minato had gotten faster and faster to avoid being hit by Gildarts when they sparred. Luckily, his armor could take a few more hits from Gildarts and even then, it seemed fine. Minato still desperately wondered what it was that made the black scales such great armor.

Natsu engulfed his fist in fire and dashed towards Minato. _'Fire? Really?'_ Minato switched his Persona and waited for Natsu to reach him.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted the name of his attack as he launched a flaming punch at Minato. Minato dropped his steel pipe and caught Natsu's fist, the fire streaming towards him and being absorbed by Minato. Natsu's eyes widened in shock, yet his big smile seemed to widen even more. He seemed excited by the prospect of fighting such a strong opponent.

"Little boy, you're doing it wrong. This is how you do it."

Minato grabbed his Evoker with his free hand and pulled the trigger once. He then put his Evoker away and raised his free hand in a fist while he still held onto Natsu's fist. Flames began brilliant to flow around his fist, slowly consuming his arm. Gildarts recognized the attack and smirked. This again? He hadn't seen this attack in a long time. Minato smiled as he shouted the name of his counterattack.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

* * *

**NEXT Chapter: The Happy Cat**

* * *

A/N: Finally done. Gosh, I had a hard time writing this chapter. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story. I just stopped having fun writing it. Things happened. I had a whole rant written earlier for this author's note, but I deleted it. You guys don't really care about what I'm going through, do you? I mean, honestly, how many of you read the author's note?

You can probably figure out what happened to Shinji. I hope. I'm too tired to write much else. I'm going to go back to writing M1N470's update and the Sekirei/Persona crossover...

OH WAIT! Now I remember what I wanted to say. You know the scene from last chapter when Minato was being released from the seal? That was the original prologue for this story that I tweaked a bit to make better. I chose to start off with a slightly happier start (Yeah, slaves. Reeally happy, King.) So there's your fun fact.

**Review Reply Time:**

**HolyMage Mouto:** That would be interesting... Hmm. I'm actually not sure who would win in that one.

**Casey W: **Fried? Yes. Just... yes. I can see that fight happening. Also, looking at Fried's personality, I think I can finagle a reason. Minato and he would not mesh well. :)

**Prinny Ramza:** Edolas is definite. I just layed some groundwork here in this chapter for that arc and some interesting interactions. Otherworld Erza would be an awesome fight. If only for the reason that her weapon, Ten Commandments, is a reference to the main, extremely awesome weapon in Rave Master, a series that was made before Fairy Tail by the same guy who made Fairy Tail. :)

**kroz phantomville:** Already planned that part out There will be a reference to something during it. :)

**Yuuji Narukami: **This story has "Suicide" in the name. I'm surprised it was so light so far. The golden eyes were temporary. Future Diary Crossover is on my profile under possible future projects because of the fact that I'm debating whether I should do it or something else. I'm not that certain on it, though it sounds like something I would love to read. And I love to read what I write.

**SEESWildCard:** Until Natsu gets more than just fire in his arsenal, he won't be much of a match for Minato, unfortunately. Eye color change was temporary and will persist for a while. By the time Fairy Tail canon begins, he should be able to fight evenly with Gildarts at least without having to switch to a Persona and nullify the attacks and then endlessly barrage him. That's just the bare minimum.

**Loki Tricks:** Natsu fight? Well, like I said above, it would be dull until Natsu was able to do more than just fire. His physical strength and other future powers need to be able to be used so that they hit Minato. They will fight, however. And it will be awesome.

**Twin Judge of Gemini: **Yep, no Shinji. And nice job spotting the wording. Yes, there may be... other characters that appear. Not telling who.

**Mzr90:** That fight will happen eventually. And it will be awesome :)

**ultima-owner:** The recipe? I wish I had it. It's just a standard blueberry cake with a special "Arisato" twist to it that not even I know. :D

**DemonRaily:** Another person spots the wording! Yay! And if you're thinking of the person I think you are then... I'll consider it.

**BlackFang27:** Minato indeed has something going on. It was hinted at in the revealing of how he got unsealed in the previous chapter. It is also hinted at in this chapter. Erza doesn't get to see much of Minato due to his being on missions so often, but once they get more time together she will notice some strange things going on.

**That's** **all!**

** Question of the Chapter: **What famous series did Minato reference when speaking with Jellal and Wendy?

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! **Pretty please with Mystogan on top?


	8. The Happy Cat

**Chapter 8: The Happy Cat**

**A/N: Poll on my Profile Page for the last new crossover I'll be doing for the year! Poll closes February 28th!**

* * *

_"I've been thinking about this for a long time... No one knows what the future holds... No matter how prepared you are, you can't predict what will happen. So, the only thing you can do is "believe." You have to think positively, as if the future is smiling upon you." — Fuuka Yamagishi_

* * *

******One Year Later**

* * *

_'The world is so large, yet from it seems so small, so fragile, when looked at from above. As I watch the people going about their lives, I kind of feel a sense of superiority. As if, they were like ants, small existences that were nearly unnoticeable. Did they even understand the futility of their actions? No matter what they did, they would only be ants. They couldn't change the world. Nay, they could never hope to be something greater, for they were so deeply ingrained in their traditions, their routines, their daily lives, that they were blinded. They placed a blindfold over their own eyes. Did they do it out of their own will? Is it truly joyful to not be free? Is ignorance truly bliss? Alas, if they could but only see the things I had seen. Then, perhaps, their perception of the universe could be changed. These people we-'_

"Minato! Stop staring out there dramatically and fight me!" That voice... Gray? Erza? No, Erza was much more respectful. Natsu? Ah, yes.

"Natsu... You little... I'm trying to be serious here! Let me relax and finish my inner monologue! I'm trying to imitate a villain!" And, unfortunately, failing at it. The 'ants' part was good, but he strayed away from the intended meaning.

"What's a monologue? Does it taste good? I'll eat it after I beat you!" Minato merely sighed at Natsu's typical response.

Minato turned his gaze away from the window of his home. He had completed it a month ago. Or at least made it livable. The entrance was at the base of the mountain. Finding that entrance was something only possible once he had managed to get inside the mountain from the hole blown in it. Even then, he needed to transport tools and workers to the top to be able to reach the base of the mountain. They ended up creating the tunnel system. There was an extremely long maze to reach the top. He built it with thoughts of creating his own little "Tartarus". It was partially for training Erza and partially for the fact he hadn't thought of any other way to get to the top except for a boring staircase or a refined Trafuri, which allowed him to control the place he was sent to. Even a year after refining it, he still wasn't perfect at it and feared the day he would teleport into a wall. Trafuri was how he had managed to transport the tools to build his house. He was still hoping to find a way to make into a buff, that way he could make teleportation devices.

On each side of the hole in the mountain was a large circular window, giving him a perfect view of the world. In the inside, there was a kitchen, three bedrooms (one for Erza, one for him, and one for a guest), two bathrooms (the mountain had an underground stream, allowing for perfectly good indoor plumbing. There was another river beside it that he was hoping to turn into a swimming pool), a living room, and a library that he was constantly expanding. He considered adding an armory, but he didn't honestly need one. In the space inside the mountain were a system of caves that lead to supply rooms, extra guest rooms, and even an underground training field he was looking forward to using. He was constantly thinking of features to add. He had just previously added a locking mechanism to the front entrance. He had bought a very expensive form of Letter Magic that wrapped around the entrance, engraved into the stone itself. Whenever he or Erza told it to lock, it would prevent any intruders from entering. Telling it to open caused it to allow anybody in. He was currently working on a doorbell system, as well as many other features.

The fact that Natsu was here meant Erza must have let him in. She was having a lot of fun watching Natsu challenge Minato repeatedly, even though she tried to hide it.

"Natsu, I'll tell you again. Your fire can't hurt me. When you can come up with more varied attacks, then you can challenge me." Minato said tiredly. That last exclamation was the last of his energy. In truth, he had been extremely tired since he finished his house. He had filled his mind with thoughts of its completion after Shinji died, as if he was just trying to push that awful event out of his head. He worked nonstop to complete it. His entire mind had been filled with plans for it. But now... What was his goal for doing anything right now? He could do a mission, yes, but... he just felt more tired than he ever had before. He yawned, an action that seemed brought on just by thinking about sleep.

"Nuh-uh! I came up with a new move to beat you!" Natsu said confidently. Minato wasn't convinced. Normally, he would act silly or play around with the kid (years of being surrounded by kids and Gildarts, who was like a big kid, really changed how you acted), but today... he just felt empty.

It wasn't the first time he had felt like it. Recently, he would get into these bouts of depression after a few minutes of being his normal self. Or was it apathy? Yeah, it was almost as if he was getting Apathy Syndrome. He knew that it wasn't possible, but still... this apathy was strangely familiar to him. He just felt the need to sleep and never wake up, to just be stuck in a state where he didn't have to do anything. To just be able to let go and let the world deal with itself... He had no idea where these thoughts were coming from.

"Not now, Natsu. Just... not now." The exhaustion in his voice caught Natsu off guard. Natsu frowned as he began the long walk down the stairs.

_'Damn. Where is this lack of feeling coming from?'_

As he turned away from Natsu and walked to his room to sleep, his eyes flashed gold.

When Erza reached the top of the stairs expecting to see an unconscious Natsu, she was surprised. Minato never refused an opportunity to fight or 'teach them a lesson'. Erza was worried. He hadn't been the same since he returned from his 'special mission' with Shinji alone. And that had been a year ago. She could tell that he often did what she would do and put up a brave front or even try to force himself to be extra nuttier to keep them, the kids, happier. Recently he would barely leave the house. He almost never wore his armor or even the coat of his original clothing. Often, he would just pull up a chair and stare out the window in just a plain shirt and pants for hours.

The last time he had been outside for more than an hour was when the Strauss siblings arrived a few weeks ago. Since then, he'd been just making any small improvements he could to the house or training without leaving the house.

What was happening to Minato?

* * *

Three children had recently joined the Guild. All three, being siblings, possessed dazzling white hair. Their names were Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna Strauss. Elfman was the middle child, whereas Mirajane was the eldest and Lisanna the youngest. Elfman was under-appreciated in Fairy Tail due to his quiet and shy nature as well as the fact he was weak. However, he excelled at cooking and Fairy Tail was known for turning quiet and shy people into... mages of Fairy Tail. Anyway, Mirajane had a running rivalry with Erza. She even once asked Minato to be her teacher instead. Minato merely laughed and went back to sleep. Ever since then, she's wanted to prove herself to Minato so he doesn't laugh at her anymore. He laughed at her when she said that. Despite the fact the Minato laughed at her, Mirajane was actually feared in Fairy Tail and was quickly becoming known for her rude and often delinquent behavior which included mercilessly teasing Natsu.

Elfman seemed to look up to Minato, as he was a 'true man'. Lisanna seemed to get along very well with Natsu and everybody, though she would often shy away from Minato for some odd reason. Unfortunately, Natsu now had somebody he felt he needed to impress. So, just once, he wanted to be able to hurt Minato, to make the usually calm face turn to an expression of pain even for a split second.

His answer at first was more fire. And, well that may work on most foes; Minato was the prime exception to the rule. More fire would only make him more powerful. It was as if Natsu was fighting an older version of himself. The thought excited him and he made sure to learn every time they fought. He would be the strongest one day. He needed the strength to find Igneel.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" He turned his head. He was sitting alone at a table in Fairy Tale, still thinking of ways to beat Minato. Lisanna was standing there, her head tilted curiously.

"I wanna win against Minato, so I tried thinking about ways to do it... And I can't think of anything other than my new move. But Erza said that because it only uses fire..."

"It won't work," Lisanna said while nodding sagely. Natsu sighed as he dropped his head against the table. He challenged Minato every single day for a month after he first met him. Naturally, he was beaten every time. Minato, however, always healed him afterwards and gave him a light scolding for being 'stubbornly stupid'. Eventually, he understood. He needed time to think and train. He was always coming up with new ways to try to land a hit on Minato, but even if Minato let Natsu hit him, it would do no damage. That was what frustrated him. Despite how excited he was to learn by fighting Minato, he was always angered when Igneel's techniques he taught him were useless. They worked on Gray, but why...

Why couldn't he, at the very least, affect Minato?

"What am I going to do?" He said, his voice muffled by the wooden table. Lisanna thought hard. Natsu wasn't the smartest person, but he was strong. Unfortunately, Minato was strong and smart. Therefore, that meant she had to be his brains!

"We'll form a strategy together! I'll be the brains and you can be the brawn! First, you need to train even harder so you can deal some damage to him. We can go to East Forest, right? It has animals to fight and everything!" Lisanna excitedly said in an attempt to cheer Natsu up. Natsu raised his head to look at her skeptically.

"Brains? But you hate studying..."

"You hate it more." Lisanna accused.

"No way. You hate it more." Natsu said, suddenly seeming to gain a little energy.

"No you."

"No you."

"No, you hate it more!"

"No, you hate it more!"

"No, you hate it so much that you burn your books!" Lisanna proclaimed as she pointed her finger at him. Natsu stood to his feet.

"That was one time! You hate it so much that you... that you... that you feed your books to Elfman!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Like a true man!" Elfman exclaimed somewhere in Fairy Tail. After that, he seemed to realize where he was and clammed up quickly, red-faced and embarrassed. Fairy Tail was definitely already having an effect on him.

"Y-you didn't... did you...?" Natsu asked, barely containing his laughter.

"It was one time! " Lisanna exclaimed indignantly, her hands balled up into fists on her sides in anger. They looked at each other before smiles formed on their faces.

The two then suddenly burst out laughing.

Natsu patted her on the shoulder and began to leave.

"Come on. I'll be in your care, 'Brains'." Lisanna smiled as she followed him. Mission accomplished. She had cheered up Natsu.

"Just make sure to listen to me, 'Brawn'." Lisanna said as she left Fairy Tail with him.

* * *

Minato could not fall asleep. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't sleep. There was something nagging at the corner of his mind. Something like... a cure for his apathy. He turned to the nightstand beside his bed. Since this was the first time in a long time he didn't just collapse into bed and fall asleep, he was finally able to pay attention to it.

It was a white flower in a vase. He was surprised it stayed alive since he never gave it any water. Erza must have watered it... She was always so kind in the most obscure ways at times. Also, the flower had been picked, so it should have died. Yet, strangely, it appeared to have grown its roots in the water. As if there were nutrients in the water to-

_'Magic?'_

A flower that fed on magic. It was interesting. Something to take note of for future reference. However, what caught his attention the most about this flower was not its ability to survive, but, rather, its origin.

_"I call this one a Tear Catcher."_

He smiled bitterly as he thought of the blue-haired children he could not save. Maybe they never needed saving. They at least had each other. When he was a child... he had nobody... Why would he let stuff like this continue to happen? There were orphans in Fairy Tail, himself included. Quite a few actually, if one also counts Laxus after his father was recently excommunicated from the Guild. Minato never even met the man. Apparently, Laxus held a grudge for the disappearance of his father against the Guild Master. That wasn't right. Family shouldn't be like this. But... even now... Minato had people with him, right? He had his own sort of family in Fairy Tail. But he was still a murderer...

...What would Shinji think? What would he do? No... that was no good. Shinji was dead. Minato had even told Makarov of the incident as soon as he had gotten back. Makarov then relayed the information that Shinji had passed away to the rest of Fairy Tail and held a funeral. He never once mentioned Minato had killed him. In fact, Makarov seemed to sympathize deeply with Minato and had even cried with him. It had been one of the most pitiful and greatest moments in his life, crying with Makarov. Makarov had never been too attached to Shinji, but he still cared for him like his own child as he did for all Guild members. Minato even wondered now if being with Makarov was like... having a father once again. Or even a grandfather. Minato barely remembered his life before his parents died.

Minato sighed as he got up off his bed. He stretched. It would do no good to be in this state any longer. What was done was done. He once signed a contract promising that he would take responsibility for his actions. And being apathetic and moping would only be running away from the consequences of his actions. He couldn't very well violate his contract.

_'I killed Shinji. I must accept it and move on already... He would beat my ass if he ever saw me like this. After all, there are still bad people out there in the world. And Fairy Tail is... the closest thing to a family I've ever had. I have to protect it. I have strength. Why point is there in having it if I don't use it?'_

As Minato exited his room, his eyes seemed to flash a different color, yet again he did not notice this.

For a split second, they turned blue before turning back to their regular grey color.

"Ah, I should go to East Forest. That place is always thriving. Maybe I could pick up some ingredients for dinner that are free for once. Or just have some fun." Minato said to the empty air. He was talking to himself again... _'Damn, I'm lonely.'_ He thought as he chuckled. It was as if it was becoming his little catchphrase whenever he spoke to himself.

* * *

Rob sat out on his porch.

It was good, for a while, to have such a lively household with Erza and Minato. But now his house was empty except for the withering husk of an old man. Him. Rob chuckled at his own evaluation of himself as he leaned back in his old, wooden rocking chair. He even bought it so he could look like an old geezer too.

"I'm nearing the time to choose an apprentice. I wonder... who would possibly be wishing to listen to this old man?" Rob said aloud as he seriously considered going out the next day to find an apprentice. Erza didn't need him anymore. She had Minato. Of course, the two would occasionally visit him like good grandchildren, but they were fiercely independent.

He shakily stood to his feet and headed to the inside of his house. He would use the magic-sensing aspect of his power to find a suitable candidate. Perhaps they would be in the next town over. Or perhaps from another country? Rob loved to travel. And he always wanted an apprentice that could be able to beat Makarov's kids. Even though they were friends, the two of them always had a _slight_ rivalry.

Rob chuckled as he began to pack.

Calling their rivalry 'slight' was the biggest understatement of his life.

* * *

"Cool!"

Natsu and Lisanna found an egg.

Natsu, wanting to show off his current power, had been punching a tree with all his might only for the egg to fall on his head. Natsu, of course, immediately jumped to conclusions and assumed, since the egg was so big that it must be a dragon egg.

"We'll be the parents, Natsu! I can be the mom and you can be the dad!" Lisanna exclaimed excitedly as they continued to admire the egg before them. _'M-mom and dad?!'_ Natsu thought frantically to himself. He was too young to get married! But, maybe, if it was Lisanna...

"Sup."

In a flash of light, Minato had suddenly appeared. It was that new technique he had for the last year. Natsu was always amazed by it. After all, his ability allowed him to build his house not only by teleporting materials, but by also being able to quickly finish S-Class missions in record time. He had already done well over 200 S-Class missions despite his recent inactivity. He would take on multiple S-Class missions at once if they were near each other or similar enough. Of course, Minato had to have already been to a place to teleport there, but still... It was a powerful ability. There was always such a large gap between Natsu and Minato, but still... It made Natsu want to fight him even more! He wanted to close that gap and pound Minato's face into the floor! Natsu's thoughts of getting stronger blinded him to one fact.

Minato now held the egg. Lisanna stood her ground defiantly for the first time ever against Minato.

"No! You can't take that! That's mine and Natsu's baby!" She cried out. Minato cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Do you even know how babies are made?" Lisanna just stared at him blankly when he asked that question. He sighed heavily. "Whatever. Look, I'm hungry and bored. I can't be both. I plan to take another S-Class mission tomorrow so I want to make a good dinner... But if you guys can get to me at the top of my house within one hour, then I'll give it to you. Or... maybe a contest would be cool. Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Hope you guys win." And then he placed his Evoker against his head and vanished.

Lisanna heard a loud cracking sound behind her followed by a crash.

Natsu had a frown on his face. His fist was held out behind him as he faced her. The tree he had just been punching had been snapped in half with a single blow.

"N-Natsu?" Lisanna called out cautiously.

"Let's go get our baby back." He was so serious... Honestly...

Lisanna didn't have the heart to tell him she was originally just kidding with the whole 'baby' business. She loved to play pretend.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

* * *

Gray knocked on Minato's 'door'. It was some sort of magical field that was stopping him from entering it.

Nothing.

He knocked even harder.

Nothing.

"Dammit Minato! Open up! It's cold out here!" He shouted.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on then." Gray turned his head to find Cana there with a disgusted look on her face. Gray looked down.

His shirt was missing! When did that happen?!

"My clothes! Oh no! Where did they... Hey, why are you here, Cana?" He asked, quickly forgetting about his lack of clothing. Cana shrugged.

"Same reason Gildarts, Mirajane, Elfman, Natsu, Lisanna and Erza are here." Gray turned his head. Sure enough, everyone was behind him, smirking. They were all waiting there?! Since when?! And couldn't Erza open the door?! And he still was shirtless!

"We're here because Minato told us to come here. Laxus was asked to come as well, but he denied the invitation. Anyway, here is the situation. In this house, we have created a maze with tons of traps and tricks to test everyone. At the top of the house is Minato with a special reward for whoever gets to the top first within thirty minutes." Erza announced the rules. She seemed to be having fun. After all, for Minato to come up with something like this and somehow become active and even happy once more just made her day wonderful. Something else was odd. Erza was holding a crystal ball in one hand.

"What's the reward?" Cana asked, eyes hopeful.

"It doesn't matter! This is my chance to beat him!" Mirajane, Gildarts, and Gray all exclaimed at once. Elfman was in his shy mode and Lisanna and Natsu looked to be filled with a grim determination as they nodded their heads a single time.

"Well, let's go! Open Sesame!" Erza shouted a strange password phrase and then the barrier that prevented them from entering disappeared. The way forward was lit with torches on either side of the entrance tunnel.

"Yeah!" They all shouted their approval as they raced forward, pushing each other out of the way.

* * *

Minato held a refined Agi (It was a small Agi, meant to keep the egg warm) under the egg as he watched their progress. Orpheus was silently floating behind him as he cast the spell, so he was able to use a new skill he picked up from training to keep a spell active. Orpheus faded away, becoming invisible. He was still there and casting any spells would still require a Persona to be visibly summoned before being cast, but at least this way he could bake a cake without having a Persona hanging around him.

Anyway, Minato had to get the magical crystal ball set with his new house. With it, he could watch and talk to whoever was on the other side. Right now, he had Erza turn hers into a 'one-way window' mode so it looked like an ordinary crystal ball. The girl had been ecstatic when he bought those. It meant they could always communicate with the other. With his and her "Requipping" skills (though it was an entirely different skill he still called it that), the crystal balls could never be stolen and, even on missions, they'd be near each other. But he never told her he bought numerous crystal balls and put them in his house like security cameras. Minato was really at a loss for how much money he actually spent on this thing. _'How did I ever get this done?!'_ He mentally exclaimed.

He turned his eyes back to the crystal ball. Watching them like this made him feel like a 'final boss' character. While he didn't necessarily dislike it, he always thought of himself as an 'optional boss' character. Like Elizabeth or the Reaper. They were powerful.

"So... Egg... I guess I'll hatch you. There's no way I'd destroy you after seeing them struggle to win you. You must feel proud, being so wanted."

Minato was talking to an egg.

Maybe...

He could influence its personality before it hatched. That would be cool. He could talk to the egg and teach it all kinds of things like an extreme version of those special gifted programs for babies!

"Damn, I'm lonely."

Minato found he was saying that line more and more.

After all, only a lonely guy would talk to an egg... or himself.

* * *

**Floor 1**

* * *

Floor 1 was interesting. It had a checkered floor with tall ceilings and a green glow to the torches. They started out in a large, circular room with a statue of a sad-looking man that was similar to Minato. There were nine hallways connecting to this room. Nine entrances. Enough so that all of them plus Laxus could each take their own path. The statue was very interesting, though. It was eerie how much he resembled Minato. However, his limbs were oddly shaped and he had a lyre on his back. There was a bronze inscription underneath it.

_'Orpheus._

_The First._

_Floor 1.'_

Erza wondered again how much money Minato must have spent on this, but she stopped herself. It was better to not think about the gratuitous waste of cash. He had squashed down many up-and-coming Dark Guilds, saved numerous towns and had quickly become the star of Fairy Tail. To boost his income, he even went on advertisements and would model in magazines frequently. He was quite popular. He did all this to scrape enough money to create such a ridiculously expensive home.

"Wow! This is amazing!" It was everybody else's first time in the house.

"Look at all this!"

"He lives _here_?!"

"Rich snob."

"Mirajane..." Erza said her name angrily. She had just insulted her sensei! Nobody insulted her sensei!

"Bring it on! I'll always be here to beat your ass!" Mirajane exclaimed. Sparks were lying between the eyes of the both of them.

"Stop. We came here for a reason, right? Let's try to figure out which path to take." Cana had gotten in the middle and was keeping the two from ripping each other to shreds. Erza and Mirajane turned away from each other, each making a "humph" sound in annoyance. Gildarts sighed as he rubbed his temples. He just wanted to fight Minato already!

"Um, guys? Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray all ran ahead." Elfman timidly spoke up. A few more weeks in Fairy Tail would surely cure his timidity, but until then...

"Kukuku, it appears little Lisanna wants to challenge her big sis! I'd love to face off against her! And Natsu has grown balls! Elfman, let's go that way! We'll show them who the strongest is!" She laughed evilly as she pulled Elfman towards a random direction against his will.

"Well, random works too!" Gildarts took his own random direction.

Cana and Erza stood alone. Cana raised an eyebrow.

"There's gotta be a secret shortcut, right?" Cana asked. Erza nodded.

"He told me to let anybody who asked me about it to take it. It's right on the statue. Push the '1' in Floor 1." Erza explained.

Cana went over and pushed the engraved number. The sound of gears turning reverberated throughout the circular room. A slab of the wall slid to the side, revealing a secret staircase. How much money did Minato spend?!

"...How many floors are there?"

"About 50."

"Don't say that with a big grin on your face! How the hell are we supposed to make it there in thirty minutes?!"

And so they all began their climb.

* * *

**Floor 5: 25 minutes until challenge is over.**

* * *

Natsu was pulling Lisanna along by her hand. They needed to get to the top floor, pronto! Minato would eat their egg, their baby! B-but Lisanna was holding hands with Natsu! She wasn't ready for this!

"Don't worry! We'll make it!" Natsu had yelled confidently.

There wasn't anything to stop them so far. No traps, no enemies, nothing. Natsu was honestly disappointed. However, he passed by strange statues on each floor. Each was unique and had a number. But, other than those, there wasn't anything suspiciou-

"Look out!"

Lisanna pulled him back as a giant blade passed before his eyes, nearly cutting him in two. The way ahead was filled with numerous spots that it looked like blades could fall down from.

"Thanks, Lisanna!" Natsu said happily. It was terrifyingly close. He could easily get past this trap, but... Why would Minato build something like this!

"Minato, are you trying to kill us?!" Lisanna screamed to nobody in particular.

* * *

"Oh, come on! The blades were dull! They would have just whacked you on the head! Sheesh. If I wanted to kill ya, I would have killed you already. And you guys didn't even ask if there was an easier way." Minato said to the crystal ball, forgetting that they couldn't hear him. He chuckled as he continued to warm the egg.

"Well, I guess that's what makes you guys part of Fairy Tail, right? But still... I have to say Cana was smarter in this situation. However, I'm interested in the fact that her eyes haven't even met with Gildarts'. Is she avoiding him? Does she dislike him? Does she loooove him? A crush sounds interesting! Ooh! Maybe he's her long lost father! Given the fact that Gildarts is a bit of a playboy, I wouldn't be surprised. Wouldn't you agree, Happy?" Minato said with smile on his face as he talked to the egg. He named it Happy because, well, it was the only name that seemed to fit. He even felt happy when this egg was near him.

Also, he liked to think his conversation was making the egg happy instead of making it 'Angry', 'Bored', or just 'Indifferent'.

Why did he have so much free time to think about these things?!

And why was everybody so fast at climbing?

"A floor should take _more _than a minute, people! Stop being so awesome!"

* * *

**Floor 15**: **20 minutes remaining.**

* * *

"Minato, you need to try harder if you want to beat me." Gildarts said with a disappointed sigh. The traps were childlike. None of them were lethal (something the kids must approve of), but all the traps he had faced had just been to frighten away invaders rather than kill them. Gildarts was certain that Minato must have some lethal traps, but didn't put them out because he worried for the kids.

Gildarts took a step, only for the section of the floor he stepped on to sink in. Gildarts jumped back, expecting something to come flying out at him.

When nothing did, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He then continued to walk forward, disappointed in the fact that Minato ha-

The floor opened up beneath him.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Gildarts fell...

All the way to another floor.

He landed feet-first onto the floor.

Directly in front of him was a statue.

Its nameplate read...

Mara...

And the statue was in the shape of a-

"Really, Minato? That's just... juvenile." Gildarts said that... but he was trying very hard to contain his laughter at this little 'prank'.

* * *

"Delayed pitfall! Gets them every time! Right, Happy?!" Minato shouted excitedly.

Happy didn't reply.

Because he was an egg.

"What am I even doing?" Minato said under his breath as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

**Floor 25: 15 minutes remaining**

* * *

Gray ran through the hallways as fast as he could. Minato wouldn't be able to catch him if all the traps went off behind him. With this thought in mind, he ran blazed through the floors quickly. Then his foot sank into the floor, indicating another trap.

_'I can outrun it. You need something more complicated, Minato."_

THUD!

The sound of something very large rolling towards him came from behind.

Gray looked behind him.

"A giant boulder!" He cried out.

He ran even faster as the boulder chased after him.

He ran right past the stair room.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And no ice magic he had was powerful enough to slow it down.

* * *

"Eh, the boulder will eventually stop. Physics and all that are important too. But he's on a timer. And even if he did get hit by it, he wouldn't die. The thing's hollow! How's that, Happy?" He said to his new bestest egg friend.

Happy said nothing.

Because he was an egg.

...

...

...

"You know... It's actually fun to talk to someone who doesn't reply back." Minato said half-heartedly.

* * *

**Floor 35: 10 minutes remaining**

* * *

"Come on, Mirajane! You know I can't do a Full-Body Take Over! Slow down!" Elfman cried out. He was the only one who couldn't fully use his magic , which was Take Over Magic. Take Over magic allowed the caster to 'take over' the powers or abilities of a being that the caster fully 'knows.'

Mirajane stopped in her tracks. She hadn't even been using Take Over, but Elfman would need it to catch up with her.

"Sorry, bro. I got a little carried away. We just have to catch up to Lisanna, okay? I don't want her to be in here alone. It's dangerous." Mirajane said, showing her other side to them. While Mirajane pulled the delinquent act in front of everybody else, she truly cared about her siblings. They all only had each other after their parents died. Mirajane just had a hard time opening up to anybody else. Elfman felt she didn't want to open up to anybody. Thus, she tried to push them away with a bad attitude.

"I'm sorry for being weak. We'll run together." And the two siblings went off to find their sister. No traps would stop them.

Of course, they also wanted to win. Elfman's foot sunk into the floor, indicating a trap. They decided to keep running. And then the ground opened up beneath them.

"Are you kidding meeeee?!" Mirajane shouted as they fell.

And a delayed pitfall had gotten them too. Except it had been set in front of them to catch them if they were running.

Luckily, they landed on Gildarts, who was laughing his ass off at the statue of Mara.

* * *

"I think this clock is wrong. What do you think, Happy?"

"..."

"Ah, you're right! It's going at one-fourth the speed! Time's already technically up."

"..."

"You want to keep it going? For real? Okay, no more timer!"

"..."

Minato was having a make-believe conversation with the egg...

"I'm really losing my mind here... But it's fun!" He exclaimed to nobody.

He really wished he had a television to watch. He turned his eyes back to his orb.

* * *

**Floor 45: 'Minato no longer gives a damn' minutes remaining.**

* * *

"Wait... No... more... steps..." Cana was now crawling up the stairs. Why were there so many stairs! Erza looked at her mercilessly.

"This is good training! Minato makes me do more than just a few stairs for training! You can handle it!" Erza scolded, trying to give a 'prep-talk' like the ones Minato would give her.

"You... monster..." Cana passed out from exhaustion. Erza picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. She began to go back to the bottom with Cana.

* * *

"Well, we can't all be powerhouses, right Happy?" He said with a smile to the egg in his care.

"Right~!" A voice replied happily.

"... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAT?!"

"..." The egg was silent. Didn't it just... Wasn't it... Huh?!

"Was... that just my imagination?"

Minato shook his head, trying to clear whatever weirdness was in his mind.

* * *

**Floor 50: 'Some or possibly no minutes which may or may not be remaining under the pretense that there were any minutes at all' remaining**

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna arrived first. They were in a large, circular, golden room with a statue in the middle reminiscent of the first statue. The inscription called it 'Messiah'. Directly in front of them was a simple wooden door with a note on it.

Apparently this was where he had decided to be cheap.

"I've been here before. It was really easy to just climb up again." Natsu said to Lisanna with a smirk.

"Says the guy who almost got chopped in half earlier." Lisanna said with a laugh as they went to the door.

They read the note posted on it.

_"If you're here, then you're either a Fairy Tail mage or a really stubborn solicitor. If you are a solicitor, then join Fairy Tail to be with your own kind and leave me alone already. Also, don't break down the door, Natsu. If you do, I'll throw you out the window._

_~Forever yours, Minato... strongest mage in Fairy Tail"_

"..."

"..."

"Forever yours?"

"I think we've already established he's a bit eccentric." Lisanna said as she turned the doorknob.

It didn't turn. Lisanna looked back up at the note. A small portion of it was hanging off the door, allowing her to see the backside of it. She ripped it of the door and read the backside of it.

_"P.S. The final test is... I locked the door. Beat that!"_

Lisanna sweat-dropped. Natsu looked at her questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, confused why she hadn't opened the door yet.

"Let's do this politely, Natsu." She said calmly. Lisanna knocked on the door three times.

"Who is it~?" Minato's muffled and whimsical voice came through the door. Lisanna sweat-dropped. He was having way too much fun.

"It's me! Now let me in!" Natsu shouted, a growl in his voice.

"First you have to solve a riddle." Minato replied.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked, holding out her arm to keep Natsu from blowing down the door. Knowing Minato... he just might throw Natsu out a window.

"Why..."

"Yes?"

"Did..."

"...Yes?"

"The chicken cross the road?"

"Why did the chicken cross the road? What kind of riddle is that?" Lisanna said incredulously. There was no way they could solve something so vague. There were no hints, no clues, no anything. Lisanna at least hope for a riddle based on something they encountered on the way up or something that made sense, but this? It was impossible!

"To get to the other side!" Natsu exclaimed energetically, taking the brutally straight-forward answer. Lisanna face-palmed. There was no way that was the answer! They were talking about the strongest mage in Fairy Tail who built a labyrinth for a home! The guy was insane! There was no way tha-

"Bingo." And the door opened, revealing Minato with the egg clutched under one arm. Lisanna was so shocked that it was the answer that she simply froze.

"Good, now give us our baby! I won't let you eat it!" Natsu held his arms out.

"Natsu, I'm not a monster. Why would I ever eat Happy? He's my best egg friend. Besides, it's not like any of the traps could have killed you. Even the pitfall had slides at parts if you were too high up. I just wanted to re-enter society with a blast. I've been secluded for a while and now I'm ready to head back to the Guild regularly. Also, I was bored. And I never even got to have full conversations with the new kids. We never even speak, Lisanna." He said as he led them inside. The hand that was holding the egg was still keeping it warm with a small, refined Agi.

"You're weird..." Lisanna said, now recovered from her shock. Minato tilted his head. They were now sitting in the living room. There was a table between two sofas that faced each other. Natsu and Lisanna sat on one while Minato sat on the other. The large window overlooking Magnolia Town was to Minato's right.

"Weird? Weird how? Is it my personality? It probably is. I'm a little unstable, you see. I can either be very serious, sleepy, or very goofy, dancing on the edge of insanity. I'm rather confusing. There are reasons for that, though." Minato said.

"What reasons?" Lisanna asked, now intrigued. Natsu seemed to have calmed down now that he knew the egg was safe, though he kept eyeing it, as if he wanted to take it. Minato shrugged.

"A lot. But we're getting off track here. You want the egg, right?" Lisanna was suspicious of how quickly he changed the subject, but decided to let it go for now. It was also strange how he'd assumed it was his personality that weirded her out. In fact, it was actually something completely different.

"Yeah." Natsu said while nodding.

"Well, here it is. Make sure to keep it warm so it will hatch." And Minato held the egg out to Natsu. As soon as the egg touched Natsu's hands...

Crack...

The egg was beginning to hatch.

Lisanna, Natsu, and Minato all stared at each other blankly.

"What do you think will hatch?" Lisanna asked, too shocked by the situation to put emotion into her voice.

"A d-dragon." Natsu said, in awe of the spectacle before him. Minato gulped.

"Why a dragon? It could be something that won't destroy my precious living room, right? Like... a potted plant." Minato said nonsensically.

"I don't think plants come from eggs, Minato." Lisanna said as they all watched the pieces of the egg slowly get broken apart.

"I know. But a guy can hope, right?"

The egg then started to jump around a bit. It jumped into Minato's lap, then Lisanna's and then Natsu's before it jumped into the table between the sofas.

Then all of a sudden the egg burst open to reveal...

A kitten. With wings.

"Aye!" It exclaimed happily. Minato glomped the kitten.

He loved cats!

"Happy, my best egg friend! You've spoken!" He exclaimed.

"No, he's my dragon!" And then Natsu kicked Minato in the face, knocking him off Happy. Natsu pretended not to feel the pain of his now nearly hurt foot as he walked over to the creature, now named 'Happy'.

"Hi, I'm Natsu!" He said with a large smile as he extended his hand.

The kitten opened its mouth and breathed fire on Natsu's hand.

"I knew it was a dragon!" Natsu exclaimed happily. Lisanna turned her head to Minato, puzzled.

"Wha-"

"I warmed it with a little fire spell. Little guy probably developed an affinity for it or even just absorbed a portion of it, made it his own. Best. Cat. Ever." And then he went to join Natsu and Happy.

* * *

Gray breathed a sigh of relief as the boulder finally stopped. He entered into the stair room. Finally, he could go beat Minato! He took a step forward, only for his foot to sink into the ground. Suspecting another trap, he immediately leaped backwards. When nothing happened, he began to climb the stairs.

And then the stairs sank back into the wall.

Delayed pitfall.

And then Gray fell on Mirajane and Elfman who had fallen on Gildarts who had been laughing his ass off at the Mara statue.

Gildarts looked around underneath the pile of children.

"How do we get out of here?"

Luckily, Erza arrived moments later with an unconscious Cana over her shoulder to let them all out and inform them they all lost.

* * *

"And do you solemnly swear to uphold the standards of the Council and to protect the land of magic from all wish to harm it, including those within and without? To be strict yet fair, impartial, and honest in all your actions? To live a life befitting of a Council member?"

"I do."

"Then you are hereby inducted into the Magic Council, Takaya Sakaki."

"It is an honor... Truly."

* * *

**NEXT: S-Class Exams at Tenrou Island!**

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet. Also 'Damn, I'm lonely' is, and will always be, Minato's catchphrase. Because I said so. So here's a relatively light chapter to make up for the dark chapters in the past.

Anyway, the house is inhumanly expensive. And strange things are going on with Minato. Many, many, strange things. And Happy has basic fire magic due to the exposure of a foreign magic at a young age directly on his egg. Hey, it works. Eggs are very impressionable. And Happy does have magical power. It's how he can fly at fast speeds. Also, Takaya is back, though we won't be seeing him for a long time. And how did he ever get revived?! You'll find out later. Anyway, a lot of nice relationship building in this chapter. Next chapter will cover all the S-Class exams, Lisanna's 'final' mission, and set things up for the canon start. Which will, again, be Chapter 10.

Also, if anybody was wondering where the update was, I had writer's block (solved by SEESWildCard. Everybody say thank you to SEESWildCard for coming up with the basis for this whole 'getting the egg back' competition) as well as family issues (don't ask) and school. I've got M1N470 a third of the way done as well, so I'll probably be updating that soon. Hopefully.

**Answer to Last Week's Question:** Legend of Zelda is directly referenced through the quote about the sword. Also slightly Naruto and One Piece, as well as a very obscure reference to Kurokami if you were looking for it. Which you guys probably weren't. Sigh. But pretty much everyone got at least one reference, so you all who guessed at least one get a pass. :D

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!: ERMAHGERD THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY, BUT...**

How am I supposed to reply to all of them?

**BloodTrinity: **lol :D

**ChaosRune: **SEPHIROTH! And Minato's Shadow does have something to do with that, but now I've made it a bit more complicated with this chapter.

**Casey W: **It's not just you. He is getting nuttier. I'd blame all the time he spends around those in Fairy Tail who are all kids, or the fact that he's trying really hard to hide his pain with an overly eccentric personality. Or something else like ** ** ***** ****** **** *** ******. Oh, wait. That's a spoiler! Hehe!

**twiggy:** Yes. Naoto is who I was referring to. Ryoji and Hypnos... Labrys... If I can fenagle a reason, then yeah.

**bebepantheon:** I'm happy that you love it. :D Unfortunately, I can't give out previews willy-nilly because once I finish a chapter, I'm too tired to write any part of another. So just be patient, okay? ;)

... I'm really tired, guys...

Yeah, I'm lazy for only replying to like, five reviews. Just know that I read all of your guys' reviews and love you all. I couldn't update this story at all without all your support. Even you, silent majority who reads but is too nervous, lazy, or bored to review. I thank you as well for your support. But, imagine this... If everyone of my followers were to leave one review

**Question of the Chapter: **What features do you want Minato to install in his Big Fancy House?

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! **Pretty please with cute little kittens that breathe fire on top?


	9. S-Class Trials at Tenrou Island!

**Chapter 9: S-Class Trials at Tenrou Island!**

**A/N: UPDATED the ending a bit. Might go back and do more later.**

* * *

_"Two men faced each other on a battlefield nobody would ever know of. They fought a battle that would never be spoken of._

_A man of Conquest and a man once called a Messiah._

_They both attacked one another for days. Weather did not matter. Hunger did not matter. Thirst did not matter. Not even sleep mattered. Both were intent on winning._

_In the end, Conquest won. He earned his place among legends._

_The Messiah was defeated. He lost his place among legends, but the fire of revenge burned deep inside him._

_And he loved it." — Unknown_

* * *

"Why is a raven like a writing desk, Erza?"

"Huh, what do you mean, sensei?" Erza asked the older boy, her sensei, who laid beside her.

They had just finished training and were now resting. Usually, Minato would use this as an excuse to sleep, but he was awake for once. Happy the Cat who had hatched a few weeks before currently lived with Natsu, despite Minato's protests. Now, Minato was giving her a last minute training session before he went on to the S-class Trials tomorrow. Minato was one of the people giving the test, and refused to give anyone any hints on how to pass it. He'd been to the testing ground, Tenrou Island, once before in order to familiarize him with it. This would be his first year as supervisor. He knew he'd most likely be the one to have to fight against Laxus as his examiner. Minato is the instructor who measures how well a mage can vary their attacks to win. Gildarts is meant to measure their ability to fight an overwhelming opponent by drawing out their full potential. The other instructors, well, had either left or gone and died out. Even Rob went on a long vacation and never gave a time when he would return, so that meant that Gildarts and Minato would have to raise a new generation of S-Class Mages. Of course, Makarov would help too.

"It's a riddle that is supposed to make no sense. It's sheer purpose is to confuse people. There are multiple answers to it, though by answering the question with anything logical you defeat the purpose. A good answer would be: Because there is a B in both and an N in neither. It makes no sense, yet it somewhat does. However, it completely ignores the context of the question. The lesson here, Erza, is that the best way to understand a lack of logic is to acknowledge it, and see things from the same perspective. And sometimes a lack of logic exists for the sake of being a lack of logic." Minato answered as he stared up the roof of the underground training area.

"Sensei..."

Minato chuckled.

"I know. I'm strange, right?"

"But... you're also unique. I've never met another person in the entire world like you. I mean, who would turn down an offer to be in the Ten Wizard Saints? They are the strongest, after all. Didn't you get an offer to join the Council as well?"

Minato sighed. "If I joined anything, I' be bogged down with rules and whatnot. I know for a fact the guy who got my spot is probably the time of his life with that spot. I once knew the guy. We never got along, even when he had our little "reunion". Anyway, there was a time in my life when I'd join an organization easily, but now... I don't know. Fairy Tail is one thing, but I don't want to get involved with any other group right now. Besides, the title 'Saint' hardly suits a guy like me..." _'A guy who murdered his friend.'_ Minato mentally finished. The guilt was still there, though it had greatly diminished from what is was originally. It would probably never leave him. But he was fine with that. He didn't want to forget what he had done. He didn't want to forget how the proud warrior Shinjiro Aragaki died for a second time.

"Guy like you? If you say so. Speaking of earlier in your life, though... I've always wondered, sensei... Where did you come from? How did you get so strong?" Erza asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So I won't. Because I know you, Erza, it's harder for me to say it, oddly enough. I'll tell you when I feel I am able to. Can I trust you to wait for me? My back story is a bit of a doozy. Is it okay for you to wait just a little longer?" Minato asked, now turning his head to look Erza' in the eyes. She looked back at him and seemed to find something in his face before answering back.

"I'm patient. But just because of that, I'll save my story for later too. That way it doesn't become one-sided."

"Sure." Minato said, unsure of what else to add.

Silence passed. Erza searched for a conversation topic.

"Minato, did you know that sometimes your eyes turn a strange color?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes gold... sometimes blue. I thought you knew. It's cool when it happens."

"I guess it would be." His eyes changed color? Minato decided to ignore it. He felt fine. Sometimes he had nightmares and sometimes he dreamed about the old days before he ever came to Fiore. His mood was often swinging. One moment he'd be happy and energetic, but the next he would be apathetic and look at life through a glass half empty, or even not see the glass at all. However, he doubted that the problems with his personality had anything to do with his eyes. Maybe his eyes changing color were just a result of the training he did. Yeah. That was probably it. Although, he knew he was just feeling that familiar apathy about the whole thing.

And the two continued to lay there for an hour.

Then it was time for bed.

The next day was important.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Minato was waiting to board the boat with the others. Laxus was going for the test this time and he seemed to be the most likely to pass. The others taking the test didn't seem anywhere near strong enough to pass. Seeing him and the others off were Erza, Natsu, Gray, and the rest of Fairy Tail. Minato never really got to know all of Fairy Tail. They knew of him. Minato never actually even cared to get close to them. There would be no Social Link reward, no power boost, for getting close to them as incentive. He simply didn't want to get close to people he didn't like. The people he did like each came and said their own goodbyes.

"I shall wait for your return, sensei."

"Thanks, Erza."

"I'll get stronger and beat you when you get back!"

"Keep dreamin', Natsu."

"...I'll train so that I win. I'll freeze you alive when you get home safely."

"The word 'safely' took away the impact, Gray."

"..." Mirajane and Lisanna came up, looking as if they had something to say, but then went back to where the others were wordlessly.

"Minato, you crazy bastard, give 'em hell. Or at least try to. We all know Gildarts is better anyway." Minato chuckled at Cana's comment. Cana smirked at him. Despite her initial petty hostility towards him, she was mature enough to move past it. Minato thought they could be great friends in the future. Maybe they already were.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that's what you think, Cana. Sometime I'll have to have another public match with Gildarts." With a wave, he turned to get on the boat.

"Hey, Minato! I have something to ask before you go!" Minato turned his head to see a familiar kitten with wings flying in front of him. Happy's wings were still weak, as he was young, but he tried to practice as much as he possibly could when he could. Minato smiled at the cute kitty. He had been so ecstatic when he learned Happy could talk.

"Sup, Happy. What is it?"

"I wanna burn shit! Can I burn some shit while you're gone?" Happy's high-pitched, joyful voice unnerved Minato whenever Happy cursed. It just... wasn't right. Minato scratched his head. Turned out there were side-effects to Happy's personality. The insanity which he had sort of inherited from Minato's ramblings and the fire used to warm him turned Happy the Cat into a pyro. A very effective pyro too. Minato had no clue where he picked up his foul mouth, though. If he was back in his world, he'd blame television or violent video games. As of right now, he blamed Natsu.

"Whose shit do you want to burn?"

"... I dunno. I just wanted to see if you would say yes." Happy shrugged as he landed on the ground in front of Minato. Happy, like Minato, was strange. His personality also seemed to be on the inconsistent side.

"Well, then the answer is yes. Thou mayest burn shit." Minato said, not caring if he was grammatically correct.

"Yay!" Happy smiled joyfully as he waddled away on two legs. Walking on four legs was a concept Happy just didn't seem to get. Minato watched as Happy then went on to taunt Cana about having a crush on Gildarts. The result was not so pretty for Happy.

Minato turned back and went on the boat to Tenrou Island. He had a feeling he'd be coming back here a lot.

* * *

When they got to the island, Makarov explained the rules to the S-Class candidates. Minato moved on ahead to his testing area. His area was a large circular room in a cave with no apparent way out. Torches decorated the walls, illuminating the cave room. There was a large opening leading to the outside. Stalactites and stalagmites had been cleared away prior to the test. The test was supposedly different every year. Minato voted on doing something else. While the other parts of the test would remain different and new, he wanted his portion to be the same every year and for it to lead to the winner of his trial to get a fairly large advantage in the other trials.

When Makarov asked why, Minato explained his trial in full detail. Shortly afterward, Makarov accepted on the condition the one being tested showed a positive improvement.

Everybody knew the stories of Minato around Fairy Tail and this trial was made possible due to something he had achieved in the past. An achievement which he thought to be close to the center of his very existence:

Fighting while sleeping.

When the mage to be tested entered, the large, gaping opening to the room would shut, locking them in with him. The torches would keep them being in complete darkness. The instructions for passing this test were for the mage to wake Minato up in order to get him to open the way to the next area.

Minato sat on the floor of the circular cave arena with his back turned to the entrance. He used a few refined Agi spells to spell the instructions for passing his test into the ground behind him. He began to train his body like he did everyday. It wasn't anything strenuous or physical. It was just him enacting a theory which so far had seemed successful. He pulled out his Evoker and put it to his head. He pulled the trigger three times.

"Tarukaja, Sukukaja, Rakukaja."

The three buffs bestowed upon his body the power of strength, speed, and defense or endurance. He found that each time he used it, but didn't move or attack anything with it, there would be a small amount of the buffing magic remaining. Of course, it took time for the spells to naturally wear off and this training only worked once a day. However, he was getting stronger every day that he did this. While simultaneously strengthening his body, he also worked on refining his buff spells. They were the hardest to refine. He found they needed a different type of 'Buff Refinement' that focused on applying the magic to the correct parts of the body. Apparently, most of the magic was going into areas that didn't needed to be buffed like the hair or fingernails. He was trying to remedy that in order to get the maximum amount of magic going into strengthening the correct parts. His ultimate goal was not only stronger buffs and stronger debuffs (it would suck when he got to training those), but a buff that was permanent. As of right now, he didn't even want to get into the madness of refining Fusion Spells. The Jack Brothers were the easiest due to the easy going nature of the spell, but anything else would take forever due to the effect and the amount of SP consumed.

As he trained silently, he slowly felt himself nodding off. He switched his Persona to Abaddon. After searching through all his Personae in an excruciatingly slow fashion, he found an old friend of his. He had fused an Abaddon with all the Null Skills. This Persona, dubbed Null-All Abaddon, was one he had quickly forgotten once he had obtained the Omnipotent Orb. It was enough to make him forget the mountains of money and thinking he put behind fusing such a Persona. This Persona only had Weary Thrust as an attack skill. He also remained weak to Almighty and anything that didn't fall into his categories of Null, like water, earth, or even psychological attacks. He could not beat any strong mages without his Personae to attack. Hopefully, nobody he didn't want to ever figured that out. He was hoping to show himself as unbeatable to the outside world. If his enemies knew they could drown him, they'd have a field day.

And he made a lot of enemies as the strongest mage of Fairy Tail.

Slowly, he heard footsteps approaching.

He let himself fall sleep.

* * *

**S-Class Trial:** **Laxus**

* * *

Laxus had never had a formal match with Minato. Minato stopped taking challenges. Instead, he promised Laxus a match if he passed the S-Class trial. Laxus, as confident as ever, agreed. He regretted doing so. He should've just attacked Minato like that idiot Natsu. Screw this whole "promise" thing! He needed to show everyone he was really the strongest, that he deserved to be the Master of Fairy Tail. He was stronger than that lazy ass Minato!

_'Your dad's gone? Well, I lost both my parents when I was a kid. You don't see me crying. He's still alive, at least. You're fine. You're strong. Now get over it and let me get back to sleep. '_ Those were the words Minato had said to Laxus when Laxus asked him if he heard about his father and if he was going to pity him too.

In his heart, Laxus respected Minato.

When his father was kicked out of Fairy Tail, Minato was the only one who didn't pity him. Everybody else... they pitied him, looked down upon him. He felt so weak. Laxus didn't want to be looked down upon! He wanted the entire Guild to look up at him! Laxus was strong and the weak always look up to the strong, right? He wanted to be the Guild Master. His grandfather was old and he didn't know anything! Makarov knew nothing at all!

Minato could be his underling when he became Guild Master, even if he was a lazy ass. Of course, Laxus had to beat him first.

Laxus entered the cave.

In the center of the dimly lit cave was Minato, his back turned to Laxus. On the floor in front of Minato's back was a message written in flames.

_"WAKE ME AND YOU PASS."_

Laxus almost face-vaulted right there.

"Seriously? How lazy can you get?" Laxus sighed as he scratched the back of his head. How did this test anything?

He fired a quick bolt of lightning at Minato's head.

Minato's head was hit by the bolt and shot down, but he was still asleep.

Damn.

This was going to be difficult.

Then Minato rose to his feet.

_'Finally. He woke up!' _Laxus thought to himself victoriously.

However, when Minato turned around...

His eyes were still closed.

"No... Erza was lying, wasn't she? You can't still be asleep?!" Laxus exclaimed in disbelief. Minato swayed as he walked towards Laxus. His head lolled backwards and a single word came out his mouth.

"Waffles."

Minato suddenly charged at Laxus with a punched aimed at his face. Laxus dodged, his eyes wide open with disbelief still. Minato stopped and swung his leg back around in a roundhouse kick. Laxus raised his arm to block and grinned. He had an opening.

"Now's my chance! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A large beam of electricity came rocketing out of Laxus' mouth straight at Minato.

Minato was sent flying back and hit the wall of the cave hard. He fell to the ground face-first. The cave shook a little from the impact, causing various pieces of the ceiling to come falling down.

"Wake up, already. I'm getting bored of this," Laxus said cockily.

Minato's body got up on its own, eyes still closed.

A long sword appeared in his hand.

"Oh... Shit. This will be more difficult than I thought."

Laxus sent lightning at Minato's sword, hoping to use it as a lightning rod, but Minato just shrugged it off and continued to slash at Laxus. Laxus used his lighting speed to dodge and land a punch at Minato's right side. Minato took that as well without any damage and landed a punch at Laxus with his free hand. His fist collided with Laxus' face, sending Laxus now flying into a rock wall. The cave shook hard and more rocks came falling down. Laxus turned his eyes towards the ceiling, an excited spark in his eyes.

"Now I get it. Here you go, Minato~! I hope this doesn't come as too much of a SHOCK!"

* * *

Somewhere in the multiverse, hundreds of readers face-palmed at the horrible, awful, disgusting pun in the story they were reading online. It even had a rhyme preceding it!

* * *

Lightning coated Laxus' hands, sending sparks off at every odd interval as they hummed with power. With lightning in his eyes, Laxus slammed his hands against the cave wall.

Rumble.

The cave shook as more rocks began to fall.

Laxus slammed his lightning-coated fists against the rock wall again. Minato began to now walk towards Laxus.

And again. Minato was getting closer.

And again. Closer.

It seemed like something that idiot Natsu would do, but now Laxus was beginning to understand why Minato chose this location and requirement to pass the test.

Rocks began to fall faster; the cave itself was shaking as the very ceiling seemed to collapse.

Then Laxus smashed his fists against it together in one last ditch attack as Minato suddenly lunged forward to attack Laxus with his sword.

However, he was cut short.

By the ceiling collapsing on him. Fortunately (at least for Laxus), Laxus was able to get out of the cave at the speed of the lightning he was so fond of.

Minato was not so lucky.

* * *

**Ten Minutes of Digging Through Rubble Later**

* * *

"Do I pass?" Laxus asked cockily at the injured Minato who still had a bump on his head. He was covered in dirt and rubbing his head painfully as he sat down in front of Laxus. Minato's arms and legs were covered in bruises and scratches, though nothing seemed too deep or fatal. Minato's training really was paying off.

"Yeah... You pass. Nice creativity," Minato said reluctantly with a sigh tagged on the end. Even though he chose this test, he hated being woken up by anything. He'd have to vary the test next time. He'd talk with Makarov later. Maybe he could just make it to scratch him instead...

"Ha! I beat the strongest mage! Who's the strongest mage now? Me!" Laxus kept on gloating and gloating.

An evil light shone in Minato's eyes as he stood to his feet and summoned the familiar stop sign to his hands.

Time for that battle Laxus wanted so much.

* * *

Laxus passed, but his confidence was in pieces after an event that he would make sure to try to keep to himself. Years later, he would still have horrible nightmares of signs with weird writing and, strangely enough, snowmen.

* * *

**Two Years Later: S-Class Trial: Erza**

* * *

It had been two years since Minato had passed Laxus as a new S-Class mage. The previous year had just been... boring. Nothing really happened worth mentioning. If something did, Minato wouldn't mention it anyway. He was now focusing on the red-haired girl in front of him who had her sword drawn. It was Erza's time. They were standing at the edge of a cliff near a waterfall. It was a familiar site, reminding Erza of her horrible, horrible training. Minato lazily held his sword up as the loud roar of the waterfall became the music for their battle.

"Look, here's the deal. You pass, then I'll tell you all about my past, but you have to keep a secret. If you don't pass, then you have to do the chores around the house for the next five years," Minato yelled with a smirk, his eyes playful.

"That changes nothing! I already do all the chores! You're on!" Erza shouted over the roar of the waterfall. She'd been training too hard to lose! For two years she went to hell and back to win!

"Good! Now remember, knock me into the water and you pass! This is a test of sword skills, so I won't be using any Personae for the duration of this battle!"

Erza summoned a set of armor she was about to outgrow. This would most likely be her last time using it, but she took this particular armor for the sake of beating Minato.

"Armor of the Child God-Slayer!"

Brilliant golden armor surrounded her body, enclosing it in thick plating. The solid helmet (the part Erza hated the most) had eyes and a mouth hole in the shape of a smiley face. Thick, gold chains emerged from the back of the armor and wrapped around the torso before finally wrapping around the arms. The fists were encased in extra large gloves with thick, golden studs on them. In the sun, Erza was shining brightly in her new armor.

Minato began to clap.

"Oooh! What's this? You never to-"

He was suddenly cut off by the fist hat landed in his gut, sending him flying a few feet and nearly off the cliff. As he stood to his feet, Minato struggled to breath. That punch had hurt! How the he-

"Surprised?" Erza said, a smile in her voice, "While I can't use any weapons in this armor, it gives me extremely high speed and strength while also being enchanted to hurt those who cannot be hurt otherwise. I thought of you when I picked it up, sensei."

Minato smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Erz-"

He was caught off guard by Erza's first flying at him, attempting to hit him again while he was talking. Minato hit the side of her arm, knocking her fist to the inside and leaving her wide open. He quickly summoned Mjolnir, a weapon he had been training with, and swung it right into the center of her chest, now sending her flying as electricity splayed off the hammer, electrocuting Erza inside the armor. Minato was working on mastering the subtle intricacies of his weapons. All of them had special abilities, it seemed, but he just couldn't use them all yet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" She screamed out in pain as she writhed on the ground, still being electrocuted.

Minato winced slightly.

"I was going to say 'That's what you get for interrupting me', but now that feels too cruel. Didn't anybody ever tell you gold is a good conductor of electricity? I'd recommend switching out of that armor," Minato suggested hurriedly.

"N-No! This armor... is my only... chance right now!" Erza proclaimed defiantly as she seemed to override even her own nervous system by standing up. She then suddenly fell to the ground in a heap, still in pain.

"Stop it, Erza! Just Requip new armor!" Minato ordered, a tinge of fear working its way into his voice.

"Th-there is no way I'm backing down!" She gathered her strength once more and stood to her feet. Her armor for her hands disappeared. She had unequipped her glove. Her hands were pretty badly burnt, now red and raw-looking. In her burned hands appeared a sword that she could now wield. Looks like she could use weapons without the large gloves on her hands. The sword was familiar...

"Seriously, Erza?! Stop! You're only hurting yourself!" Minato exclaimed, now worried. Where the hell did she get all this fire? Since when was she willing to risk her body just to pass this test? There was always next year!

"Don't go soft on me! I have to beat you!" She shouted as she charged at him quicker than she'd ever gone at him before. For an injured girl, she was moving fast. Minato summoned Lucifer's Blade, his strongest sword, to block the blow, but by then Erza had already hit him in his side, now sending him closer to the waterfall. Minato then recognized the sword.

"Balmung? The first sword I ever gave you? I see. Good choice. Now you'll be able to take a couple extra hits!" Minato exclaimed excitedly. Although he worried for her safety, he knew he could heal her after the battle. Besides, there was no point in being pacifistic when your opponent landed a blow that would have cut nearly anybody else in half. Minato switched his sword to Laevateinn, a sword with equal power, but less accuracy than Balmung. It also dealt fire damage (though Minato was not quite a master at that yet). Minato wanted a fair fight at least. He'd honor her resolve by not using Mjolnir.

Minato and Erza engaged in a quick exchange of blows.

Minato swung his sword an a horizontal arc, but Erza parried it and thrust her sword forward, sending him a couple feet backwards. He quickly responded with a feint. Erza tried to parry what she thought was an attack, but her eyes widened when no attack came. Minato smacked her on the side of her head with the broadside of his sword, hoping to knock her unconscious. Erza braced herself and took the blow head on, stopping herself from being knocked around by the blow. She responded with another thrust, sending him backwards once again. Followed by another and another and another.

Minato was finding it hard to block. Erza's swordsmanship was too beautiful, too graceful and precise. It was like she herself was the weapon. To think she had developed so far... Minato never imagined it possible. Of course, without this armor Erza wouldn't be able to so much as touch him, but it was still impressive. However, by giving up her gloves, she seemed to forget about even hurting him. Finally, Minato blocked her thrust with the broadside of his sword. It was an imperfect, improvised block, but it worked. At least, until Erza let go of one the hands she had on the sword and summoned a new sword with her free hand.

"Oh... shi-"

Erza hammered him with the sword in an uppercut, sending him flying into the air. Minato twisted in the air to find where he was going to land. The roar of the waterfall was below him. This was Erza's plan. With her highly improved strength, she used Balmung with one hand. She only used two hands to fool Minato and make him do the same. If she had used two swords or a single hand, she would have been unable to surprise him. Minato was also more skilled in one-handed swords than two-handed swords, giving her greater advantage if they both used two-handed weaponry. Her goal was the same as it ever was. She didn't have to defeat him to pass the test. She only had to knock him into the water. Minato had underestimated his prized disciple.

He fell into the rushing waterfall and his lungs quickly filled with water.

He tried to swim to the surface, but he could never stay above the water for too long.

Then he fell down the waterfall.

* * *

**Ten Minutes of Fishing Out Minato Later**

* * *

"So... you're weak to water, sen-... Minato?" Erza asked curiously. She decided to stop calling him sensei all the time since she won. They were nakama, family. Family didn't call each other sensei. Minato nodded, his wet hair shaking.

"Yes. I have certain categories attacks fall under that I'm essentially immune to. I always tell you guys to vary your attacks because attacks that don't fit into those categories where I'm safe can hurt me. I can still drown. There are other ways to attack me, but you'l have to figure them out for your own," Minato said as he shook slightly from the cold water. He'd removed his black armor and was now sitting against a tree in his underwear. Erza sat against the other side of the tree, too embarrassed to look at him. Even though she could handle being around the other boys in Fairy Tail when they were naked, Minato was different.

"Why are you telling me this? Why do you want me to know how to beat you?" Erza asked, somewhat suspicious, but mostly curious. Minato shrugged, although Erza couldn't see it.

"I don't know. I just feel the need to say it..." He replied, trailing off mysteriously.

"Well, that's fine. Now we can focus on your story," Erza said excitedly, dismissing Minato's answer. If he didn't know, he didn't know. There was no point in pursuing the topic any further.

"My story?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah! Remember your promised to tell me where you came from!"

"...How about when we get home? Don't you have to go the next area for your test?"

"Minato... You know how impatient I am, correct?" Erza said, her voice taking on a warning tone.

Minato sighed.

"Don't make me slap you, Erza. You'll have to wait."

"I'd like to see you try."

When Erza showed up for the next part of the S-Class Trial, both her cheeks were red and swollen, the result of having been smacked many times. Although she managed to beat Minato once, she still had a long way to go if she ever wanted to fight him at his full strength.

* * *

When they got home later, Minato and Erza told each other everything about themselves. They laughed, they cried, they hugged. Both of them had lost so much... and gained so much. It took several hours for the both of them to finish their stories. Minato told Erza about everything that happened before he met her, everything he could remember. Erza told him about her childhood in Rosemary Village, of how she was captured and forced into slavery. Neither of them had living parents.

Throughout the telling of his story, Minato's eyes flashed gold twice. Erza pointed it out... but he waved it off as nothing. In fact, he even joked about it, calling it 'cool'. Erza failed to see how he really felt about it. His expression was unreadable. Whether he was telling the truth or lying about it being nothing, Erza didn't know.

"Do you ever think about going back to your own world, Minato?" Erza asked him after everything was said and done. They were in their house on the top floor. Minato stared out the window, looking over Magnolia Town protectively. Erza had swallowed all the fantastical stuff he had said easily. The part about him not being from Earthland was the hardest, but it made sense when he explained it. How else did he somehow randomly appear at the Tower of Heaven to save her? He didn't get any teleportation spells until years afterwards. She'd just have to trust him on it.

"Sometimes. But then I remember that there's no way I can leave. Besides, they don't need me anymore. At least not like you guys."

Erza smiled at that as she sat down beside him and stared out the window. The two shared a moment of silence together. Their pasts didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. If anything, they'd gotten closer from this experience.

"Yeah... we... I do need you," she whispered, almost completely to herself.

"And then there's this whole 'ageless body' thing I got going on. I mean, would I stop having an 'ageless body' if I went back to where I came from? That's no fun," Minato said with a frown.

Erza was curious about that. If he was truly ageless... would that mean that he'd be the same even when she was an old woman? He'd always be the same... forever?

It all seemed so lonely.

"Minato, you're not alone. I'm here with you for as long as I can be," Erza said, meaning every word of it as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Minato smiled dryly.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Despite her words, he didn't feel reassured.

_'Damn, I'm lonely.'_

* * *

**One Year Later: S-Class Trial: Mirajane**

* * *

The two stood in a large open field.

Minato and Mirajane.

"The time's finally come, huh? Bitchin'. You know I've wanted to show you just how badly I can beat you for a long time, Minato," Mirajane said with a large, evil grin.

Gildarts had gone on a one hundred year mission recently (Minato was glad Gildarts took it as one of the few 'dependable' members of the Guild. If not, Makarov would've asked Minato), so that meant that Erza, Laxus, and Minato would have to conduct exams. Unfortunately, a trio of potential S-Class mages joined in recently, furthering the strain on them. They were probably fighting Laxus about now. Minato was glad. He wasn't so sure he could beat them if it came down to it. Evergreen's Stone Eyes and Fairy Magic, Freed's Dark Écriture, and Bickslow's Human Possession were abilities that Minato could not nullify, absorb, or reflect. If he ever had to fight those guys, he needed to train his body to be able to withstand their attacks first. On a side note, a mage named Loke joined Fairy Tail recently. He's an okay guy in Minato's opinion. The two went clubbing together just last week.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can try saying something else for a change," Minato said tiredly, "To pass, you have to actually injure me with one of your attacks. If you don't have any that can hurt me, then invent an attack. At this point, I'm just curious to see what you can come up with.," Minato said with a smirk as he pulled out his Evoker from the holster he strapped around his waist. While he could store it like all his other weapons, it wouldn't quite be the same. The feeling of pulling it out, that feeling of strength, was just too good to pass up.

Mirajane's eyes widened with joy.

"Easy. I got this a while ago. I showed Lisanna and Elfman. It blew their minds. I was going to tell you years ago, but Lisanna managed to make sure I kept this secret. It's really a trump card, you know. That girl is so smart. Now, let's see how you handle Satan Soul."

A sudden burst of energy swirled around her, encasing her in a tornado of dark energy. After a few boring minutes, Mirajane emerged from the darkness. Her ears had become pointed and elfish, her eyes were now sharp and focused, black wings and emerged from her back while evil-looking gauntlets formed around her hands. She wore revealing, yet sinister clothing and her long hair freely around her, almost giving her the look of some sort of wraith. Her Take Over Magic was strong. How the hell did she manage to fully know a demon?!

_'Did she just...? Oh, hell no. I'll show her some real Satan Soul.'_

Completely disregarding his favorite defensive Persona Abaddon he had used for every examination so far, he switched to Satan. He'd have to be extra careful. Without his full protection, he wasn't sure how much he could take. So, he'd just make sure to dodge everything.

"You ready?" Minato asked as he put his Evoker to his head. Mirajane nodded once, eager to get to the action.

"Here's the starting pistol," Minato said jokingly.

Then he pulled the trigger.

Mirajane dashed forward at an incredible speed, her wings propelling her incredibly fast.

"Satan. Megidola," Minato said plainly as the giant blue demon appeared before him, nearly twice Minato's size. An orb of light shot out of Satan's mouth and straight towards Mirajane. She quickly changed her flight path and dodged to the left. However, when she looked behind her to confirm that she had dodged it completely, she noticed it was now following. Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise before hardening, welcoming the challenge. She flew directly towards Minato.

"Let's play a game of chicken!" She shouted as she flew straight at him. Minato smiled as he ran toward her. He switched his Persona to Pixie, breaking his own rule he sort of set for himself. Wait, rules? When the hell did that ever stop him from having an awesome fight? He summoned the Evil Gloves onto his hands as he continued running.

The two grew steadily closer to each other. Before they collided, Mirajane shot a beam of Darkness Magic at Minato. Minato, on the other hand, pulled the trigger of his Evoker once more time.

"Trafuri!"

He disappeared in an flash of light. Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise. In the next instant, Minato appeared over her, an evil smile on his face as he landed a strong punch to the small of her back, causing her to fall to the ground. Minato then grabbed her by her long, almost dragon-like tail and swung her around and around in her circles.

_'I feel like Mario fighting Bowser from Super Mario 64!' _Minato thought excitedly as he then proceeded to let go of Mirajane's tail, sending her straight into the Megidola that had been pursuing her. She collided with it, causing a huge explosion of Almighty power. Mirajane was then sent flying back towards Minato, her body covered in bruises and cuts. Apparently, she had a ghastly strong defense in this form. If any other non-S-Class mage was hit with that, they'd be... well, not very pretty. Minato almost thought he'd over done it against Mirajane.

Minato grabbed her by her neck when she was sent flying towards him. She looked down at him. Whether it was pure hatred, respect, or fear, Minato could not find anything in her eyes to tell him what she felt at that moment. He drove his fist into her stomach, sending her flying back to collide with a tree in the distance. That training that Minato did everyday was helping. In terms of defense, offense, and speed he could now match some of the strongest in Fairy Tail. Of course, his armor was to thank for that. This mysterious, black-scaled armor. Without it, he couldn't take more than a few hits from Gildarts. With it, he could exchange blows with Gildarts fairly. However, what truly made him the strongest in Fairy Tail was his variety of attacks and unpredictable nature... Abaddon helped... somewhat... So did Morning Star...

Mirajane shakily stood to her feet. Then she began to laugh a high pitched, otherworldly laugh.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Fantastic! This is the strongest in Fairy Tail?!" She began to blush as she spoke, "You're so fucking amazing! I think I might fall for you! I'll give you the pleasure of seeing me at my strongest, Minato! Not even Makarov has seen this yet!" Mirajane finished with a giggle.

Minato sweat-dropped. He broke her. He actually broke Mirajane.

Well, shit.

The girl always seemed temperamental and violent, but her want of proving she was better than Minato all these years had apparently reached a breaking point when she realized how far away they were from each other in terms of skill. He had a feeling she could grow to be ridiculously powerful in the future if she kept training, but right now she wasn't exactly "the strongest" material. That simple attack Minato did had somehow been able to injure her. If she was really strong, he doubted one Megidola could ever be able to hurt her.

Another torrent of energy began to form around her, encasing her in a now bluish energy tornado. From the torrent of energy Minato heard the name of this new from.

"Satan Soul: Halphas!"

"What the hell is this? Dragon Ball Z? That is some Super Sayain 2 shit going on right there!" Minato exclaimed as he readied his Evoker. He'd have to use Black Viper if this was really her strongest. It didn't have the wide range of Morning Star, but it was just as powerful. That was all he needed if she turned out to be stronger than he expected.

When Mirajane emerged from her transformation, she was very different. Two large, scaly, blue horns extended from her head, pointing towards the sky. Her now blue wings now upwards, looking more like a multitude of wings formed each one. Blue, scaly gauntlets and grieves covered her arms and legs. Her once black tail had also, like the rest of her armor, turned blue and scaly. She radiated an aura of almost regal power as she floated inches above the ground, her wings lightly flapping.

Minato cracked his knuckles as he switched back to Satan.

"Hopefully, you'll last longer this time," He said with a grin.

Mirajane was on him in an instant, far faster than her previous transformation. She immediately threw a punch at his face, but he somehow deflected it with the his right hand, still wearing the Evil Gloves. She kicked at him with her armored leg, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick that soared over Minato's head as he ducked underneath it, her leg almost taking his head off. Mirajane then attacked with her tail while she spun from her kick missing. Minato was barely able to jump over the tail and quickly began his Evoker to his head.

"Sukukaja."

The thing about his training with buffs was that although he increased his overall stats from it, it decreased the amount he could increase whenever he used a buff. Apparently, it was like he was absorbing the buff so he could have the strength, speed, or defense all the time. This is one of the reasons he worked on refining his buffs. However, the only one he currently had was Sukukaja mastered, unfortunately. It was difficult to master the others due to the risk of him turning his skin to basically rock and losing the ability to move with refined defense or tearing his muscles apart with refined offense. Speed, while also dangerous, worked more with the way his physique was and didn't do as much damage surprisingly. Now, he needed a speed increase too.

Minato felt the magical energy empower his muscles, pushing them far past their limits.

He kicked Mirajane in the face with a right hook kick and let the momentum carry him as he grabbed the ground with his hands, spinning his left leg into another kick as he did a handstand. He pushed off the ground into a back flip and landed back on his feet. Mirajane, although reeling from the attack, had no wounds from it. It appeared Minato's physical attacks could no longer harm her. She frowned as she walked towards him slowly.

"What's wrong? Is that all you have? Don't tell me I overestimated you. Let's just end this," She said, a dissatisfied expression on her face. She flew up to the sky and spread her wings wide. She held a single hand in front of her. A multicolored, bright energy began to gather in her hand forming her next attack. Minato smiled.

"I probably can't dodge this," He said to himself before putting his Evoker to his head. This attack looked like an Almighty one alright. He then shouted, "Like hell you underestimated me! Who the hell do you think I am?! I'm the Celestial Suicide Mage, the Immortal Bishounen, the Sleeping Dragon of Fairy Tail whose wrath is well known once he's awoken! Don't you dare even try looking down on me!"

Mirajane smirked as he fired her giant, pink and blue beam out of a huge magic circle at Minato. Minato pulled the trigger.

"Black Viper!"

A beam of golden, Almighty energy shot out of the mouth of the Satan Persona whom Minato had just summoned.

The two beams collided in the middle of the space between them. The area was filled with the sound of the large, roaring beams that grated upon each other, shaving each other down.

The beams went back and forth, almost equal in strength. Slowly, but surely Minato's Black Viper crept towards Mirajane, consuming her attack. Mirajane put her other arm in front of her and nearly doubled the power behind her attack, quickly sending it back towards Minato.

_'Shit, shit, shit! Oh, wait. Guns have more than one bullet, typically, Mirajane.'_

Minato pulled the trigger of his Evoker.

His Persona shot another beam out of his mouth that melded with the previous beam, resulting in twice as big and strong Black , the two were equal.

"This is more like it! Come on, Minato! Let's reach the climax together!" Mirajane exclaimed happily.

"Oh, hell no! You better not be making sexual innuendos up there! Just because you're now sixteen doesn't make it any weirder if you do that in the middle of a fight!" Minato shouted, feeling strange that this girl who he had seen essentially grow up is now... well... grown up. _'T__hey grow up so fast,'_ Minato thought as he sighed internally.

He pulled the trigger of the Evoker one more time.

Another, final beam surged and melded into the Black Viper attack, causing it to rapidly reach Mirajane, whose eyes and smile widened. A large explosion rocked the area, sending both Minato and Mirajane flying on opposite directions. Brilliant golden light flooded the battlefield, blinding the both of them.

Mirajane was shot up into the sky and landed harshly upon the dirt crater that was now their battlefield. Minato, on the other hand, was sent flying through at least three trees that were on the edge of their battlefield. He stood to his feet shakily, running his hands through his hair to remove all the pieces of bark and leaves that had gotten caught in it. He walked over to Mirajane, swaying slightly as he walked. Her chest was still rising up and down, indicating she was still breathing. She was looking at the sky, no longer in any transformation. She was back to her regular, gothic-lolita fashion. Minato stood over her. Mirajane coughed.

"Guess I failed, right? There's no way you'd let a weak, punk ass like me pass," She said with poor excuse for a chuckle. It seemed she was back to normal after cracking and going insane for a little bit. Minato sighed. He held up the fringe of his hair to show her his forehead. There was a large burn mark on it.

"No. You pass. You pass with flying colors. I've had to hold back on every single fight so far. This one tested _me_. You have real potential, Mirajane. If you continue to train, you could even be Guild Master one day. Of course, you'd have to curb your attitude. I can tell you've been working on it and haven't been bullying the other kids so much. You and Cana seem to get along fine as well, though you could still work on your relationship with Erza. I'm sure Lisanna and Elfman are there with you, helping you every step of the way. They're lucky to have a big sister like you. By the way, it was real genius of you to send out one last attack before my attack hit you. I was so focused on the bright attack that I missed the Lightning Magic that blended in with background. You've proven yourself, Mirajane. In time, I know you'll become the strongest in Fairy Tail and be able to protect your friends and family from everything," Minato complimented. Tears pooled in the corners of Mirajane's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her still badly injured arm.

She covered her face with her arms.

"Mi-Minato?" She asked, a sob in her voice.

"Yes?"

"You're... you're an okay guy. You really know how to tell a girl what she wants to hear. Now I really think I might fall for you," Mirajane finished with a smile in her voice. Minato laughed as he looked down at her injured body. He put his Evoker to his head.

"Oh, shut up and let me heal you."

* * *

Mirajane passed the rest of everything with flying colors. On a side note, she decided to hang out with Minato more often... who hung out with Erza...

Fights ensued.

* * *

**One Year Later: S-Class Trial: The Mysterious Mystogan**

* * *

Minato was back in the cave for this S-Class Trial. This time he simply sat on the floor, facing the entrance. The figure that walked in was a man dressed in black clothing with a bandanna over his face and a strange hat with a metal plate on his head. He had many staves attached to his back. The man held a sword in one hand and a staff in the other. When the man, presumably Mystogan, noticed how intently Minato was looking at his sword, he removed the bandanna and hat, revealing his face and mop of blue hair. Apparently, he realized it would be foolish to try to hide from Minato any longer.

"Skrep? Why if it isn't the other Jellal... How are you? How is Wendy? You know, I heard a new person joined a while ago, but I never got to see his face. So you went with the name Mystogan as your alias? Cool. Sounds like 'Mist Gun', but more mysterious and exotic," Minato said with a wink.

"That's all you have to say? It's been five years since we've last seen each other and I've been disguised and had my name changed. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you remember me. I was actually expecting either a bigger reaction or no reaction. Yours was just... lukewarm," Mystogan said. Minato shrugged, the expression saying 'What about it?'. Mystogan continued, "Did you know I joined Fairy Tail because I heard you were here? I've been waiting for an opportunity to speak with you. As for Wendy... I dropped her off at a local Guild when times got bad. When I returned to pick her up, she seemed happy, so I left without talking to her. Fortunately, she didn't see me leave. And yes, Mystogan is 'cool'. Now that your questions have been answered, let's get to the point of me bei-"

"Dude, you just dropped her off like that? Harsh. We should go pick her up later," Minato suggested. Mystogan shook his head.

"No, we can't possibly do that. She's happy and safe there," Mystogan said resolutely.

"Nobody is ever happy and safe for long, Jellal," Minato said seriously as his eyes drilled holes into Mystogan's while he continued to sit on the floor. Mystogan sat down in front of Minato, not quite wanting to stand anymore.

"You don't quite understand. I've been meaning to tell you this," Mystogan sighed, before speaking hesitantly, "I'm... I'm from another world... like you. With what I do... it would be too dangerous for her."

"What world? What do you do?" Minato asked without hesitating. Maybe it was too dangerous for Wendy...

Mystogan was taken aback. He'd expected Minato to believe him, but to do it so quickly... Minato was a good man. Mystogan cleared his throat before speaking.

"It is called Edolas. It is a world without magic in abundance. The opposite of this world, in essence. A parallel world, so to say. I close portals between this world and that one for the good of both of them. The main point I've been trying to make is... You've helped me. This sword that you gave, that simple encounter I had with you years ago... Both have helped me through a lot. I could fill entire books with how much I went through. I'm not sure if I could have made it through it all if I hadn't met you. So... I want to give back. Now, I don't want to give you any false hope or anything, but there may be a way back to your world."

"...What?" Minato was truly and utterly at a loss for words. He'd given up hope. He'd thought it impossible. Home? Back to see S.E.E.S., and all his Social Links? To tell them all he was alive and be able to be back where he belonged? With this little spark of hope...

It was at least worth checking out.

"There is a portal called Anima. Although the tail end of it appears in Earthland, the chamber that creates the Anima is in Edolas. With your power and my knowledge, we could infiltrate Edolas and hopefully use the Anima to send you back to your world. It is a favor I wouldn't do for anyone else. I urge you to thin-"

"When is the soonest we can go?" Minato said instantly. Some sort of desperate need was propelling him, overriding every oppositive thought in his head.

_'I told Erza I'd stay with everyone..._

_They don't need me._

_I have friends, no, family here..._

_What about the Great Seal and the fate of everyone back home?_

_I am part of Fairy Tail._

_I am the crucial member of S.E.E.S._

_I love them all._

_I love those back home too. They came first._

_I can't..._

_I can._

_Well, if I go there... I can just check it out, right? Just see if I can. If not, I'll come back here. Portals work both ways, after all._

_... Fine.'_

"After the S-Class Trials. We'd have to search for one though," Mystogan replied. Minato smirked.

"You still have to pass the test," Minato said cockily.

Mystogan smiled.

"I already have."

Suddenly, the world faded to black and the Mystogan that was sitting in front of Minato was no longer there.

No, he was on top of Minato, with Skrep pointed at Minato's neck. Minato raised his hands in surrender. Mystogan had his bandanna and hat back on. Technically, he'd never taken them off. Damn. He was good. Not exactly powerful, but good.

"Illusion Magic? Seriously? Well, fine. You pass for being clever. Now go away so I can take my nap."

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna were all on a mission together.

It was supposed to be fun.

Mirajane had become an S-Class mage and thus wanted to take her first S-Class mission with her family. They felt safe protected by their big sister who, although was often violent, protected her siblings with all her power. They'd go simply fight a few monsters, maybe encounter a Dark Guild member or two to fight. With Mirajane there, they were safe and happy.

It was supposed to be fun.

"ELFMAN! CALM DOWN!" Lisanna shouted, trying to get his attention. The beast that was Elfman easily smacked her aside, knocking her several feet away onto the cold, hard ground. She was covered in bruises and numerous other injuries. Mirajane rushed to Lisanna's side to begin healing her as Elfman, who had lost control of his Beast Take Over, rampaged. He destroyed trees relentlessly and smashed anything near him, not caring if it was alive or not.

It was supposed to be fun. An adventure.

Mirajane moved her shaking hands to try to heal Lisanna. She could barely see the wound; the tears blinded her. Lisanna's breathing was growing ragged and uneven. She wasn't suited for combat. Lisanna was too young and had still yet to master any sort of combat Take Over. She had no defense. Lisanna had convinced her older sister she could come, but.. Mirajane should have never have listened to her! This was a disaster. It was all a disaster. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wron-

"Get your paws off me, you damned dirty ape!"

A familiar voiced shouted not too far away from them.

"HWOOOOOOOORGH!" Elfman roared behind her.

No way... Why the hell would he be here of all times?

Why would he be here when she needed his help the most?

Mirajane turned her head to find that familiar blue-haired mage, Minato.

He was wrestling with the berserk Elfman, now holding him in a headlock. Surprisingly, Mystogan was right there beside him.

"Now who is the bitch, huh? Huh?!" Minato squeezed harder on Elfman, causing him to cry out in pain. Mirajane looked up, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to use the little amount of healing magic she knew to heal Lisanna.

"Minato! That's Elfman! Just knock him out!" She yelled, now concerned for her little brother. Minato nodded as he swung his fist against Elfman's temple, knocking him out instantly. Elfman dropped to the ground, regaining his normal appearance as he lost consciousness. Lisanna was also unconscious, still injured from the attack.

"Anima! Now, Minato!" Mystogan shouted as he aimed towards the sky. Minato looked towards it, seeing the gaping hole. They'd be traveling the countryside for a week, looking for an Anima. Mystogan had been able to find this one as soon as it appeared. Luckily, they were in the area and Minato had already passed through here once before. A quick Trafuri was all he needed.

"Let's go, Je- Mystogan!" Minato yelled as he put his Evoker to his head with one hand and grabbed Mystogan's hand with another. He looked towards Mirajane and smiled. "Lisanna will be fine. She doesn't seem that injured. You focus on healing her. Hold on to her too. Make sure she doesn't get sucked up. We're going on adventure. If I don't come back, tell everyone I said goodbye. I forgot to earlier," Minato said as he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. Mirajane could hardly comprehend what was going on. However... Minato was... leaving? Why?

Minato switched his Persona to Norn.

"Panta Rhei!" He shouted as the familiar green tornado formed underneath him, launching him and Mystogan into the sky and towards the giant hole that had appeared.

The vanished into it...and it closed behind them.

They had just left Mirajane...

And probably Earthland.

* * *

**In the Abyss Between Worlds**

* * *

A bright light blinded Minato's vision until he could finally see ahead of him. They were in some sort of dark wormhole, floating weightlessly. Minato looked over to Mystogan who nodded, confirming this was supposed to happen. The two flew on unto they could almost through the light at the end of the portal. However, both Minato and Mystogan hit an invisible wall.

_'What is this? A videogame?!'_ Minato thought incredulously.

They had no indication of where this invisible barrier came from, but they knew for a fact it was the last thing stopping them from going to Edolas.

A person then suddenly appeared before them, phasing into existence easily.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to proceed any further."

A person had managed to cut Minato off inside the Anima. Mystogan was cut off as well. This person was managing to keep the both of them from going to Edolas. Mystogan was shocked as he stared at the figure before them. Minato, however, was...

"What are you doing here?!"

This person was familiar to Minato.

"That is... well... My, oh my, it appears you don't remember yet. I'm afraid I can't quite let you go to this world yet. At least not until you remember what happened before you came to Earthland. Trust me when I say you do not want to go back home. It was your choice to go to Earthland," the person said resolutely. Minato made fists with his hands, unable to express his frustration any other way than with his words. The golden-eyed, platinum-haired attendant was the only thing left in his way!

"What the hell are you going on about, Elizabeth?! What about the Great Seal?! Why would I choose to leave?!" Minato shouted back at Elizabeth, now both confused and angry at this situation. He'd wanted to go see his home once again! There were people he needed him! People left alone by his disappearance! Who the hell was Elizabeth to stop him? He tried to push through the invisible wall, struggled to get some sort of propulsion. But in this area of zero gravity, he could do nothing.

Wait.

"Morning Star!" Minato yelled as he put his Evoker against his head and pulled the trigger. Helel appeared to launch the attack, but the large golden beam hit the invisible wall and dissipated into nothingness.

"What the hell?!" Minato exclaimed He began punching the barrier with his fists. He'd break it! He then felt a tug on his arm.

Mystogan was there, holding him back. He shook his head sadly.

Elizabeth looked at the both of them, her expression looking as if she was about to cry.

"There is no need for the Great Seal. Now go back... Remember, I love you, Minato. I'm doing this for your own good. I hope to see you again soon, though that may not be possible for some time," Elizabeth said as she held her hand out, causing both Mystogan and Minato to be sent far away from her and from Edolas by some invisible force. They were sent flying back, the force of their exit creating a new whole, a new Anima.

Minato's eyes turned a bright, golden yellow as a sharp pain spread throughout his head, threatening to consume him and every thought he had.

_'REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER !__REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER! __REMEMBER!'_

In an instant, the pain disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal.

_'...Remember... what?'_

Then a bright light blinded him, sending him spiraling into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Minato and Mystogan returned to Fairy Tail, unsuccessful in their mission.

Everything returned to normal as usual. Happy would try to burn people's belongings... Natsu would eat the fire to put it out. Gray would start up a fight with Natsu. Cana would drink. Erza and Mirajane would still fight. Lisanna and Elfman would worry for their sister. Loke would get chicks. The lesser known trio of Levy, Jet, and Droy would continue to become popular (Minato didn't have much experience with them yet). Gildarts would go journey solo. Laxus would brood with the three mages he beat in the S-Class exam. Makarov would watch on, often scolding them. All the other mages would continue to go about their lives and occasionally destroy the Guild.

And Minato would sleep.

Mystogan never asked about Elizabeth. Minato thanked him for that.

However, Minato would continue to have nightmares...

What about? Not even he could tell you.

All he could do was get stronger.

Years would then pass...

* * *

**Omake Corner: Mirajane Pre-Trial**

* * *

Minato moved about the battlefield, jumping up and down.

He was as graceful as a swan.

Then Mirajane arrived.

She sweatdropped at the sight of Minato jumping around like an idiot.

"What are you doing? You look like a freak, you know," Mirajane asked with an insult tagged on for added effect. Minato looked towards her and smiled.

"I'm moving everywhere I can!" He said as he suddenly jumped and landed on one leg, looking much like a ballerina.

Mirajane facepalmed.

"Why, exactly?" She asked, exasperated.

Minato looked at her seriously.

"I can only use Trafuri to go to places I've been to before. That means if I want to go the air, I have to JUMP!" He cried as out he leapt into the air like a beautiful baby penguin.

Wait. Baby Penguins don't jump into the air. Never mind me, I'm just the narrator. I just read the script.

"Shut up! Narrator is third-person!" Mirajane and Minato shouted simultaneously.

Right. Duly Noted. This omake isn't funny.

It's the result of a tired brain.

* * *

**Omake Corner: Fan Reply**

* * *

"You know, The Celestial Suicide has grown quite popular, if I do say so myself," said Minato.

A light buzzed on to reveal a grimy room. In one corner was an 18 year old male with a bandanna over his face. His brown hair was short, yet looked long enough to be stylish. He wore a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He looked to be beaten, bruised, and covered in blood.

"As such, I've taken the liberty of kidnapping the author and beating him for not updating. He's been lazy. Especially with parts of this chapter. He says he'll just use flashbacks later for the specifics on certain parts, but I think he's bullshitting. Are you bullshitting, KZX?"

"Mhgmdffmfhfmfhfmf... Peanuts."

"Correct. Damn, your good. Anyway, enjoy the extra long chapter. We'll be getting to the Author's Note soon."

* * *

**PROLOGUE ARC: COMPLETE**

**PREVIEW OF THINGS TO COME (**Note. These are things that will eventually happen. Maybe not next chapter, Maybe not next arc, but they will happen. Most likely.)

* * *

"Is it just me, or did you somehow add even more stuff to the house?"

"I'm not a healing item, Natsu!"

"Celestial... Suicide? That's terrible!"

"My master was the great Rob, mage of Fairy Tail. He's the one who told me to beat you, Minato!"

"You and I are the only Persona users here, Minato. Of course we'd have to get along at some point."

"We're Crime Sorcière! We destroy Dark Guilds for justice... and stuff."

"Death's Head Caucus never forgets, Minato."

"We're the kids you saved, Minato. This is our Guild. How is it?"

"Do you even know what this armor you're wearing is made out of, boy?"

"GIGA DRILL BREAKEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"Why the hell is this dragon so strong?! It's like Elizabeth on steroids!... Ew. Did not need that mental image."

"Let's see how you handle a taste of Nirvana... Minato."

"All these years you told me to vary my attacks. Well, here's my best attempt! I'll give you something better than fire!"

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter Ten: Enter Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Longest chapter yet. Longest chapter I ever wrote. Now for some quick announcements.

SEESWildCard is doing a side-story covering the Grand Magic Games for CSM (Celestial Suicide Mage). Read it. There will be cameos/expies of all sorts of awesome people fighting Fairy Tail. The first chapter should be up a couple of hours after I post this. I help beta it and stuff.

Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon has a TV Tropes page. The link to it is on my profile. Please help add to it. CSM should be getting a trope page in a couple of days as well.

Umm... I want to reply to reviews but...

There are a lot and I'm tired and I have testing this week...

Ugh.

I read all your reviews. I'll try to answer your reviews in PMs for this update. I'll do a Review Reply section next chapter... No promises.

If it feels kind of rushed... it is. I'm mainly setting everything up for the canon start in this chapter. Anything skipped over or touched upon lightly will be expanded upon later. I promise.

**Question of the Chapter:... Umm... What's your favorite possible pairing in this story?... Yeah. That works.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. **Pretty please with a baby penguin on top?


	10. Enter Lucy Heartfilia

**Chapter 10: Enter Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

**Year X784**

* * *

"I'm not a healing item, Natsu! Why the hell do I have to go with you?" Minato complained loudly as he got off the train behind Natsu. He'd been keeping Natsu's horrible motion sickness at bay with healing spells while they traveled. As for him having to go with Natsu...

"It's your fault that we didn't just we use that transportation spell thing! And Makarov said you had to come!" Natsu yelled back at him, now turning to face Minato. Minato had to admit that he was to blame on that account. While he had been to the town before, the memory was closely linked to when he first met Shinji in Earthland. The trauma Shinji left behind covered up that memory enough to stop him from being able to teleport to the area with Trafuri.

"It's... It's been a long time since I've been here... But never mind that! I don't see why I have to be your babysitter!" Minato shouted back.

"Well, maybe I'm _your _babysitter!" Natsu said angrily as he crossed his arms.

"That's stupid, Natsu!" Minato threw his arms up into the air in disbelief.

Happy flew between the two of them and held his hands out, stopping the two of them from getting closer together.

"Stop it! Minato, he's trying to goad you into a fight. Natsu, you're going to lose. So stop now before I burn you both in your sleep," Happy said intimidatingly. Happy cared about them both and hated when they fought each other. Minato didn't really care about the burning and neither did Natsu. In fact, the threat was ridiculous. However...

"Fine," Minato said with a sigh, "I'll stop complaining. Nothing I can do now. So... we're looking for this Igneel here? In a city? Wouldn't a dragon be out in the countryside or something?"

Natsu brought his hand to his chin in contemplation. Suddenly, a light bulb seemed to appear above his hand as he held a finger out, his mouth open in a smile.

"He's in disguise!"

Minato facepalmed.

"You really didn't think this through, did you?" Minato sad with a tired sigh. Natsu blushed as he turned his head away quickly and began to walk faster, taking the lead.

"Sh-shut up!" Natsu exclaimed, embarrassed.

Minato wiped a bead of sweat of his forehead. The heat was killing him. He should've know it was going to be hot, yet he still chose to dress in his jeans and blue-and-white-striped shirt with long sleeves. His Evoker was strapped to his waist in a holster. Natsu had it easy. The guy was wearing a black vest with orange trim. No shirt. And his white pants were big and airy. Yeah, Natsu wore a scarf, but he always wore. It was like a trademark of his. Minato just rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, hoping to cool himself down a little. This trip sucked.

"Whatever. Let's just hope this 'Salamander' is Igneel. It would make everyone's life easier," Minato said. To be honest, he had nothing better to do except hang out at home. Erza was out on a mission, so he couldn't even fight with here. However, Mirajane had gotten strong lately. He might be able to use his Personae _and_ weapons the next time he fights her.

_'Man, I really did hold back for the S-Class Trials,' _Minato though bemusedly. Well, it wasn't that bad that he held back. At least everyone got a little more confident. Plus, the Grand Magic Games a few years ago was especially fun. He fought people that probably shouldn't even exist. They were crazy strong. Although, he heard most of them vanished off the face of Earthland afterwards.

Strange.

* * *

"What? You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?" The blonde girl asked incredulously.

She was Lucy Heartfilia, a traveler who had recently arrived in the town. With her blue skirt (12,000 Jewels) and blue and white sleeveless shirt (15,000 Jewels) and black, leather high heeled boots (the most expensive thing she currently owned at 19,000 Jewels. Lucy promised to never spend that much again in a rampant shopping spree unless she had at least twice that amount on hand afterwards), Lucy was certain that she looked beautiful enough to at least talk her way through most situations.

Her big, brown eyes and blue hair ribbon only served to help her facial features. She hoped her looks could help her out of any problems she faced... because, well, she couldn't very well use money to bribe anyone at the present moment.

She also prided herself as a relatively somewhat skillful Celestial Spirit Mage and dreamed of getting into Fairy Tail, the most popular Guild in Fiore. In fact, she was heading there at the present moment and had only just stopped at the local shop to get any sort of Celestial Spirit Gate Key that could help her enter.

"'Fraid so. The people 'round here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk. I reckon most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to sell to the wizards who happened to be passing through," The store owner said. Lucy sighed.

"Aw man, I came out all this way for nothing," Lucy said, exasperated. Fortunately for her, this trip would turn out to be far different from what she expected.

"Now, now, little lady. I have something here..." The shop owner started.

Unfortunately for her, what she wanted was too expensive.

Figures.

Ten minutes later, she walked out of the shop, irritated, tired, and a little bit hungry.

"So much for using my feminine wiles," She said to herself as she walked across the bridge. The store had a Celestial Spirit Gate Key, but it had been 20,000 jewels. 20,000! It was more than her boots! It was highway robbery in her book! She then noticed there was loud cheering and squeals coming from below her. There was a crown gathered below her. Two girls rushed past Lucy, excited.

"Are you serious? They're really here?" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Kyaaah! _The_ Celestial Suicide Mage and Salamander!" The other squealed.

Lucy face suddenly brightened as she took notice of the names. Or, rather, one in particular.

"_The_ 'Celestial Suicide Mage'? As in the strongest Celestial Spirit Mage?! What's he doing in this dead-end town?!" It wasn't long before Lucy found herself joining the others in the crowd. After all, it was her dream to meet someone who not only showed Celestial Spirit Magic was the strongest, but also inspired countless others to become a Celestial Spirit Mage. She had to meet him! He also was apparently a bishounen. That was always a plus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minato, Natsu, and Happy were walking through the strangely deserted side-streets. Or, rather, Happy and Natsu were walking.

"Since then is your mission, I'll just let you take the lead, I guess..." Minato said sleepily as he was dragged face-first through the streets by Natsu.

"Why do I have to carry you?!" Natsu shouted as he held Minato's legs over his shoulder. Minato just snored.

"Oh, come on! You're just faking! You keep holding us up Minato! We've made five stops and I've had to carry you the whole way!" Natsu yelled.

"The weak serve the strong... I need my sleep that... you took me from..." Minato was "sleep-talking".

Suddenly, Natsu's foot was aflame. He simply looked down at the fire and sucked it up quickly before looking at Happy, who had set him on fire temporarily. It was a nice snack, but Natsu was growing hungrier every second. Minato refused to buy him lunch because Natsu always seemed to forget to bring money anywhere.

"Listen! They're saying it! Salamander is over there!" Happy said excitedly. Natsu dropped Minato and began to run with Happy.

"We're in luck today" He exclaimed happily. Natsu refused that it could be anyone else! At the very least, he had to prove Minato wrong.

"Aye!" Happy yelled as ran with Natsu.

As he ran off, Minato sleepily stood to his feet, put his hands in his pockets, and began to slowly follow them. It felt good to wear jeans. Who knew Earthland had jeans? He kept his armor in his little Internal Inventory with all his other weapons and whatnot. It was strangely difficult to cram it in there, but he got it in eventually.

"Buu~urn my dread~..." Minato sleepily sang to himself as he shambled after them. He'd wake up soon. He was hungry. Just a bit of food would do it. Anything would do. As long as it was edible. He just need to ea-

"Ooooh! What's that?"

This was something.

* * *

Two tall, handsome men stood in the crowd of girls. One had long, blue hair that swooped over where his left eye would be. The other had dark hair and a strange tattoo in the comer of his forehead. Both wore purple cloaks. They posed and every pose they did had the girls' hearts throbbing. Lucy had joined the crowd and soon found her own heart throbbing.

_'Why is my heart beating so fast? What's gotten into me all of a sudden?' _Lucy's mind raced.

"You ladies are all so sweet," Salamander said.

"Of course I'm willing to sign anywhere for you precious girls," The Celestial Suicide Mage said with a perverted giggle. He began to sign his autograph in rather... unclean places. Salamander cast then glance towards Lucy. There was a small sparkle, that nobody save for Salamander saw, and she suddenly was finding her sense of self slowly fading away into adoration towards these men. Her heart began to beat rapidly as her skin heated up.

_'Is this because they're famous wizards? Is that why my heart's throbbing out of control?'_ Lucy's eyes began to turn to hearts like the rest of the squealing girls around her. She began to practically float over to the middle of the circle.

_'I think I'm in love...'_

"Igneel! Igneel!" A sudden pink-haired male entered the circle of girls, shouting some name. He was smiling brightly. His sudden emergence quickly broke the hearts in Lucy's eyes, bringing her back to her senses. The smile on the male's face suddenly disappeared.

"Who the heck are you?" He said plainly to Salamander. The Celestial Suicide Mage sat back and watched with his hands resting on girl's... unclean places.

Salamander paled quickly with a small scream before he quickly got his composure back. What was that all about?

"I am Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before?" He said with a smirk and a glorious, sexy pose.

The male was already walking away, disappointed.

"Hey! Wait!" He exclaimed.

Fangirls attacked the male, shouting at him to apologize to "Salamander". The Celestial Suicide Mage merely giggled at the scene. He put his arms around a couple of girls and began to subtly fondle them in public. Lucy could hear the moans from fifteen feet away. Disgusting. These were famous mages? The heck?

"Now, now, that's enough, my lovelies. Let him go. I'm sure he didn't mean anything malicious by it," Salamander said snobbily. The other girls than turned their attention back to Salamander.

"Oh, Salamander!" They all squealed, hearts in their eyes.

Lucy's eyes hardened at the sight. One was an absolute pervert and the other was... also an absolute pervert. But he was a jerk too. Salamander then proceeded to give Natsu an autograph, which he refused, which then resulted in another fangirl attack.

"Geez... What an asshole," A voice said beside her. That voice was also chomping on something. She turned her head to find a blue-haired teen standing beside her. He was holding an apple in his hand and was continuously munching on it. He noticed she was looking at him and smiled. A blue cat walked past them to comfort the pink-haired male, but Lucy was too focused on the new male to see it. The blue-haired male held up his apple as if he had just obtained a new item or something like that.

"I found this apple in the street! It's the newest thing. Street fruit! It gave me enough energy back so I could watch this. Totally worth it," He said. Lucy titled her head confusedly. Who... was this guy? He looked kinda like the Celestial Suicide Mage. At least, their hair was similar.

"Who are you? Why do you look like the Celestial Suicide Mage over there?" Lucy asked. He suddenly stopped eating the apple. He lowered the "street fruit".

"...That guy's the Celestial Suicide Mage?" He asked, a scary smile now on his face. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. He's a _total_ pervert though. He hasn't stopped touching his 'fans'," she said angrily. The blue-haired guy turned towards her and bowed slightly, as if he was a butler taking on a new task.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I have to go teach that person over there not to imitate me. He even got the hair wrong. I mean, who covers the left eye? The right eyes is where it's at," He said as he walked over to the two handsome men. Lucy froze.

_'"Imitate me?" Is that... the real Celestial Suicide Mage? Come to think of it... Doesn't he match the title bishounen perfectly?'_ Lucy thought as she could barely say a word. Her heart began to thump at a quicker pace.

* * *

"Yo! Natsu! Get over here!" Minato shouted at his downed partner as he passed by him. Natsu jumped to his feet to walk over to Minato. Happy followed him. Minato crouched down in front of Happy, holding out the apple.

"Happy, light this apple on fire. Natsu, I need you to handle the fan girls. As in, keep them away from me and be their chew toy," Minato said, his evil smile still there.

"Yay! I love burning!" Happy said with a large smile on his face.

Happy "happily" obliged by breathing fire on the apple. Minato stood to his feet, holding the flaming apple with no problem at all.

"Their chew toy? You're insane, Minato! We're supposed to be looking for Igneel! Why are we doing this?" Natsu complained. Minato looked at him, still smiling. Natsu felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

"Because I hate imposters. And you can consider this training. If you can't handle those fangirls, I'll never fight with you again. I won't fight with a man who gets his ass kicked by a bunch of lonely, single girls who have no magical power whatsoever," Minato said mockingly. He then imitated something he used to do with Junpei. Junpei always held his sword like a baseball bat, so they once tried something like it. Except swords and watermelons were involved.

He was going to play some baseball.

He reeled his arm back, flaming fruit in hand, ready to throw it at well over 144 kilometers per hour. And that's a lot.

"Hey, that Salamander guy is an idiot who likes to drink beer and is a bastard!" Natsu shouted at the fangirls. Their glares turned on him. As did "Salamander's". Although, it was kind of a half-assed insult. Natsu really needed to work on his insults mo-

_'Wait... Salamander? Didn't Natsu get that title a while ago? Although, he was pulled out of the mission because of the property damage, so he might not have heard it. They're both imposters? I'm going to need more street fruit,' _Minato thought to himself.

Then, using a good portion of his beyond human strength, he threw the flaming fruit. It rocketed past all of them, sending a torrent of wind that almost sent a few of the girls flying. The fruit continued onwards, towards "The Celestial Suicide Mage" who was enjoying the company of two girls. His eyes focused on the fruit and, for an instant, his eyes widened in shock. But he could not react fast enough.

The flaming fruit hit him in the balls.

"Strike three. You missed all three balls. You're out," Minato said with a victorious smirk.

The imposter known as "The Celestial Suicide Mage" emitted a high-pitched, girly squeal as he fell to the ground, holding his balls tightly.

"Get me some ice! SOMEBODY GET ME SOME DAMN ICE!" He screamed, as he rolled around the floor, nursing his wounded genitalia. The girls quickly rushed to his side, before noticing Minato, standing there smugly.

"Natsu, your turn!" Minato yelled as Natsu charged forward, into the mass of angry fangirls.

"I did it! I threw the fruit!" Natsu shouted as he was consumed by the fangirl mass. While they began to start beating the living daylight out of Natsu, Minato ran ahead, slamming his fist into "Salamander" and sending him flying straight into the building they were gathered in front of. Minato then turned his attention to "The Celestial Suicide Mage" and walked over to him, grinning widely.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!" The man managed to spit out as he began to crawl away, one hand nursing his balls. Minato stepped on his head, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm the real Celestial Suicide Mage, bitch!" Then Minato kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into "Salamander".

"Next time, just ask for an autograph," Minato said with disgust in his voice. He walked back over to Lucy, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Sorry you had to witness that, ma'am. I'm surprised anybody tries to pretend to be me anymore. I sent the last seven fakers into the hospital," He said.

Lucy just stared at him, frozen.

"Uh, hello?" Minato said, waving at her. He knocked on her head.

"Anybody home?" Minato asked, perplexed at her reaction. He looked behind him. Natsu was still getting his ass beaten. Minato supposed it was time to go save him. Minato pulled out his Evoker and put it to his head and began to walk over.

"Messiah, I choose you! Use Salvation!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger. The otherworldly figure appeared before him, casting a healing wave over the mass of the fangirls. After all, Charm was a status ailment he could heal, right? He noticed the Charm rings "Salamander" had when he decked him. It explained the blind fangirls at least.

As the warmth spread over them, the fangirls stopped pounding Natsu, who was now healed as well. One girl was holding onto Natsu's scarf reeling back to hit him in the face again. Another was biting his leg. They all instantly let go and began to disperse, wondering what it was they had been doing.

"Oh yeah! That one thing is going on today! Let's go everyone!" One of the girls squealed. They all ran towards the other end of town, happy and ignorant.

Natsu noticed what happened and scowled at Minato. Happy, who had been watching everything from above, landed on Natsu's head.

"It's super effective!" Minato exclaimed, a laugh in his voice as he pumped his fist.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner, you bastard?!" Natsu yelled at Minato. Minato shrugged and looked to the side at empty air.

"Hey, kids, the word of the day is 'Payback!'" Minato said with a laugh. Natsu brought his flaming fists up, a scowl on his face.

"Why you-!" Natsu started before calming down all of a sudden. His stomach rumbled as he fell to the ground.

"So... hungry~!" He said faintly. Happy proceeded to then shoot fire at Natsu's mouth, hoping to revive him.

"Yo-You're the... the Celestial Suicide Mage?" A voice called from behind Minato. He turned to face her. Lucy could almost feel time stop as she looked at him. He looked so young... How was it possible? He'd been around since she was still a child! Her mother told stories of him! Was he really immortal like some of the magazines said? That was impossible!

Minato nodded.

"Yeah. Didn't I say that already?" He asked the strange girl. Lucy's eyes seemed to sparkle at the information.

"H-Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia... and... um... I'm a big... fan," Lucy said hesitantly, unsure of how to correctly act around the man who was considered legendary amongst Celestial Spirit Mages. Minato's jaws dropped at her words, however, as if he never expected her to say those words.

"I still have fans?! I thought they all left me in tears after the Cupcake Incident!" Minato shouted, his eyes wide. "Happy! Did you hear that?! I still have fans!" He shouted at the blue cat who was still tending to Natsu.

The blue cat fist-pumped the air.

"Aye! That's great! It must be because it's such a small town!" Happy said excitedly. Lucy mentally scratched her head. Cupcake Incident? All his fans left him? What the heck could have happened?

"What was the Cupcake Incident?" Lucy asked, almost scared to know what could make his fans leave him. Minato smiled brightly as he moved closer to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. Lucy blushed slightly from the contact, but couldn't find the strength to yell or call him a pervert. After all... he didn't feel like a pervert at all.

Minato put his arm out in front of him and brought in a wide arc, left to right.

"Lucy, all the people who know about the Cupcake Incident wish they didn't know. All of them! By telling you, I fear I would scar you as much as all of them and lose one of my precious few fans. I hope you understand," He said, turning his head to look at her. He released her and began to walk over to Natsu, who was just now sitting up and chatting with Happy.

"Erm... Excuse me? I want to join Fairy Tail!," Lucy called out. Minato turned around to face her, a surprised look on his face. His expression grew conflicted before it finally solidified into a solid frown. Minato turned back around to face Natsu.

"...Natsu. Go get the authorities to deal with the imposters. I'm going to need to talk to this girl about why she can't join Fairy Tail," he said to Natsu. Lucy slightly panicked at how he said she couldn't join Fairy Tail, but Lucy was still certain she could talk her way into Fairy Tail. Or, if she just had one chance to show off her skills, then he'd change his mind. Right?

"Hey! You're not the boss of me!" Natsu yelled at Minato. The blue-haired mage sighed. There was no way out of it. He had to do it.

_'Dammit. It's unavoidable.'_ He thought to himself with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"One sparring match when we get back if you go now."

With those words, Natsu was off in a flash, a happy skip in his sprint.

"I'll kick your ass! You'll see!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he ran in a random direction, looking for some sort of law enforcement. Natsu would run into at least three stalls, twenty-three people, a pig, and an angry group of fourteen fisherman before he found any sort of law enforcement.

Minato turned his attention back to Lucy. His eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation. She wanted to join Fairy Tail? What the hell was wrong with her?

"Why can't I join Fairy Tail? Am I not pretty enough?" Lucy said, putting on the cutest face she could as she posed slightly, showing off her curves. She pursed her lips, opened her eyes as wide as possible. She was going for the famed "cute puppy dog face". If this didn't work, few other things would.

Minato shook his head.

_Bump._

"Am I not strong enough? I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage! I can show off my skills!" She said proudly, pointing at the belt around her waist that held her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. She smiled broadly. Maybe he liked smiles more than puppy dogs?

Minato shook his head, a few drops of sweat coming off his face as he did so. Lucy was starting to get irritated. What was wrong with him? What about her didn't fit Fairy Tail's standards? If he just gave her a reason, then she'd understand and walk away at least!

_Bump. Bump._

"Am I not smart enough? Did I come off as a dumb fan girl? I can pass any test you give me!... I think," Lucy said, now pointing to her temple mainly to draw attention to her head. Maybe he just wasn't looking at her face... Lucy wasn't so vain as to think every guy would like her, but she had to do something. At the present moment, Lucy had nothing to bargain with other than herself. With all the work she put into her appearance, she hoped to get some sort of return from it all at least.

Minato shook his head again...

_Badump._

Minato fell to his knees, coughing. He placed his hands on the ground, the non-stop coughing wracking his body with pain every time he drew breath. A look of sheer pain twisted his expression as he brought a hand to his stomach, grasping it in pain. Lucy rushed to his side, a worried expression on her face. What was wrong? Was it something she did? He wasn't doing this because he looked at her face, right? She didn't know how she would handle it if that turned out to be the case!

"Are you alright?!" She asked worriedly as she held his side. She didn't know how that would help him, but wasn't that what characters did in novels when somebody was injured? Lucy had read quite a few, so it seemed like the right thing to do.

Minato just kept coughing. Lucy cast a glance at the ground below Minato's head. A small pool of blood was forming beneath him. Minato was coughing up blood. Crap!

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no! I have to do something! I wish I knew some healing magic! Where's the nearest doctor?! Think, Lucy, think!' _Lucy thought in a panic.

Then laughter came from overhead.

"Hahaha! Let this be a warning to you, Celestial Suicide Mage! Never forget! Never forgive! No matter how might you are, you will fall and give back what you have stolen!" A black-robed figure high up in the air screamed before laughing maniacally. "Destroy and Berg, eliminate him!" Two other black-robed figures appeared next to him then suddenly dropped from the sky, rocketing towards Minato and Lucy. The original black-robed figure vanished with a laugh.

_'Damn! The street fruit was poisoned! It was a trap! Damn my hunger!'_ Minato thought as he continued to cough. As Lucy stared up at the sky, frozen in some sort of awe, Minato reached for his Evoker. He shakily brought to his head. He could use a simply healing spell, but... Salvation sounded like a fun bit of overkill. He pulled the trigger and the familiar figure appeared before him. He drew enough breath just to painfully shout the move.

"Messiah! Salvat-"

"Summon Destroy!" One of the robes figures shouted as his body glowed with a red energy. A beam of energy shout out of the figure and hit Messiah in the chest. Messiah glowed red before he shattered into a million pieces. It was as if Messiah had been made of glass. The pieces dispersed into the atmosphere and then slowly flowed back into Minato. Each piece hurt as it reentered him, causing him to feel a sharp, stabbing pain as the pieces reunited with him.

"Aargh! What the hell was tha-Augh!" He cried out in pain as the pieces continuously entered him. As each piece entered him, his body shook with pain. The two robed figures landed with a loud boom, shaking the ground and causing Minato to almost fall over. Lucy, now snapped out of the trance she was in, caught him and stopped him from falling over. The two robed figures approached slowly. One was thick and nearly twice Lucy's size. The other was much shorter and was more similar to Minato in terms of size and physique. Lucy hunched closer to Minato, her hands on her keys. She wasn't sure if she would attack them yet, but she needed to be ready to protect Minato.

"Destroy Magic. A variation of Break Magic. It has been created for the sake of destroying you, Minato Arisato. You cannot hope to counter it," the shorter figure said emptily before removing his hood. Underneath was a boy who seemed similar to Minato in age. He had a soft, almost innocent face. No expression crossed his visage, as if he was some sort of machine. His bone-white hair and dull, lifeless blood red eyes, however, caused the male to give off an eerie aura. There was something wrong with this person.

Lucy gripped her Gate of the Golden Bull Key. She'd summon Taurus to distract him in order to get away. She needed to get Minato to a doctor.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked, hoping to come off as helpless in order to catch them off guard. The shorter one looked at Lucy. His empty eyes drilled into hers.

He seemed to be staring into her very soul.

"I am Deseran T. Royvas. Also known as "Destroy". My purpose and reason for existence is to kill Minato Arisato by using any means necessary. My companion is Berg. His mission is the same. Our reason for killing you is because we must. We kill because we kill. Now, let us finish this. It will be quick," Destroy said as he raised his hand. A red energy glowed in his palm, ready to destroy Minato and Lucy.

"Destroy."

He fired the shot.

Minato's eyes flashed a bright, golden yellow.

* * *

Natsu finally found an officer of the law who was now on his way to arrest the imposters. Thus, he was just wandering around, not sure where to go. Happy joyfully walked beside him, happily burning any dog that threatened to get too close to him. He could train for his fight with Minato. He had been getting stronger. Pretty soon, he'd beat Erza! Then he'd be one step closer to beating Minato!

"Just you wait, Minato! I'll pound you into the ground!" Natsu was confident that he'd someday get strong enough to defeat Minato. He got stronger every time he fought Minato. A few more sparring matches and Minato would be in trouble!

A loud explosion rang out in the distance, shaking the very town. Natsu looked up to see smoke rising from the other side of the city. That was where Minato had been...

"Natsu, he's having a party without us! I want to burn stuff too!" Happy exclaimed as he spread his wings and flew towards the smoke. Natsu grinned widely.

"You bastard! How dare you hog all the fun!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the site of the explosion.

* * *

"...I-Impossible!" Destroy said, a spark of life entering his eyes.

In a large, smoking crater in the midst of debris from destroyed buildings, Minato stood in front of Lucy protectively as red lightning surged across his still smoking body. Destroy could only stare in a mix of awe and horror at the sight before him. He'd been trained for years just to destroy this one man.

Hours of training until he lost consciousness... Days without any contact from the outside world in order to simply discover his magic... Months of hell just for a single mission so he could become stronger. Was... was it not enough? Was everything Destroy had done up until now all for nothing?

Destroy smiled. No. That was just the appetizer. Minato had yet to see the main course.

Berg smiled beneath his hood. Things were getting interesting.

"Like hell you'll destroy me. You think you can just poison me and take me down in one shot? There's no way I'm that weak. If you want to destroy me, then come fight me like a man! I'm sick of you assassin assholes always ruining perfectly good things by avoiding attacking me directly! Last week you guys ruined my ice cream with your blow dart attack! Who the heck uses blow darts?! It got stuck in my ice cream! The perfect, creamy taste of cookie dough ice cream was ruined by the poison! There's no way I'm letting you people get away with ruining my street fruit too. Now get over here so I can beat you already,'' Minato said as he spat out a mouthful of blood, a leftover from the poison.

"It appears the poison in the fruit wasn't enough to keep you down. It was even made by one of our best using magic to bolster its effects. Normally, it would've killed most mages within seconds. You appear to be far more abnormal than we anticipated. Very well. I shall destroy you anyway. You are only prolonging your end," Destroy said as he glowed red with energy. Minato turned his head to look at Lucy, who was behind him.

"Lucy, you're a Celestial Spirit Mage, right? Can you fight?" Minato asked as he grit his teeth in pain. He was putting on a tough front, but...

_'That attack hurt like a mother! Is it Almighty?!' _Minato thought to himself.

Minato was lucky he equipped his armor right before that attack hit. This guy was different from all the other assassins that had come after him over the past years. There currently was a large bounty on Minato's head for the Dark Guilds. Minato had no idea who set up the bounty, but it sure as hell made life interesting. His house and Fairy Tail were the only places the assassins _didn't _appear.

Lucy nodded as she held her key up. The stories she heard about him must be true. There was no way poison would ever work on him! Wasn't he the strongest Celestial Spirit Mage?!

Minato summoned Lucifer's Blade into his hand. If he couldn't use Personae to defeat him, then he'd have to use brute force. Switching to Abaddon for protection, Minato looked towards Lucy, a plan formulating in his head.

"Lucy, I want you to summon your Celestial Spirit and get them to attack the instant he attacks me. I don't think he can destroy your summon if he's too busy attacking me," Minato said to the blond-haired girl.

"Got it. Let's do this,"Lucy said, happy to be fighting alongside the famous mage. She knew she should be worried, but Minato was plenty strong enough to take these guys on.

Minato nodded before running towards Destroy with his weapon at his side.

"Destroy x2," Destroy said as he launched a large beam of red energy at Minato. Minato brought his sword in front of him to block the attack. The surge of energy roared around him as he sliced the attack in two. Minato was forced to take a step backward as he continually blocked the attack. And another step. And another. Where the hell was Lucy's atta-

"Anything for you, Lucy!" A voice yelled out as the beam of energy vanished in an instant.

A bull-man thing had brought down his axe at Destroy, hoping to end the fight right there. However, Berg, the other assassin, blocked the giant axe with a single finger, then slammed his fist into Taurus' face, defeating the Spirit in a single blow. Minato took the chance to rush Destroy with his sword, aiming to knock him unconscious with the blunt side of the sword. Berg noticed the attack and aimed his fist at Minato's right side. Minato summoned Deus Xiphos, his other powerful sword, into his left hand as he blocked the assassin's fist with Lucifer's Blade. He swung Deus Xiphos at Destroy quicker than the assassin could react and knocked out Destroy with a single blow.

Then a seemingly infinite number of fists filled Minato's vision before making contact with him, riddling his body with blows. Minato was sent flying by the multitude of attacks, but he recovered in midair and landed on his feet several feet away. The blows were strong and hurt like hell, but Minato had spent years to strengthen his body with buffs. He could keep on fighting, but...

_'The hell was that? Who are these people? How the hell could those punches actually hurt me? I thought I switched my Persona to my Null-All Abaddon! Those punches shouldn't be doing anything to me!'_

"That's enough for now. We are drawing too much attention. I was hoping to end this in an instant, but it appears I underestimated you, Minato. Destroy is still too weak to even hope to challenge you on equal terms. As his partner, I must insure the best outcome occurs. Such an occurrence is currently impossible. However, we will return for your head, Celestial Suicide Mage, " Berg said. The large assassin eyed Minato's armor with a hint of greed in his eyes before he continued speaking.

"That armor you wear has saved your life today, but do remember that what you wear is not yours. Goodbye," Berg said as he brought his finger down upon his robed wrist. There was a small clicking noise before he and Destroy suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What the heck was that?!" Minato and Lucy exclaimed simultaneously.

"And what the hell did he mean by drawing too much attention?! He came out of the sky! Where is everyone in town?! Where are all the guards?!" Minato exclaimed.

"Yeah, shouldn't there have been screams of surprise or a crowd that gathered? That guy shot magic at us!" Lucy exclaimed as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"It is good to see that all the people in town have gathered here to witness the opening of Gary's Donut Emporium. As mayor, I will now cut the ribbon and you may all enter for your one free donut!" The mayor of Hargeon Town said as he brandished a large pair of scissors. He stood in front of a large building with a giant fake donut on top of it. The crowd went wild.

"Yeah! Gary's the master of pastries!"

"School was closed because of this! Awesome!"

"My husband and I met because we were waiting for this store!"

"Donuts are the future of society! Donuts are the savior of mankind!"

"When I grow up, I want to be a donut!"

The people took absolutely no notice of the smoking area on the other side of town.

* * *

"Where's the enemy?! Where's the fight?!" A loud voice shouted suddenly. Minato turned to see Natsy and Happy running down the street excitedly. Minato sighed. He'd have to explain what just happened to Natsu. That flaming idiot wouldn't be happy to know he missed out on a fight.

"Hold on, Lucy. I have to talk to this guy. Then I can tell you why you can't join Fairy Tail," Minato said as Lucy pouted, remembering the conversation from earlier.

_'Makarov isn't going to be happy either. The assassins caused some property damage and I doubt they'll pay for it. Dammit. I'll probably have to pay for it too...'_

* * *

**20 Minutes of Consoling a Fighting Spirit Later**

* * *

"You're my fan! If you join Fairy Tail, the others will change your mind! That's why you can't join no matter what!" Minato cried. Lucy laughed out loud. That's why?! If that was the case, then it would be easy to fix.

"Look, Minato," Lucy said as she approached the mage with a smile on her face, "That's never going to happen. You're my hero. I want to learn from you and fight alongside you. That's all."

Minato blushed slightly. It was a bit embarrassing... Having a fan that is. And he didn't know this girl since she was a child, unlike Erza and Mirajane. She was different from them. Maybe that's why her words embarrassed him...

"Ah, well... I guess... you can join," Minato said, unsure of what exactly to say next.

Lucy smiled brightly and Minato could only rub the back of his head.

"Why the hell are we back on the train?! Augh!" Natsu shouted before turning back to puke out the window. Happy was asleep next to Minato. They were in their own private cabin.

"Because I want to see the sunset. Idiot," Minato said as he looked out the window at the orange sky. It was really pleasant.

Lucy then began to talk to Natsu. They had introduced themselves to each other five minutes earlier and Lucy was trying to help Natsu by taking his mind off the motion sickness. She was a nice girl.

Minato felt his eyelids grow heavy. He let his eyes close. Maybe he wouldn't have that same nightmare tonight.

They didn't find Igneel, but they found a new recruit. That was always a plus.

* * *

"You twelve are the only ones left who may be able to kill or hinder him. As such, I'm making this bounty from a public reward into a private matter. If any of you twelve kill him, your Guild shall receive that promised treasure. However, you must bring the appropriate proof of his defeat. His head. If you are caught by _that_ Guild, you are not to tell of this deal. If you do, then I will personally annihilate your entire Guild. Do I make myself clear?"

"""Yes!"""

* * *

**Omake: Eating Habits**

* * *

**Year X783**

"Minato, stop eating random stuff you find! You don't know what could possibly be in it!" Erza exclaimed as she found Minato in the Guild lobby eating... something he found. Erza wasn't quite sure what it was. It was grey and spherical... It also shivered slightly as Minato held it.

"Shaddup. You don't know what you're talking about," He said as he bit into the... thing. It was actually pretty good. Tasted like a chicken that was covered in pizza.

"Minato! You need to eat properly! A warrior must maintain a proper diet!" Erza said angrily. Minato smirked.

"Then I won't make cake for you. Never again," He said with an evil laugh.

"No! I take it back! I take it back!" She cried.

"What are you guys shouting about?" Mirajane asked as she and Gray walked over. Minato held up the thing he was eating.

"Erza says this isn't healthy and thinks it's disgusting. I really like it. What do you have to say to that, Mira?"

The girl smiled brightly.

"You really like it? I stayed up all night for the last month trying to learn that recipe! Thanks, Minato!" Mirajane said before turning to Erza, who now had a surprised look on her face. "You bitch! I'll kill you for insulting my cooking!" She shouted as magical energy appeared around her.

The two then started fighting... which then resulted in nearly everyone else getting pulled in except for Minato and Gray.

"I see you eyeing my food, Gray. You can't have any! It's mine!" Minato shouted as he held it protectively.

_'I was just wondering what the hell kind of recipe Mirajane found,' _Gray thought as a sweat-drop appeared on his head.

"It's good, but..."

Minato then spat out blood.

"It stabs my mouth every time I bite into it!" Minato cried out.

"You should stop eating it then!" Gray shouted at him.

* * *

**A/N:** Sup. How are you? I'm fine. Huh? You want me to update more? Well, I have had the worst case of writer's block and haven't been able to write anything at all for a while.

I'll probably start on updating Another Minato next. Also, this chapter marks the start of an arc that will reintroduce some old characters and introduce a few new ones. Minato is bound to have fun. Or nearly die. I think it's both. I'm also seeing what everybody wants for pairings... If you think this chapter means it is going to be Minato and Lucy paired together, then you're very silly. The pairing will be decided in time, but I am taking your reviews into account. For those of you who like Natsu and Lucy to be paired together, it might happen. Who knows? I don't. Maybe.

Anyway, Minato is going to go through some crap. His glowing eye thing will be explained in time (though I'm certain you guys know what it is). The whole Messiah and Conqueror thing from last chapter was actually not referring to the peeps from the Bible. It was actually referring to a couple of characters in this story who are matching those titles.

And uh... yeah. That's about it. Review Reply? Well, I did read all you're reviews and replied via PM the ones that I think I needed to. So, yeah. I guess that's it. I'll keep replying via PM if I can. Oh and go easy on me for this chapter. It's been a while since I wrote anything.

Oh, and a shout out to my friend who bugged me to make this chapter. You know who you are and you're awesome. She just made a fanfiction account and favorited and followed me, so I am expecting her to review at least.

**Question of the Chapter:** Do you want to make an assassin to fight Minato? If enough people want to, then I may just make a few spots open to OC submissions next chapter.

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!** Pretty please with Lucy on the tippity toppity?


End file.
